Kyoya's invitation
by Misa-chan54
Summary: i acknowledge that these characters do not belong to me but to Bisco Hatori. After the festival Kyoya's father has taken an interest in Haruhi. Kyoya invites her to a charity event being held at his home. The rest of the host club insist on attending...for Haruhi's sake of course. But what does Mr. Otori want with Haruhi?
1. Kyoya's invitation

-Following the festival-

Two major events had occurred during the Ouran High School Festival. Not only did Tamaki suddenly announce his intended engagement to the French heiress Éclair Tonnerre but, simultaneously announced his decision to the immediate disbanding of the host club itself. Then, in true Tamaki fashion had, within 24 hours, completely revoked both statements and resumed life as normal. Clients were steadily arriving at Music Room 3 distraught and confused as to whether the club was still functioning as normal. The members of the host club were sitting around the largest oak table within the room. Karou was running his hand back and forth over the dark purple cushioned seats as he spoke aloud to the group. "The population of the school needs to be informed that the host club is running as per normal" Karou shared.

"Tamaki was the one to announce the end of the host club, it is ultimately his responsibility as president to notify the entire school of our reestablishment" Kyoya interjected without looking up from his large appointment book.

"But Kyoya, I generally believed I wouldn't be staying here and my grandmother threatened…." Tamaki wailed

"No one blames you Tamaki" Kyoya interrupted neutrally but clearly did blame Tamaki for the lack of business.

Mock horror crossed his face, and slumped to the floor. A single spotlight came on from nowhere lighting up the space surrounding Tamaki.

"What am I going to do? My poor princesses whom I solemnly swore to bring nothing but happiness in their lives, now I have generated chaos instead. They are probably wondering around aimlessly being trapped by boys who have no respect for etiquette or chivalry." Tamaki cried dramatically.

"Wah, those poor girls" Honey sobbed. The twins nodded in unison.

"I'm sure they doing other things now, going to club activities, having tea with their friends…." Haruhi began.

The doors swung open and a second year girl entered, a regular of Tamaki's. She weakly slumped over the mammoth door handles then looking up toward them her eyes widened, gasped and began to faint toward the floor. Tamaki caught her just before she hit the floor and on one knee gently cradled her in his arms.

"What has happened, my darling?" Tamaki asked concerned.

"Tamaki-kun, people have been saying that the host club was to be closed and that you were to leave Ouran." Tears filled her eyes. "The thought of not seeing Tamaki-kun was…was…" her voice was becoming huskier by each passing word.

 _"_ _Do not fret my love, the thought of leaving you and neglecting myself of seeing your beautiful face was more than I could bear. I broke off my engagement and returned…to you" he expertly replied._

"Oh Tamaki-kun"

Kyoya had crossed over to assist setting the girl on her feet.

"Please inform your friends and other ladies, that we are open for business and waiting for their return" he gracefully spoke to her while still holding one of her hands.

Eyes widening with adoration "Yes of course" and dug out her phone quickly typing (texting, social media updates Haruhi had no idea) and practically skipped away contradicting her earlier behavior.

"Kyoya-senpai I think she might request you next time she comes" Haruhi joked knowing this would upset Tamaki.

Tamaki's face broke out into one of shock.

"I'll accommodate our guests to the best of my ability" Kyoya retorted seriously, acknowledging in the joke of how this would affect Tamaki. And of course Tamaki retreated to his corner depressed.

One corner of Kyoya lips lifted for only Haruhi to see to share in their joke. She grinned and giggled, it was rare for them to share something together.

By the end the week, everything was back to normal.

Well… normal for the host club.

A week later Kyoya called Haruhi over, after their afternoon club activities was finished for the day. Today's theme was Ancient Egypt.

Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were appropriately dressed as Egyptian warriors. Mori-senpai was shirtless but had been dressed in a traditional Egyptian garb known as a Shendyt. It was knee length kilt made of fine gold cloth. The length of the cloth was also covered in very small sand coloured beading and made a soft swishing sound when he walked. A detailed thick gold belt wrapped around Mori's waist too, it was engraved with warriors fighting in traditional Egyptian imagery and using a variety of weapons. It was beautifully made and came together at the small of his back, tying off securely with two black straps. A Khopesh, a traditional sickle shaped sword hung by his right side.

Honey-senpai essentially wore the same costume unsurprisingly. However, he had also been given a very dark gold vest that buttoned at his belly button, exposing a deep V-shaped outline of his chest and partnered this with matching wrist cuffs.

Karou and Hikaru were also shitless and wore matching white shendyts', however, they modeled different jewelry. Karou wore a necklace made of chunky gold and turquoise beading extending from their neck to the tip of his shoulders. Hikaru wore a simpler copper ankh, the symbol of eternal life. Accompanying this was a winged solar disk painted spanning his chest. The sun was a bright yellow, centred just above his sternum. The wings were a layer of colours, ranging from light brown to blue and finally emerald. As the feathers became larger, the colours become brighter. The boys had a thinner sash of the same gold and turquoise surrounded the top of their kilt complementing their accessories. Golden bangles bound their wrists and glittered in the sun soaked room. Haruhi had overheard their performance earlier that afternoon. Karou began "What if we are to separated?" pretending to cower into sorrow eyes watering. Hikaru grabbed his lower jaw gently pulling his face close to look into his eyes "I would give up this ankh as long as it meant I could spend eternity with you" Hikaru replied lovingly. A choir of girls screamed in unison around them.

Haruhi was the only one dressed as a woman, the image of Cleopatra herself. She wore a shoulder length black wig. A golden crown topped her head with the head of an angry cobra, it's stretched mouth open in warning with large fangs protruding out to attack. Its eyes, two beautiful green gems shone making the snake appear alive. She wore a long white pleated robe, reaching the floor and covered her shoulder and upper arms. Her necklace was a mix of ruby and emerald beads. Each wrist contained a single plain gold bracelet.

Kyoya and Tamaki were both dressed as elaborate pharaohs.

Kyoya wore a full white tunic, edged with gold trim. All his jewelry was meticulously matched; golden cuffs with large blue gems ran down the middle seizing both wrists. A giant ring of a giant scarab its shell made of bright lapis lazuli covered his ring finger on his left hand. A wide necklace lined his upper chest; first row illustrated a line an azure stones followed by a thicker line of silver and a thinner line of gold. He wore the traditional hat of a pharaoh, a tall rectangular hat filled with azure gems and the fake beard, elongating his already angular features. It surprisingly suited him.

Tamaki wore a similar eggshell tunic, however, his hands and wrist were dripping in rings and bracelet of varying thickness and elaborate design. Dozens of rings held stones of various colours and sizes including bright blue sapphires, glossy green emeralds and polished purple amethysts. He wore the iconic Nemes of Tutankhamun, a striped headdress of dark blue and gold that hung downwards alongside the ears on the front side of the shoulders. Heads of a vulture and cobra (known as a Uraeus) stood in the middle of Tamaki's forehead.

All members of the host club dawned thickened black eyeliner elongating and exaggerating the almond shape of their eyes.

"Haruhi, are you be available this Saturday evening?" he had actually stopped working in his ledger to look her directly in the eye. A very brief pause in surprise had her stop to think for a response.

"Hmm" she thought looking toward the ceiling, one hand resting on her chin. She began mentally running through her list of chores for Saturday afternoon all the while ignoring the jovial background noise. Hikaru had covered himself head to toe in toilet paper and was chasing Honey - senpai around the room with his arms out stretched like a mummy.

"You asking Haruhi on a date Kyoya-senpai?" Karou asked, sliding up behind Kyoya with his hands stuck in his pockets. His mouth was in an upright smirk as he glanced toward Haruhi.

"Kyoya! No fair, no fair! Why do you get to go on a date with my cute Haruhi?"

Tamaki whimpered.

Haruhi simply continued to let the chaos fall around the room, her mind was still happily occupied by her mental checklist.

"I am sure I can finish everything I need to do before Saturday evening" Haruhi finally replied. She paused awaiting his explanation; Kyoya's actions were always deduced from one purpose or another. Spontaneity, Haruhi believed, was not a word that Kyoya-senpai kept in his large vocabulary.

"My father is hosting a charity ball, to raise money for research in stroke and other cerebrovascular accidents. Approximately, 1 in 5 men and women of middle age will experience stroke in their lifetime and is one of the leading causes of death in Japan. New research could provide new treatment options and develop prevention strategies. It is to show our other patrons, how advanced medical research is within the Otori Hospital Group compared to other hospitals in Japan. As strokes poses a major threats especially to a majority of the age group attending this evening they would be more willing to make a donation"

This sounded like a speech Kyoya had recited multiple times. Haruhi still looked at Kyoya, waiting for an explanation.

"Gee, Kyoya-senpai can't you find your own date? I'm sure your family has hundreds of friends with daughters who would be more than happy to _pay_ your father for you to accompany them to this event" Hikaru although playful, sounded protective.

It was common knowledge that Kyoya's father was a great businessman but used his family as chess pieces in any way for financial gain and treated most his children (Kyoya and his daughter particularly) appallingly. Hell, everyone at the festival witnessed Kyoya being slapped by him.

"That is true, Hikaru" Kyoya replied briefly glancing toward him.

"However, my father has specifically requested Haruhi to attend this event" returning his look to Haruhi.

"Why does he want me at this event?" Haruhi spoke, not understanding her need to attend an event that would probably require her to sell her house…and her neighbour's house just to buy a plate for the evening.

"He has taken an interest….since meeting you at the Ouran school festival" Kyoya answered vaguely.

Kyoya did not want to alarm anyone, as he had not determined a clear motive for his father's request. He would find out soon, nonetheless, he did not enjoy being one step behind his father.

Karou watched Kyoya closely as he spoke to Haruhi, catching on immediately that things were not as clear as they seemed. He casually sauntered up to Haruhi with a plan of his own.

"In that case Hikaru and I should go to accompany Haruhi. She does not know the proper etiquette at these sorts of parties" linking her arm through his as he spoke and held his other hand over her hand at his elbow.

"Did you think I would leave her alone in my own home? As my own guest?" Kyoya asked mildly agitated.

"Well now you won't have to. You can attend to all your family duties, while we play with Haruhi" Hikaru had caught on, flanked Haruhi's other side linked his hand with her free hand and brought it up to kiss it lightly.

Haruhi secretly enjoyed the warmth of affection from her two closest friends yet acknowledged it with a bored glance.

"Wait a minute! I'm the president of this club, I should be the one to escort Haruhi to the ball" Tamaki wailed.

Tamaki and the twins instantly started bickering and began pulling Haruhi back and forth between them.

"All your families have been invited and have accepted" Kyoya explained losing patience pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"I was ordered by my father to invite Haruhi verbally and persuade her to attend."

Kyoya handed her a written invitation.

It was bone white, black script highlighted the right side while the left the outline the shape of golden flower, a few petals scattered to the bottom of the page.

 _Haruhi Fujioka_

 _You are cordially invited to attend the fundraising for the treatment and prevention of strokes and other cerebrovascular accidents program for J** Hospital._

 _Location: Otori residence ***_

 _Dress: Black tie_

"I do not own a formal dress or anything remotely black tie" was Haruhi's only response once she had read the invitation through twice.

"We can help you there" the twins said together. "You can get ready at our place, Mum would be more than happy to lend you one of her dresses from her summer collection she showed in Paris" Karou added.

"Then we can arrive at the party together" Hikaru grinned.

"I should be there too" Tamaki exclaimed. "To protect my precious Haruhi from you two perverts"

"Will there be cake at the party?" Honey-senpai chimed in, wiggling excitedly.

"It is not a party, it is a charity function" Kyoya clarified.

Everyone was ignoring Tamaki and he drifted off into his own fantasy world. He was imagining Haruhi trying on different cute dresses for him…. " _How do I look senpai?" she would ask bashfully_ and immediately forgot the rest of his argument.

"That will be unnecessary" Kyoya stopping the twins.

"Huh why?" Hikaru asked.

"My father insisted that Haruhi be picked up and dropped home by a member of the Otori family" This is was not actually a requirement but something Kyoya personally felt was the chivalrous thing to do.

"I can only imagine that your family would personally take Haruhi to and from this function" Hikaru added sarcastically seeing through his ploy.

Kyoya ignored him. "Fine. A car can be sent to the Hitachiin's once you are dressed and will also escort you safely home at a reasonable hour" speaking only to Haruhi.

Had anyone noticed she actually hadn't accepted the invitation?

"Well…" she began.

"There will unlimited appetizer's circulating throughout the party that all guests are encouraged to taste" he attempted to sweeten the deal.

"Don't worry, will we all be there Haru-chan" Honey said holding her hand attempting to ease her anxiety.

"Yes." agreed Mori strolling up silently behind her. Looking at the boys back and forth meeting each of their eager eyes yet when she reached Kyoya a small furrow was beginning crease his brow. A worried expression was seeping through his usual cool demeanor forcing her to respond with a quiet "Ok."

Everyone (excluding Kyoya and Mori-senpai) let out a loud hoot of triumph, she really couldn't think of any reason not to go. Through all the excitement Tamaki's hand had come to rest on Haruhi's shoulder, her annoyed look made him imagine the cobra coming to life and hissing at him. He jumped away in panic. Haruhi noticed Kyoya's shoulder relaxed ever so subtly.


	2. Dressing for the occasion

Haruhi has never been to Kyoya house and honestly it was his house she regarded with the most curiosity.

She had been to Hikaru and Karou's house once before so she knew they shared a bedroom. Taking a seat on one of their couches her eyes searched the room. The walls were painted a light blue and were bordered with crisp white edging. Their exquisite four-poster bed was dressed with deep green drapes edged with silver. Despite this, they had individual rooms for various activities. Hikaru had a giant sewing room, heaped with sketchbooks, male and female mannequins and layers of fabrics. Karou had a connecting room containing four large computers' that he could magically use all at once.

She could vaguely imagine how the other's bedrooms appeared.

Honey-senpai's room would be a bright pastel blue or green filled floor to ceiling with adorable stuffed animals made by his grandmother and multiple admirers' from the host club. In the corner next to the window, an industrial sized fridge would sit overflowing with cakes and sweets of all shapes and sizes. She shuddered, nauseous at the volume of sugar Honey-senpai probably consumes on a daily basis.

In her mind, Mori-senpai's room was a giant dojo. Large white sliding doors slid open to a larger room with the floor covered in tatami mats, no furniture or décor. Straight-forward and functional, very Mori-senpai. An adjacent room would lead to an outside courtyard. Pine tree would be dotted around the small area, flowering shrubs edging the walls and vegetable garden filling a corner of the yard. And of course animals everywhere!

Haruhi imagined Tamaki room arranged with lavish ornaments, souvenirs from the many countries' he has visited, photos of his friends, of us at host club events, of his mother…She had only seen one picture of Tamaki-senpai's mother, an A4 size photograph of her sitting on a bench by a large shiny black grand piano. A lavender shawl neatly wrapped around her, one side slipping down, revealing her slender shoulder, her hands were gracefully folded in her lap. Unusually, Tamaki's mother eyes were closed, her head slightly tilted toward the same exposed shoulder as if that small movement of her head had caused the wrap to shift, she was smiling radiating happiness. Haruhi could imagine that photo within a polished silver frame, edged finely with delicate flower buds. It would be the only object occupying the bedside table.

Huge double doors, (that she hadn't remember being closed) opened loudly and a beautifully dressed woman entered the room.

"You must be Haruhi-chan" the woman paraded over and clasped her hands.

It was not hard to guess she was the twins' mother; her eyes and the shape of her face mirrored the boys perfectly.

"I have heard so much about you dear. Hikaru and Karou love to speak about your little adventures together." she beamed.

"Mom" Hikaru started and rolled his eyes. Karou smiled.

 _Adventures?_ Haruhi thought to herself.

"It is lovely to meet you too Mrs. Hitachiin. I would like to thank you for…"

"Mrs. Hitachiin? Oh dear you can call me Yuzuha" Mrs. Hitachiin interrupted and waved a hand like she was waving the notion away.

"Come Haru-chan let me show you your dress" She skipped across the room like a schoolgirl.

The twins were grinning to each other as Haruhi followed Yuzuha quickly across the room. As the twins attempted to enter the adjacent room with them, their mother turned and scolded "Girls only!" and shut the door in the face.

The twins identical maids were already in the room waiting for her to arrive, Haruhi was suddenly very nervous.

"I love my boys with all my heart but I've always dreamed of helping a daughter get ready for a party." Mrs Hitachiin chuckled like she was helping Haruhi getting ready for a middle school dance.

The dress was brought out on a mannequin and before she knew it the maids had started undressing her to get ready for the fitting.

"You have such delicate features and beautiful brown eyes" Yuzuha maternally stroked the side of Haruhi.

Mrs. Hitachiin chatted to Haruhi while adjusting her gown.

"I'm truly sorry to hear about the loss of your mother dear and if you need anything do not hesitate to come to us" Yuzuha said this complete seriousness.

"Thank you, but I have been able to take care of myself" Haruhi looked down to where she was pinning something in the dress.

"Yes I know, I have been told many stories about you. It's the first time my boys have spoken so much about their friends, you must be very important to them. Haruhi watched silently as Yuzuha turned to look toward the closed door with a soft expression on her face. "Please take care of them" turning back to met Haruhi eyes. Haruhi couldn't help but notice again how much the twins looked like their mother, their eyes were exactly the same shade of amber. Looking at her, Haruhi could feel Yuzuha's love for her Hikaru and Karoua. Her friends were truly lucky to be apart of such a loving family.

"I feel like they are the ones taking care of me" Haruhi replied.

Kyoya arrived at the Hitachiin residence two hours before the party was due to begin. The tangerine light from the setting sun had started to filter through the large bay windows running along the entire right side of the room, a butler led him to where Hikaru and Karou were seated. The large drawing room was allocated at the very front of the house obviously used for small gatherings and dinner parties. Karou was playing on his laptop and Hikaru was pacing impatiently around the room, neither of them acknowledged him on entrance.

"Where is Haruhi?" Kyoya asked without greeting.

Both turned toward him.

"You're early." Karou stated, face neutral.

"We were going to bring Haruhi to your party, there was no need to come all the way here" Hikaru said irritated.

Kyoya walked into the drawing room and began methodically taking in his surroundings as he stopped before the bay windows.

"I was ordered to escort her personally to and from the event, she will be a guest of the Otori family" Kyoya replied coolly.

"Mother is fitting her right now" Karou explained.

Turning from the garden Kyoya looked at his watch trying not to appear agitated "Will she be much longer?"

"Not at all Mr. Otori, she is here" Mrs. Hitachiin entered through the main doors to the drawing room. Haruhi followed behind and all eyes widened.

Haruhi's dress could not be described simply as a dress but was a full-length ball gown. The halter neck dress was made of shimmering champagne chiffon, featuring a heart shaped strapless bodice with an empire silhouette that sailed down to Haruhi's ankles. The full skirt was designed to echo an opening flower, with soft pleats unfolding toward the floor, so as Haruhi walked the sparkles in the dress danced like the bubbles in a glass of champagne. The halter neck consisted of a choker with a sheer silk chiffon gathered in the centre and glimmering down to her waist, leaving her arms and upper back exposed.

Her chestnut hair had been blown dry so it sat in soft natural waves. Her fringe had he pinned with a simple straight gold clip allowing full view of her eyes.

Haruhi's make-up was very natural, her skin appearing smooth and flawless, a small hint of blush emphasizing her sweet demeanor and mascara to enlarge her chocolate eyes.

Kyoya was momentarily speechless; she was absolutely stunning he thought to himself. Unsure what to say to Haruhi he turned to Mrs. Hitachiin and say "You have out done yourself again Mrs. Hitachiin, it is a truly magnificent dress" he bowed politely.

"Magnificent dress? Is that all? Don't go overboard with your compliments Mr. Otori" Yuzuha said hotly.

Hikaru had finally managed to close his mouth.

"If there is any dancing tonight can I have the honour of a dance Haruhi?" Karou crossed over to her, bowed and kissed her gently on the hand.

"Yes me too" Hikaru raced over kissing her other hand. He glanced toward his brother annoyed he had beaten him to the punch.

"We must go Haruhi, there are things to attend to before the function" Kyoya spoke quickly and walked past Haruhi without a backward glance. Hikaru's retort and Kaoru's snicker were lost to Haruhi as she glanced towards the now empty bay windows. Roses were blowing softly in the breeze outside, their petals floating delicately into the air as the wind playfully tossed them through the air.

 _Is it twilight already?_ she acknowledged in surprise.

An abrupt sound of a car horn echoed through the drawing room were Haruhi was still left standing in the doorway of the slowly darkening room.


	3. Where the devil sleeps

Haruhi sat next to Kyoya in back of the stretched limo. Haruhi was smoothing out her skirt, Kyoya had moved so quickly Haruhi had practically stumbled into the car; she had no desire to harm the delicate fabric.

"Tonight all of my family, all of my of family's client and many other high profile families will be attending. People I'm sure who will be curious about you." Kyoya explained.

Haruhi remained still waiting for a point to this statement.

"Most of these people will not be as friendly as the students at Ouran High, they may even be 'blunt' regarding your situation…especially from my family" Kyoya warned.

"If they do say something or you hear idle gossip through out the night, I beg you to be restraint. Do not let them see you flustered, do not let them see you take offense. They will take it as a sign of weakness."  
"A black mark against you too no doubt" Haruhi said catching on.  
" Yes", Kyoya agreed, glad she understood.

Haruhi nodded she already felt way out of her depth, however, being warned that she may be insulted was not something she was looking forward to.

Kyoya looked out the window "We are here".

The car pulled up to a giant convex shaped house, no… to a palace. Haruhi looked agape _it was as large as the main building of the school!_

The car stopped at an enormous front entrance, bright green grass covered the courtyard, pine trees lined along the edge of the house. Elegant and tasteful, however, simple compared to the lush abundance of flora at the Hitachiin's residence.

Kyoya assisted Haruhi out of the car as she continued to stare. "Welcome to the Otori residence"

Kyoya did not walk through the front door but headed around the side of the house. "My room has it's own separate entrance. We still have some time before the guests arrive and I have some work to finish" He slowed his pace for Haruhi as she was not used to high heels.

"Why do you have your own entrance?" she asked

"Privacy mainly, my father is not wholly concerned with what I do with my time as long as it does not shame the family name… or so I thought."

 _Remembering being struck by his father._

"My father and brothers are away on business most the year. My mother runs various charity events and fundraisers sometimes abroad as well and my sister Fuyumi, is recently married, there is not much need to use the main rooms in the house"

A butler was waiting for us at a door and led us into Kyoya's room. "Miss Fujioka and I will take tea in the living room " Kyoya order and the butler bowed closing the door.

Kyoya'a room was split into levels and larger than Haruhi's entire apartment! The lower part of the room had a dark grey tiled floor covered with a blue rug. The carpet was decorated with matching white furniture, two white leather couches sat in an L-shape with a white table sitting between the couches. The shape of the table reminded Haruhi of an old fashion paint palette. The north side had waterfall of glass raining from ceiling to the floor, over looking an adjacent courtyard. The upper floor had a low glass banister and a single palm tree in the corner, the only green within the room. Kyoya jogged upstairs returning quickly with his laptop.

"Please take a seat Haruhi and enjoy some tea." Kyoya suggested gesturing toward one of the white couches.

Kyoya on the other hand, sat in the curved section of the white table with his legs crossed underneath him, facing where he gestured Haruhi to sit. The butler arrived with classic English Wedgwood tea set, placing it on the end of the table.

' _Everything is set out like a work of art'_ Haruhi thought _._

Although a western style tea set, it was painted with traditional Japanese calligraphy; scarlet flowers bloomed on one side of the cup while dark green leaves snaked around the other side. The set was banded with gold and a small red flower was painted just on the inside of the cup.

Kyoya now distracted by his work and was rapidly tapping away at the keys. Haruhi served Kyoya his tea and her own, kneeling across from him fanning her dress surrounding her like a pool of gold.

Kyoya looked up "You do not need to keep me company on the floor Haruhi, I would not wish for you to ruin your dress."

"I prefer the floor" she shrugs sipping her rose tea. He smirked at that before returning to his research.

Haruhi returned her to gaze to the enormous space before her, opposite the couches, was a long, low chest of draws against the wall holding no personal ornaments or decorations. "You are very welcome to wonder around" Kyoya invited her to do without so much as looking up from the screen, possibly typing even faster than before.

Haruhi decided to take a turn about the room. There was very little to look in terms of memorabilia or photographs, she pivoted making her dress swish with the movement and studied the only living item, the palm tree, on the upper level. Glancing toward Kyoya, still engrossed with his laptop she made her way upstairs only to come face to face with his bedroom. Immediately embarrassed she was about to head back down where she notice a glint of light from the other side. The room was in complete darkness but she didn't dare to turn on a light and attract Kyoya to her whereabouts. There were a set of inbuilt shelves containing hundreds of books most of which were focused on international business and finance. The area that caught her eye was a smaller alcove of shelves comprising of photographs. One of himself and his older sister at a function both dressed formally. Another of Tamaki and Kyoya on holiday, Tamaki joyful as a child, Kyoya not so much and finally one of the host club. It was outside in one of the gardens in spring (as the flowers were in bloom), she picked it up to take a closer look.

' _I haven't seen this photo before'_ Haruhi mused.

"What were we laughing about?" Not realizing she had said this last part out loud while smiling broadly.

" I think it was regarding Tamaki's ludicrous ideas to play games that common children play" Kyoya appeared behind her.

 _'_ _Crips he's as silent as a ninja'_ she thought as she whirled around to face him.

"I'm sorry Kyoya-senpai I did not mean to pry" replacing the photo exactly where she found it.

Kyoya stared at the photograph Haruhi was admiring, "I never understood the reason people needed pictures of their family and friends. Like they needed reminding of what they look like. However, Tamaki was the first to show me true friendship, accepted me for who I am... and that I should not be restricted by the position in my family" He chuckled to himself and looked at her. "I am still have ambitious plans for my future but participating in the host club allows me to enjoy the present and…" he trailed off unsure what he wanted to say.

When he didn't continue, Haruhi took the moment to watch his face as he gazed at the photo of Tamaki and himself together. Although his face and tone never gave way anything to showing Tamaki any affection, she could see he really did treasure his friend.

"Is this your sister?" Haruhi asked changing the subject.

"Yes, Fuyumi will be attending tonight with her new husband. I would very much like to introduce her to you." he replied.

"I would like meet her very much. I believe you think highly of her." Haruhi said.

"What brought you to that conclusion?" Kyoya asked.

"She is the only member of your family you have a photograph on display and when speaking of your family she is the only one you refer by name rather than family title" she observed neutrally.

"You sharp memory, Haruhi. You seem to have noticed many things about me recently" he answered playfully, a rare state for Kyoya.

"I believe you have praised me in the past for being 'cool' and you even informed my father that I was 'outstanding'" Stepping forward almost in direct contact with Haruhi, he leaned forward so his face was a breath away from hers. He put on his best impression of Tamaki as a host.

"Are you perhaps falling in love with me?" Kyoya says softly.

Oblivious to the change in atmosphere Haruhi looked Kyoya straight in the eye as he leaned over her.

"Well, I certainly like you senpai? If that's what you are asking?"

Kyoya's body hunched suddenly as he chuffed a laugh out of blunt amusement, his head dipping low into her neck as he did. Haruhi felt his exhale against her exposed shoulder; her heart sped up at the connection his breath made with her skin.

Kyoya righted himself and laughed once more, "You are a good friend Haruhi", giving her one of his rare smiles.  
"You should say that to Tamaki more often, I think some days he truly believes you are going to walk out and leave him" She returned her attentions to the photographs on the shelf.  
"I wouldn't worry about Tamaki's feelings so much Haruhi, he is annoyingly stubborn yet seems to understand me more than I would care to admit…. as you seem too. Maybe I am losing my touch at hiding my true feelings" He joked.  
"That's what friends are for" Haruhi responded and shrugged, attempting to ignore the ache in her chest revealing how much she cared for the boys in the host club.

Making her way back downstairs she brushed past Kyoya; spontaneously he grabbed her elbow, stopping her.  
Kyoya kept his gaze on his hand at her elbow as he spoke, "Haruhi, I have not been entirely honest with you."

Haruhi eyes were fixed on his face; shocked by the strength in his grip.

"I apologize for the deceit but as I said earlier, I do consider you are a very dear friend." Kyoya began.

He lifted his eyes to meet hers as he continued.

"It is true my father has asked you to this event, however, I am unsure as to why. He does not normally invite 'friends' along to charity functions. But I wanted to tell you, if not to put you slightly at ease, that you should not be intimidated by him. He may just want to put you in your place for speaking back to him at the festival."

Hand still on her elbow, his eyes searched her face desperately trying to decipher if she understood his actions.  
Haruhi placed her hand over his, as she turned toward him. His fingers tightened marginally afraid she would walk out. Smiling up at him, she patted her hand against his once, then again in two quick successions like she trying to calm a nervous puppy. Haruhi had an awkward personality, but despite that Kyoya was surprised how calm he became by her tender touch against his own. She opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by a loud bang below them.  
"Haruhi! I'm here to escort you to the party!" Tamaki bellowed.

Kyoya jolted and removed his hand quickly from Haruhi as if coming back his senses. Heat crept up the back of Kyoya's neck.

"You should head back down, I'll be down in a minute." and left without further discussion.

"Please do not be so loud Tamaki-senpai" Haruhi announced as she glided down the stairs.

Tamaki stopped his frantic search once he heard her voice from the stairs. The dim lights in the room highlighted her dressed perfectly and Tamaki thought she looked like an angel.

"Haruhi… You look so beautiful" Tamaki was so struck he could barely get the words out.

"Thank you senpai. You look great too" she replied smiling as she reached him in the room.

Tamaki wore a black tuxedo with traditional tails, his crisp ivory shirt and vest juxtaposed his simple onyx bowtie perfectly.

Haruhi thought he looked like he belonged in a magazine.

Tamaki bowed outstretching his hand in invitation toward Haruhi.

Haruhi lifted her hand extending it out towards his. Moments before their fingers touched, Kyoya seized her wrist.

"Sorry, Tamaki she is an Otori guest tonight. Come Haruhi or we will be late" leading Haruhi out of the room; leaving Tamaki hand over his heart.

Quickly, regaining composure he yelled after them "Fine, I will find my father. I'll meet you inside" and walked back to main house. Tamaki felt guilty in regards to what happened to Kyoya at the Ouran High School festival. He would not forgive himself if Kyoya was perceived as frivolous or undeserving in the eyes of his family…as he was.


	4. The Ball

Kyoya also wore a black tuxedo, except he wore a thinner ribbon as a bowtie complementing his slender figure. His black shoes had been shined to the point Haruhi could see the reflection of the ceiling in them.

Haruhi's wrist was aching by the time they reached the house. Once releasing her Haruhi rubbed at her wrist encouraging circulation back into her hand.

Kyoya instantly notice "I'm sorry. I did not mean to hold you so tightly" he apologized.

"Are you that nervous senpai?" ignoring his apology, saddened that his playful mood had vanished.

His jaw just tightened in response.

"Just remember what I told you you will be fine" Kyoya said and offered her his elbow, which Haruhi gladly accepted.

His pace had thankfully slowed as they walked down a long hallway, eventually leading them to a wide marbled staircase. The staircase was made of white stone, marbled with blue veins rippling down into a ballroom. The stairs were edged with a wrought iron railing with a simple flower design.

The ballroom was an open room with dark timber flooring. The far side of the room that was lined with large arched paneled windows with white frames. Haruhi imagined rooms like this filled palaces in Europe. An enormous crystal chandelier hung in the centre of the ceiling illuminating the entire room. As moths to a flame the rich and powerful of Japan hovered beneath the huge chandelier.

A small stage with a podium was set up on one side, a banner stretched behind with ' _Research Program'_ written across it.

 _This must be for the upcoming speeches from researchers_ Haruhi noted.

Heading down the stairs she managed to make out her friends within the crowd. Most were speaking with people she did not recognize. Tamaki was with his father and Kyoya's father, all held serious expressions. It was this group Kyoya led Haruhi towards.

"You are late, son" Kyoya's father stated frostily.

"Forgive us Father" Kyoya bowed. "May I formally introduce Haruhi Fujioka to you father"

"Of course, welcome to our home Miss Fujioka. I have heard many great things about you, including how you have manage to hold the leading academic position in all your classes this year. That is very impressive." Mr. Otori politely said.

"Thank you sir" Haruhi replied.

"Please excuse me." Mr Otori said and strode in the direction of another group of men.

"How rude. Who could leave such a beautiful woman? It is a pleasure to see you again Miss Fujioka and to see you in women's attire is a true delight" Tamaki's father beamed.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Superintendent" Haruhi bowed courteously.

"Please, you need not be so formal here. And I told you to call me Oji-sama." My Suoh blushed and beamed happiness. "I do hope you drop by for tea at my office again soon."

"What? Haruhi you had tea with my father?" Tamaki practically shrieked.

"You should not be so loud, son." Mr Suoh scolded.

"It is a honour to have your company here tonight Mr Suoh. " Kyoya spoke.

"Kyoya, I hear you organized this function. Congratulations it appears to be a success. There are some very important faces here." Mr Suoh stated as he gazed about the room.

"As long as we are able to raise sufficient funds for this potentially life saving research" Kyoya replied.

"Of course" My Suoh said. Nodding his head respectfully toward Kyoya and mischievously winking at Haruhi, Mr Suoh left to speak to other members of the party.

"Why didn't you tell me you had tea with my father and why wasn't I invited?" Tamaki started placing his hands on her shoulders forcing Haruhi to look him the eyes.

"You organized this event?" Haruhi stated. Not particularly surprised by Kyoya's organizational skills. Kyoya shrugged in return, acting as if it were no big deal.

"And it is not your business who I take tea with Tamaki-senpai" Haruhi shrugged Tamaki's hands off. Tamaki attempted to hold back tears in the background.

The other members of the host club had found them and gathered over.

"Haru-chan you look so pretty!" Honey-senpai jumped into her arms for a hug.

"Haruhi, we brought some food for you to try" Mori-senpai, holding a silver platter brought it before Haruhi. It was covered in about 50 different appetizers. Haruhi's eyes widened in delight and her stomach growled, realizing she had not eaten since before arriving at the Hitachiin's residence and everyone chuckled at Haruhi's predictable personality.

Some time had past and Haruhi was enjoying herself. It felt no different to hanging out with them on their little adventures. Very few people had come over to speak with her directly except for Honey and Mori-senpai's parents and some of Kyoya's clients. Not as bad as she was warned.

A young graceful woman around Haruhi's height started toward her. She wore a pale green A-line dress skimming the outline of her slender body. She wore her hair loose, glossy black hair pulled one of her other shoulders. She stopped directly in front of Haruhi.

"Hello, are you Haruhi? I am Kyoya's elder sister Fuyumi. Kyoya wanted to introduce us but seems to have gotten himself distracted" Fuyumi greeted Haruhi.

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Otori." Haruhi bowed. "Kyoya has told us many things about you"

"Likewise." Fuyumi replied. "I must admit I have been curious about you, people rarely impress Kyoya, but seeing you…I can understand his interest" she revealed a cheeky smile.

"Thank you." Unsure if this was a compliment.

A man caught her eye and gestured for her to come over "I am sorry that we cannot get to know each other a bit more, my husband is unwell and we will be leaving shortly." Fuyumi said reluctantly. "But I hope we will meet again soon." Nodding her head, she swirled toward the handsome man and left.

A waitress with a tray of drinks walked past, Hikaru and Karou grab a glass of champagne each.

"Have you ever tried champagne Haruhi?" Karou asked offering her his glass.

"I may have tried a little at a cousin's wedding once." Haruhi said.

"You party animal Haruhi" Hikaru joked sipping his champagne.

"We are underage" Haruhi stated the obvious.

"Anything to get us through this party. We can't even play pranks on the guests or Kyoya-senpai may kill us" Hikaru sighed in boredom.

Kyoya had left them about an hour or so ago to mingle with future patrons.

Haruhi started to feel flushed and a little faint. The room had grown quite warm and the combination of the fitted dress and high heels was getting to her.

Speeches were about to begin and people were heading toward the podium. Haruhi stayed behind the host club and slipped out through a pair of glass doors hidden amongst the paneled windows.

A cool breeze hit her heated skin refreshing her immediately. The doors guided her to an Italian style terrace, complete with sandstone tiles and a curved banister made up white columns. Each corner possessed a large Roman vase with a statue of cupid holding onto a handle.

Haruhi sat upon the flat bench that extended beneath the railing. She removed her shows, newly formed blisters around her heels.

Peering outward, the balcony over looked an English style garden complete with blooming roses of light pinks and buttery yellows highlighted by cleverly positioned lights in the garden. Large egg-shaped hedges formed a barricade around this flower garden hiding it from every other angle of the house.

The soft breeze enveloped Haruhi in the lovely fragrance from the flowers. Content, her eyes drifted closed.

"Why are you alone outside? Are you unwell." A deep voice interrupted her thoughts. Kyoya's father had come out onto the veranda and was standing behind her.

"Convenient actually as I wished to speak to you privately" Mr. Otori said.

"Are you dating my son?" he asked bluntly.

"No" Haruhi replied truthfully.

"Are you interested in him for his money?" Mr. Otori continued.

"Because if that's the cause I'll write you a check right now for any amount if you end your relationship"

"I am not interested in your money sir" Haruhi struggled to keep her composure, rage heating her face.

"Position then? I suspected Kyoya would want to be with a woman from a more reputable family, nonetheless, did you think his status would bring you into our stratosphere…" Mr Otori asked.

"Enough!" Haruhi jumped to her feet. "You think the only reason anyone would be friends with your son was in order to gain something in return? Not only does that illustrate your flawed perception on society but, how blind you are to your own son's qualities. Kyoya is a great person and I feel truly privileged to be his friend, not because of his money or status but his dedication to school, the club, all his side projects, his dependability, straightforward honesty and unquestioning loyalty to his friends. "

"I believe everybody has a price Miss Fujioka" Mr. Otori retorted.

"My only price is to have Kyoya's friendship in return for my own." Haruhi said.

"Thank you, Haruhi that's enough for now" Kyoya emerged from the dark corner of the balcony.

Kyoya walked to stand beside Haruhi. Haruhi seized Kyoya's hand squeezing it for good measure, forming a united front against his father. Kyoya noticed her hand was shaking contradicting her confident demeanor.

"If that is all you wished to know father, you did not need to corner her you could have asked me. I am sure you have plenty of your spies that can confirm that fact we are not dating." Kyoya said coolly.

"I am truly to believe that you are not dating" Mr. Otori said gesturing at their joined hands.

"No father we are just friends." Kyoya replied, curious if they were, how Haruhi would retort.

"It is true, Haruhi is friends with all of us Oji-sama" Tamaki was standing by the doors flanked by Hikaru, Karou, Honey and Mori-senpai. Mr. Otori was totally surrounded by members of the host club.

"Haru-chan is not the type to use someone else for personal gain." Honey-senapi said frostily. Mori-senapi grunted in agreement, his brows furrowed in a deep frown.

Mr Otori scoffed shaking his head and turned to walk back inside the house.

"Remember Kyoya" Mr Otori stopped turning to face Kyoya again.

"Your actions today will ultimately affect the actions in your future" and with that threat disappeared inside the ballroom.

"At least the evening ended with a bang" Hikaru stretching his arms overhead.

Haruhi was shaking from her pent up anger.

"Are you alright Haruhi?" Kyoya asked squeezing her hand.

"I don't think I acted indifferently to his 'blunt' statements" Haruhi replied, forcing Kyoya to grin.

Tamaki ran over and took Haruhi in his arms, ripping her hand from Kyoya's "Are you alright Haruhi? " Tamaki stepped back to hold her face in his hands. His hands were damp suggesting how upset Tamaki was from the exchange. The act of the host club coming to her defense only reaffirmed her argument to and made her feel at ease.

"Do not worry, none of us would believe you would ever date Kyoya-senpai" Hikaru interjected causing Karou to snort with amusement and Tamaki chuckled.

Haruhi knew he was joking yet felt somewhat offended at the dismissal that Kyoya would ever date her.

"I think it time for me to escort you home" Kyoya concluded ignoring Hikaru.

They all left the Otori residence in the same car to drop Haruhi home.

The next week in Music Room 3, Kyoya watched Haruhi from above his laptop. She and Hikaru were speaking; his arms waving around her face as he explained something. She began to laugh, a rich joyful sound making her body quiver with happiness. Kyoya could see the side of her face as she laughed. Haruhi's pleasure brightened her features and she appeared truly lovely. His hand tingled where she had held his hand during the fund-raiser. He flexed his fingers remembering how soft her skin felt yet how her strong grip felt determined and proud.

The rest of the host club had congregated over interested in what Haruhi was enjoying so much, shrouding her from Kyoya's view. At this moment she felt very distant from his reach. Kyoya scrunched his hand into a tight fist, quickly released it to continued working, uneasy by this reaction. Haruhi giggled once more forcing him to look up, she was looking directly at him and as their eyes met smiled at him. A heavy thud echoed through his chest.

"Damn it." Kyoya cursed, realising that he too had joined the list of Haruhi many admirers.


	5. Study Session

As days passed, Kyoya tried to ignore the ache in his chest that occurred every time he looked at Haruhi. The ease of which he was used to maintaining the club had vanished leaving a strain of anxiety and frustration where his relaxed character used to reign. No matter how much he tried to avoid looking her or evade conversation with her, he continuously found his eyes drifting over towards her when she entered the room.

Work had become a restless activity and near impossible whenever she was around. Her presence had the force of a gravitational pull, drawing him closer toward her inch by inch. Every time she laughed with Hikaru, when she calmly served tea/ instant coffee to the ladies of Ouran. Even when she fought incessantly with Tamaki, it didn't matter what she seemed to do, she was a puzzle he was obsessed to solve. He could withstand the attention she gave to the club members and could enjoy the club's frivolous escapades with their guests but when she stopped and turned her attentions towards him, to smile at him, that was the worst. The tightness not only constricted his chest but also extended around his throat stopping his ability to breath.

 _'_ _Good god, get a grip'_ Kyoya shook his head attempting to dislodge the thought of her.

The host club was set up outside in one of the gardens filled with Japanese maples. A select group of ladies had been chosen today as a reward for the more dedicated members. An idea that Tamaki seemed invested in after having multiple ladies wage war against one another in contest for his attention.

Although it was autumn the weather was still nice enough for a tea party outdoors. The leaves were transforming from green to gold, littering the ground, creating a vibrant carpet of stars.  
A Chinese theme had been chosen for the special garden party and all the Host members had been dressed and accurately presented in traditional Chinese attire. Each member wore a long Changshan or tunic of bright reds, orange and yellows matching the leaves that cascaded around them. Loose black pants were wore underneath and billowed about their legs.

Round small tables draped in fine red silk where purposely placed about the garden in a half crescent moon shape. Each table was set with four chairs, plates, utensils and one large pottery urn in the centre. The urn was bone white, shapes and pictures depicted in blue covered the outside, when once placed together they created a story of the traditional Chinese myth of the moon goddess.

It starts with a man (Hou Yi) possessing a potion to become immortal as de did not wish to part from his beloved wife Chang'e. One day his student Feng Meng tried to steal the potion from Chang'e. She knew she couldn't defeat him, so she drank the potion. The potion made her fly all the way to the moon, where she still remains. The vase of the last table depicted a woman peering over her shoulder. A fat moon surrounding her silhouette her long hair was loose and was swept out behind her by an invisible wind. Her loose dress had broad sleeves and fringed at the cuffs, decorated in stripes and tied at the waist with a wide band. Her eyes appeared downcast and filled with loneliness as watched the world below.

Honey-senpai wandered over to Haruhi with a plate filled with petit fours. "Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Have you tried any of these cakes? This one is a Victoria Sponge cake, Strawberry Short cake, Black forest cake, custard tart; this one is my favourite Strawberry Mousse cake." Honey beamed at Haruhi his hands tightly grasping the plate of desserts on either side.

"Would you like to share them with me?" Honey asked beaming at Haruhi.

"I don't think I can eat that much" Haruhi said looking skeptical.

The plate was loaded with little to no space between the array of sweets he'd chosen to eat.

"Well, pick anyone you would like to eat…I haven't tried this one yet but this one was really delicious…" Honey pointing at each cake his voice becoming quieter as saliva dripped down the side of his mouth.

"It's alright Honey-senpai, I don't want any cake" Haruhi waving her hands in protest.

Mori-senpai had come over to stand behind Honey-senpai and listened to the exchange. As Honey-senpai turned to sit and eat all the cakes, Mori snatched one of the plates before Honey managed to consume the lot.

"Try this one" Mori said handing her a plate with a bite size piece of victoria sponge cake.

"Doesn't Honey…" Haruhi pointed at Honey who was all but inhaling the cakes.

"He has enough to preoccupy him for now. This is one is very nice and not overly sweet I think you will like it" Mori said with a slight twinkle in his eye as he walked away to sit with Honey. The small gesture was the closest thing to Mori-senpai expressing a smile.

"Thank you Mori-senpai" Haruhi called.

The Victoria cake was cut in a perfect circle, the golden cake was lightly dusted with icing sugar and filled with a dollop of Chantilly cream and sliced fresh strawberries. Haruhi took the small fork off the table beside her and popped the whole cake in her mouth. Mori-senpai was right, it was the perfect combination fluffy sponge and silky cream lightly sweetened to cut through the tartness of the berries. She chewed slowly savouring the taste.

Kyoya had been watching the whole scene, his lips twitching into a grin as Haruhi's eyes glazed over in pleasure. He loved that she enjoyed the little things everyone else took it for granted. Watching her swallow the last bite, he walked over after her small dose of culinary delight.

"Did you enjoy the petit fours?" Kyoya strode next to her and stopped placing one hand in his pocket while the other held his ledger, his hip cocked to the side in refined slump.

"Delicious as always" Haruhi replied.

A breeze shifted the branches, loosening more of the coloured leaves onto the ground. A single golden leaf swirled slowly in tiny circles and landed in Haruhi's hair as the maples swayed delicately dancing with the wind. Unconsciously, Kyoya removed his hand from his pocket to brush it tenderly from her hair. The leaf needed little encouragement and fell away silently as he touched its' edges, he continued to slide his fingers through her soft chestnut hair all the way to the ends. Her eyes widened and blinked upwards her eyes connecting with his. Clearing his throat, suddenly embarrassed by his movement, he picked up his ledger

"I will make a note that you liked the bakery" Kyoya writing in his ledger.

"There's no need senpai" Haruhi protested.

"Not at all. The catering company is owned by the Hatori family, Miss Kaname Hatori is a frequent client of yours, hearing that these cakes are your preferred choice may open up opportunities to form a business deal with her company for future club events" Kyoya said.

"Always the business man." Haruhi said testily. Kyoya raised his eyebrows surprised at her tone studying her as she stomped away, helping the others clear away the picnic blankets and food.

Looking down at his ledger, filled with countless notes on clientele, costume hire, catering services, contact details of every student, he had the sudden unsettling feeling that for the first time, this ledger was rendered completely useless when it came to evaluating how he felt about Haruhi and also what to do about it.

He watched the final ladies leave the courtyard.

Mei Nonomura, class 2-C, heiress to the Nonomura conglomerate of hotel chains.

Hina Tsubaki class 1-B, daughter to Tsubaki Asahi, owner of a successful line of exportation businesses.

Then his eyes focus on Haruhi. Her family name is not well-known, her family owned no corporations or stocks, yet no one has ever fascinated him as much as she does.

Ritsu Kasanoda or Kasanova-kun as he is fondly known, wondered into the picnic area. He looked awkward and nervous, looking down one hand resting on the back of his head. He spotted Kyoya and walked over to him.

"Hi Otori-senpai, do you know where I can find Fujioka?" Kasanova-kun asks shyly.

"I am sorry to inform you that our little garden party has just finished. However if you wish for his company then you can come to the music Room tomorrow. Shall I book you in a time with Haruhi?" Kyoya asked pen raised in his professional manner.

"Ah no it's not about that" Kasanova-kun began but stopped as Haruhi and Karou stepped out from behind a tree.

"Thanks Otori-sanpai" Kasanova said quietly without moving his gaze from Haruhi and started toward her.

Haruhi saw Kasanova-kun and waved at him. "Kasanova-kun it has been a while since we have seen you" Haruhi said pleasantly.

"Yes I have been busy…" Kasanova shy again, staring at his shoes. Where in reality he had been avoiding her in an attempt to control any romantic feelings he had toward her.

"Well I hope to see you again soon at one of the club's events" Haruhi said about to walk away.

"Wait Fujioka" Kasanova's hand outstretched as if to grab her but changed his mind and dropped it by his side. Luckily he didn't notice Kyoya's hand was beginning to tense around his pen with each passing minute.

Haruhi turned in surprise giving him her full attention. It was like her eyes had captivated Kasanova and was momentarily paralysed staring into her lovely face. _How could students possibly mistake her for a man?_ Kasanova thought blushing.

"I actually came to ask you for a favour" Kasanova mumbled.

"Yes?" Haruhi asked encouragingly.

"I have to do a couple of re-tests for Modern Japanese and History and was wondering… if you had any time…if you could tutor me?" He had said these last few words so quickly it took Haruhi a few moments to understand what he was asking. Interrupting her silence as a rejection he mumbled

"I'm sorry I know you are busy with your own studies and club activities" Kasanova bowed and was backing away.

"Can't you ask other students in your class?" Haruhi suggested matter-of-factly.

"Umm...most my classmates are still a little afraid of me…" he replied and seemed generally ashamed by this fact.

"Well, I can have a look at a few of your papers" Haruhi said.

"Thank you! Any help would be appreciated" Kasanova was bowing at her feet.

"We will come too" Hikaru appeared draping an arm around Haruhi's shoulder.

"STUDY CLUB!" Hikaru and Karou shouted in unison.

"Denied" Haruhi crossed both hands in front of her.

"Why not?" They questioned annoyed.

"Because you two will just goof off and waste Kasanova-kun's time" Haruhi retorted angrily.

"Hmm maybe Kasanova-kun just wants some alone time with you Haruhi" they said in a high pitched swooning voice as they make cutesy faces to each other.

Kasanova-kun turned bright pink. Haruhi snickered at the twins and pushed them playfully away back toward the clubroom.

Head turning around she called to Kasanova-kun "Meet me in the library tomorrow after I've finished with the club"

"Ok" Kasanova answered to no one.

Coincidently, Kyoya remembered there was new a book on business that he wanted to borrow from the library as he watched Kasonova-kun walk buoyantly out of the garden.

**The next afternoon**

The library was a large circular building with multiple floors breaking up the books in different categories. The top floor held books on History, Arts, and Environmental studies. The middle floor was dedicated to Mathematics and Sciences. And the bottom floor had Politics, Law, Finance and Business but was also filled with computers and areas for study.

Haruhi had chosen a table close to the windows over looking one of the lush green lawns of Ouran. Kyoya was seated on the other side of the room 'reading' a book on business, coincidently he had a perfect view of Haruhi and Kasanova-kun. The first ten minutes were filled with Haruhi reading papers and dictating specific pieces for Kasanova-kun to write down.

A loud bang resonated from behind a book shelf near Haruhi and Kasanova-kun's table. Kyoya spotted five boys in dark trench coats, matching felt hats and black glasses, crouched on top of one another, eyes peeking through separations amongst the books in order to spy on Haruhi. Kyoya rolled his eyes at the host club's obvious disguise.

"This is boring" Hikaru announced and slumped to the floor leaning against the shelf.

"Why didn't Haruhi invite me to study too?" Tamaki wept.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kyoya said behind the group. Their costumes reminded him of Humphrey Bogart in the Maltese Falcon.

"What do you mean? We are watching to see if Kasanova-kun makes another move" Karou said sliding the cap off his head and ruffling his hair.

Kyoya stiffened suddenly at the sound of Haruhi's laughter.

"They are becoming pretty friendly" Honey-senpai observed. Mori-senpai nodded in agreement. A stab of jealously hit Kyoya hard as he looked over and saw Haruhi grinning from ear to ear at Kasanova-kun.

Boldly Kasanova-kun proposed to Haruhi "Maybe next time we could study at my place…"

Tamaki's eyes flashed red. "Stop this now" Tamaki pointed to the twins.

"YES SIR!" Kaoru and Hikaru saluted. Instantly alert, they slipped out of their coats and leapt over the bookshelf to where Haruhi was sitting.

"May we join you?" the twins asked as they took a seat on the other end of the table without waiting for a response. Kasanova-kun jumped up in surprise, his body instinctively set in a defensive pose. The twins behaviour could be unpredictable, he would never forget their threats after he accidently found out Haruhi's secret.

"Relax Bossa-Nova-kun" Karou waving him to sit down again.

"We are just here to study" Hikaru grinned leaning on the table, head in hand.

"Where are your books?" Haruhi asked skeptically.

The twins froze "We learn better through discussion" Karou replied grinning.

Haruhi snorted in reply.

"That's alright Fujioka you have given me so much already today" Kasanova-kun spoke hurriedly, quickly packing away his books.

"May I show you my papers again once I re-edit them? Do you have an email? So I don't have to take up more of your valuable time" Kasanova-kun enquired glancing quickly toward the twins.

"I do have an email address but I don't have a computer at home so I wouldn't be able to check them until I was at school again" Haruhi replies truthfully.

All the members of the host club and Kasanova-kun have a mask of shock plastered on their faces.

"How do you survive Haruhi? Seriously how are grades so good?" Hikaru grabbed her shoulders genuinely concerned.

She frowned "If I need one I use the one at school"

Kyoya stepped from their hiding place "Haruhi for someone of your intelligence, a computer is a vital accessory for studying and research. Books can only offer you so much, the Internet has a wider pool of resources and you can access anything through it" Kyoya rants, irritated.

Haruhi's placid stare pierces right through him.

Tamaki jumped out next "I have just thought of a plan! Our next mission is to buy Haruhi a new laptop. Hikaru, Karou go…"

"NO" Haruhi cuts in. "I don't need you to buy me anything"

The library was now clear of any other students so being loud or overheard was no longer a concern. Tamaki began to tear up and slumped into a ball of depression.

"Don't you have anything better to do than to spy on me?" She asks furiously stuffing her notes into her bag.

"I'm sorry Kasanova-kun, another time perhaps" calls to him as she stalks off.

"Wait Haruhi we will drive you home" Karou calls after her.

"I'll take the bus" Haruhi replied sternly, not even bothering to turn around.

"Why does she get so upset when her daddy just wants to shower her with gifts?" Tamaki questioned.

Silence descended upon the group as they helplessly watched the library doors slam shut on Haruhi's exit. They all cared for her greatly and her inability to rely on others was exasperating. Why couldn't she see that she need not carry all her burdens alone anymore?

"Haruhi is strong willed and independent. She has worked hard for everything in her life. Her father works at night, just managing to support them. Although just scrapping by, she does not complain or ask for anything in return. She came to Ouran with the understanding that graduating from this school will open many doors for her future that would not exist if she graduated through the public school system. She does not want charity or pity, especially from us. This is probably why she does not accept gifts easily." Kyoya reflects.

Karou and Hikaru were sobbing into matching hankerchiefs "Our poor sweet Haruhi"

"Haru-chan works so hard." Honey-senpai cries clutching his bear. "We must make sure to hug her more often"

Mori-senpai nods in agreement.

Tamaki had uncurled himself from the floor and just looked at Kyoya puzzled or… surprised? Kyoya was unsure.

"Do you have something in mind?" Mori-senpai asked Kyoya.

"Not yet" watching Haruhi walk away toward the front gate.

Haruhi walked toward the bus stop and checked the timetable. The next bus wasn't due for another 20 minutes and decided to walk instead. She needed to clear her head anyway, the club had gotten on her nerves and quiet streets would be a welcomed relief.

About 15 minutes into her walk the sun was setting much faster than she anticipated. The world would be engulfed in complete darkness soon. She cursed her own stubbornness for not waiting under the open light of the bus stop. She liked her neighbourhood and knew quite a few people in the area but still was not entirely comfortable walking alone at night.

She considered calling the Hitachiin's, surely they would drop everything to come get her regardless of time or place. An image of Kyoya's face flashed into her mind, suddenly, she was remembering the day he had become lost in the shopping centre near her house. Sitting at a table in a fast food restaurant, how relaxed he seemed in an unfamiliar surrounding, his slender hand gently holding the paper cup, his gray eyes locking with hers. She could understand why he was so popular, he was definitely as attractive as Tamaki…possibly even more so. She wondered vainly what his concept of an ideal girlfriend would be like. Was a woman with a well-known family name and heir to an empire all Kyoya wanted?

Agitated by this unhelpful stream of thought, she picked up her pace and rounded the corner onto the next block of houses. It was completely dark now and a group of drunken men stumbled into the street in front of her. Giving them a wide berth she over took them and kept walking.

"Hey kid?" One of the men slur at her. She kept moving quickly forward with her head down, ignoring them.

"HEY I'M TAALKIN' TO YA." the shouts began coming louder. Her heart was now galloping in her chest, she quickly turned down a familiar narrow alleyway. As their voices faded down the alleyway, she slowed to a normal pace a little out of breath. Returning back an empty main street made Haruhi sigh in relief.

It was then that she noticed a black car slowly turning around the corner behind her, keeping pace with her as she slowly made her way home. Adrenaline raced through her body as the car moved closer and closer, she was about to run for it when the car suddenly sped up until it was right beside her.

"You can stop jogging now" a tinted window winds down revealing the steel gray eyes of Kyoya. The jerk was smirking at her.

"You scared me! You could have just revealed yourself" Haruhi said exasperated.

"Why didn't you call one of us to drive you home?" Kyoya snapped back.

Haruhi stopped her next retort as she was ashamed and didn't want to admit it.

Understanding her silence, Kyoya softly spoke "Come on I'll take you home"

She slid in next to Kyoya molding her back into the soft black leather seats.

"How long were you following me?" Haruhi asked hands clasped in her lap.

"Since you left school" Kyoya replied neutrally. Her head spun toward him, fire erupted in her eyes.

"Is there someone always following me?" She shouted infuriated.

"Usually there is no need as Hikaru and Karou drive you home" he spits back.

"I can walk home unescorted. I don't need to be continuously coddled by everyone" she responded

Kyoya's hand clutched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"You were clearly uncomfortable walking alone in the dark…" Kyoya started.

Haruhi turned to stare out the window, tired of fighting. Kyoya watched her reflection in the window of the car; her eyes were weary and sad. His anger melted away and laid a hand on her arm

"No one would ever think less of you or consider it a weakness if you ask for help sometimes" Turning to look at him, the mournful look on her face was hauntingly beautiful and the urge to comfort her was overpowering.

"That's not it. I know you wouldn't think less of me." Her face turned down examining her hands in her lap.

"It was my mother's birthday this week…and I forgot" Haruhi practically whispered. Her eyes filled with tears, yet none fell onto her cheeks.

Kyoya's hand slipped down her arm and interlocked his fingers with hers as she continued.

"We have been so busy organizing the 'change of the leaves' tea party that it slipped my mind." She controlled a long exhale, attempting to re-center herself.

"I feel I have lost sight of what my ultimate purpose was for entering Ouran High School. I don't want to forget what's important to me… who is important" She choked the last few words out.

The car slowed to a stop outside her apartment building. Kyoya silently walked her upstairs to her front door.

"Thanks for the lift home senpai" Haruhi mumbled.

Kyoya lifted a hand to hold her face "Haruhi you are the most competent person I know. You are the top student of your year in every class! And you do twice as much as any other student at Ouran high school. No one has to go home and fend for themselves. The fact you can do this and excel academically makes you extraordinary" Stroking his thumb lightly across her cheek. "Your mother sounded like a sensible and compassionate woman. I am sure she would be happy to know that your life does not consist solely of study" Kyoya says soothingly.

Haruhi leans her face into his hand.

"I know you are right. She would have loved to meet you all." Smiling she lifted her head from his palm. "Good night senpai" Haruhi said quietly walking through the soft pink door into her apartment.

Kyoya returned to the car, lips turning up at the corner as he developed a plan.


	6. The Plan

Haruhi awoke early Sunday morning to an empty house; light streamed by the edges of her blinds worming it's way into the darkened room. She could hear a mixture of faint clinking crockery and the sound of birds chirping as they passed her window.

Her father had taken a double shift today, leaving her in complete solitude until late this evening. Not that she minded, it allowed her to complete homework given over the last few days and prepare for the following week undisturbed. Once she had eaten and dressed she leisurely strolled to the supermarket to buy their weekly supplies.

Upon her return she noticed a very shiny, expensive black car outside her apartment block. Her shoulder slumped, one of the boys had decided to visit herwhich usually didn't bother her, but honestly all she really wanted was to spend some time alone and be with her mother today. She looked around but couldn't see anyone she recognized, maybe she was mistaken?

She continued up the stairs to her apartment unlocking the door. Party poppers exploded all around her covering her in colorful streamers. Haruhi's face remained blank as the host club and her father cried 'Welcome Back!' giant smiles plastered across their faces. The apartment was filled with multi-coloured helium balloons flooding the ceiling. Her small living room table was covered with a white tablecloth and filled with food; her mother's shrine had an enormous bunch of roses beside it.

"Dad? Why aren't you at work?" she wondered ignoring everyone else.

"Haruhi darling" he bounded toward her pushing Tamaki over along the way and enveloping her in a hug. "We both have been so busy lately we have barely had any daddy-daughter time" he said with his cheek pressed against hers. His long hair was bound back in a high pony-tail and was wearing light brown pants and a cream knitted jumper. He must have shaved his morning as his face felt smooth against hers.

Haruhi face was still a blank mask. That did not explain why everyone else was here.

"We both know it was Kotoko's birthday this week…" her father continues, pulling back to face her. Haruhi's head and shoulders droop in shame; her father squeezed her shoulders urging her to look at him.

"All we ever do to acknowledge her each year is buy flowers for her, but not this year" Ranka-san voice pipes up excitedly. Haruhi lifts her head to look at her father curiously.

"These lovely young men are interested to know how amazing your mother was and I thought in honour of her birthday instead of mourning her we can celebrate all the amazing memories we shared with her during her life" Ranka-san's excited voice had started to crack slightly toward the end of his speech exposing his sadness at the loss of his wife.

Kyoya was standing way in the background expressing his usual cool demeanor yet utterly focused on Haruhi. Haruhi's eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill over.

Hikaru and Karou dragged her into the apartment relieving her of her bags. "We want to hear stories of you growing up" both grinning and kissed her cheeks simultaneously. She let the boys pull her over to the table of food, Honey-senpai pointing and explaining all the food they had brought for the party. Mori-senpai placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair lightly.

The rest of the day was filled with fun and laughter, Ranka-san told stories of how he met her mother and Haruhi as a little girl. Mori-senpai had brought over an old-fashioned slide projector to watch some old photographs of her family. A large white sheet had been string up against one of the walls of the living room enlarging all the embarrassing photos that existed of Haruhi as a baby.

"Oh my goodness baby Haruhi is so cute!" Tamaki cooed wriggling in happiness next to Haruhi.

"That's a little perverted even for you Tamaki-senpai" she replied but smiled at the joke.

Kyoya had spoken little to Haruhi all day but watching the sadness dissolve from her eyes was satisfying enough.

"I'm going to make some tea" Haruhi announced while standing from her seated position.

"No allow me" Kyoya spoke intercepting her from behind and gently pushed her back to a seated position on the floor. Kyoya's hands were warm on her shoulders and she peered up into his face. His features were gentle with a hint of a smile on his lips. The fading light from the window painted a smooth orange line along his jaw and made his eyes appear a smoky grey. Before she was able to reply he wondered into her kitchen.

Kyoya placed the kettle on and starting hunting for enough cups for the group. " _I should've hired a set to bring along…or bought her set a birthday gift…for her mother"_ Kyoya thought investigating her shelving system.

"They are over here senpai" Haruhi appeared behind him and handed him the appropriate number of cups as he set them on a serving tray.

"You didn't have to do this, you know…but I am still grateful you did" Haruhi said.

"What did I do?" he replied coyly.

"This party was your idea right? I don't know how you got my father to play along but…he is really enjoying himself." Haruhi had turned to watch her father. He seemed to be reenacting how Haruhi would push a shopping trolley even when it towered over her, everyone was laughing.

"And you?" Kyoya responded gently. Haruhi turned backed toward him.

"Haruhi there you are!" Tamaki wondered in. "You were so cute with your baby pigtails and little sailor dresses." Curling her hair around one finger.

"We should wear sailor costumes next week!" Tamaki exclaimed ecstatic about the idea.

"Would I be the only one wearing a dress again?" Haruhi questioned.

"So you will think about it?" Tamaki's hand snaked around her waist and pulled her back to the party ignoring Kyoya.

"Senpai I'm making tea" she protests.

"Kyoya has got everything under control. Show me more photo's of you growing up" Tamaki continued pulling her next to him in to the living room leaving Kyoya alone with a simmering kettle.

Haruhi walked around the lounge room, cleaning up as she went after seeing the twins and Tamaki to the door. Tamaki was still excitedly proposing sailor costumes as their next idea even as she closed the door soundly in his face. Her father had fallen asleep on the floor and she draped a blanket over him. Upon entering the kitchen, Haruhi found not just clean plates by the sink but Kyoya, quietly drying the last of the dishes.

"I didn't know you were still here Senpai. You don't have to wash up I will..."Haruhi said

Kyoya shrugged "Already finished. I will just collect my things" picking up a leather satchel and slung it over his shoulder.

Haruhi walked him to the front door, Kyoya stood in the open doorway one hand on the handle; Haruhi reached out placing her hand on top of his.

"Thank you for today. I cannot express how much…" Her voice failed, and looked away.

One side of Kyoya's mouth quirked up, without warning Haruhi's head whipped up and kissed Kyoya low of the cheek, dangerously close to his lips. His breath hitched, a hunger awakened deep inside him and desperately urged him to turn his head just slightly and capture her lips. Then as swiftly as it happened she stepped back into her apartment, her eyes twinkling.

"Good night Kyoya-senpai" Haruhi says.

Kyoya could not speak, his mouth had turned dry with the desire to kiss Haruhi, so nodded his head in response.

Walking back to his car, a lone figure leant against the passenger door shrouded in darkness. Approaching cautiously, the figure stood and walked toward him closing the distance between them. The fluorescent streetlight flickered revealing the figure's identity to be Tamaki. They stop facing one another.

"Kyoya do you like Haruhi?" Tamaki asked seriously.

Kyoya remained silent, his face revealing nothing.

Conflict crossed over Tamaki face. "Does she li…does she like you too?" Tamaki managed to croak out.

"As a friend" Kyoya replied truthfully.

"Have you confessed?" Tamaki said panicked.

"NO you idiot" Kyoya snapped and tensed as Tamaki sighed in relief.

"I don't think it is a good idea for you to date Haruhi." Tamaki began.

Kyoya eyebrows lifted all the way to his hairline. "Excuse me?" he stressed the word out, disbelieving what he had just heard.

Tamaki became edgy "Well, you know, it's not good for the host club if two of its' members start dating…it will distract them from the clients" Tamaki's hands were wavering everywhere as if trying to distract Kyoya from what he was trying to say.

"But its' alright for you to whisk Haruhi away anytime you please?" fury coursing through Kyoya at Tamaki's objection.

"She's…A father protecting his daughter..." Tamaki starts. Tamaki's deluded concept of his father-daughter relationship with Haruhi snapped Kyoya's remaining resolve over his emotions.

" NO! Tamaki you are not her father nor her guardian." Kyoya growled in response.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki's face shocked.

"And if you want to keep her to yourself, you are going to have to fight for her. I'm not going to hand her over to you anymore" Kyoya eyes were like blades that cut through Tamaki.

"I will see you at school tomorrow" Kyoya stepped around a stunned Tamaki and drove away.

A mixture of resentment and sadness streamed through him. Sad that he had constructed a wall between himself and his best friend yet annoyed at Tamaki's stupidity when it came to Haruhi. Closing his eyes he clenched his hands into fists, a new goal formed in his mind. Tamaki would have to fight for her, for he had no intentions of watching from afar anymore. The car had stopped at a red light and a deep red flooded the interior of the car making him appear almost demonic.

Unexpectedly, his father's words from the charity function came back to plague him.

 _"_ _Your actions today will ultimately affect your actions in your future"_

He wondered if his father had some kind of foresight that Kyoya would eventually date Haruhi? And what this would mean for him and his family in the future?

Finally, resting back into the leather seat he released a long slow breath, he hand grazed his cheek invoking the memories of Haruhi's mouth so close to his own lips, he closed his eyes and savoured the memory, excited how this small action could change everything between them.


	7. Haruhi's feelings

Walking along the brightly lit corridors of Ouran High School, Haruhi tried to ignore the feeling of apprehension sitting solidly like a weight in her chest ever since her mother's 'celebration'. She had been genuinely moved both by the club's thoughtfulness behind the organization of the entire event and by being able to celebrate all together with her new family.

But mostly she was truly grateful for Kyoya. The knowledge he had taken the time, effort and expense for her and her father to relax and experience the anniversary as a celebration. She had no words or a proper turn of phrase to articulate how she felt.

Which is why, she supposed, she had kissed him that night.

Rather than expressing himself verbally, Kyoya communicated strongly through his gestures. Verbally he is always calm, collected and gives off the impression to have purpose behind every decision he made. . .Yet his actions betrayed him sometimes by going against his habitual nature to fend off emotions. Like when they were together at the shopping center, he had helped a stranger for nothing more than the knowledge that he was doing right thing for her.

After the party she had been emotionally overwhelmed and no matter how many times she tried to express her gratitude, she felt it could never be enough. The kiss had been all of her appreciation she wished to repeat over and over again.

Now as she recounted that night, Kyoya had not look particularly pleased in regards to her actions.

Despite this, when her lips pressed against his cheek, it had felt completely different to any other time when the boys had routinely kissed her. Her lips started to tingle like she had just eaten something spicy and heat blazed across her face. But mostly she remembered an indescribable feeling that had raged in her belly. It was sweet…nice…

Haruhi had never really kissed a boy before…

 _Is that what it is suppose to feel like every time you kissed someone?_ Haruhi pondered.

If so she understood why she would see teenage couples constantly kissing as if they were glued to each other's faces.

Extending her head to look up toward the ceiling she continued her walk down the long hallways of Ouran High school.

 _Maybe I should conduct an experiment to see how I feel after kissing other boys?_ Haruhi hypothesized.

Entirely lost in thought she almost collided with the closed door of Music Room 3.

Opening the doors her view was completely over shadowed by an enormous cut out of the Titanic. Haruhi's mouth fell open in disbelief. So Tamaki's sailor idea had finally come to life. Groaning she continued forward to see exactly what type of costume he had in store for her.

No one had arrived yet and the room was deadly quiet. She stepped along a narrow blue carpet that extended up and past the arranged tables. The room was configured to feel like you were about to be board a magnificent ship.

On either side of the navy carpet was a handrail made of ivory posts with a set of white ropes connecting each of them together. Following the carpet, she inspected each table. They had been arranged on either side of the roped runway three on the left and three on the right with the largest table at the end. This she was sure was reserved for Tamaki and his sea of admirers.

A single thick red velvet rope blocked off the areas to the tables as if reserved only for 'first class passengers'.

Life jackets where draped on the back of every couch. The tables were decorated with blue and white striped table cloths, embellished with plates of nautical themed desserts including trays of buttermilk cookies iced with a red and white striped background and a giant blue anchor in the middle and cupcakes decorated in a similar fashion.

Portholes had been stuck to the walls with a very realistic photograph of the ocean behind it.

The table at the end of the carpet, held glass teapot accompanied by a single teacup and a plate with sliced lemons. Unusually the pot was filled a steaming blue liquid.

Haruhi sat on the couch for a closer look.

"Would you like to taste a cup?" A masculine voice rippled behind her.

Haruhi jumped instantly recognizing the velvety voice of Kyoya.

Her eyes widened as she turned toward him, he was decked out from head to toe in a traditional uniform of a Victorian Naval admiral. He was immaculately dressed in a dark blue velvet coat with tails. The coat was trimmed with golden fringe and was elegantly lined with polished gold buttons that ran down the centre like soldiers waiting in arms. He also wore a waistcoat of white cotton, matching button-down woollen breeches and a pair of cream cotton stockings but no hat.

"What is it exactly?" Haruhi asked her eyes dipped up and down inspecting Kyoya from head to toe. She hoped he deduced correctly that she was simultaneously referring to his cosplay attire _and_ the tea.

"It is the tea we are going to be serving today" Kyoya responded.

Haruhi narrowed her eyes yet her lips twitched into a smile.

"May I?" he asked gesturing toward the teapot. Haruhi nodded.

As he poured the tea into the sole teacup he explained, "This blue tea is a mild herbal tea made from Butterfly Pea Flowers, giving it the vivid blue you see before you. However, the smallest hint of lemon and honey will transform the tea to a soft lavender colour."

Haruhi watched as Kyoya squeezed drops of lemon juice into the blue liquid. The lemon juice dripping into the tea acted quickly like a tropical storm churning the calm sea. It smothered the colour completely leaving the tea a magnificent purple.

Haruhi picked up the cup and smelled in quizzically. It had a sweet fragrance. Sipping slowly, a light sweetened floral flavor filled her mouth and rolled over her tongue. After half a cup she felt refreshed and energized.

"That's amazing!" she giggled delighted by the new discovery. Kyoya reflected her smile and laughed to.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki came up to cuddle her.

"What do you think of the tea? We had it imported all the way from Australia!" Tamaki explained brightly while he stroked her hair. Kyoya's scowled at Tamaki however escaped Haruhi's notice.

A knock on the door interrupted Tamaki's love fest.

"Come on senpai we need to get ready" Haruhi said standing from the couch and walking toward an adjacent room used for storage.

Haruhi was thankful that her costume matched everyone else's. She and the twins wore a standard uniform of a sailor, which simply consisted of long white linen pants and a long sleeved shirt. The outfit had a royal blue collar, cuffs and necktie. The only difference between the two twins was Karou's uniform coloured a dark blue with a white collar and matching necktie.

Mori-senpai had white linen pants and shiny black shoes. A fitted vest made of white and cadet blue stripes leaving his well-muscled arms exposed. Kyoya of course knew that showing off his physical strength was clearly popular attribute amongst his patrons.

Honey's attire included a short-sleeved white linen shirt with navy blue ring surrounding the cuffs with matching blue neck-tie. He also had navy blue shorts with spenders attached by large white buttons. He also wore the traditional white naval bucket hat. Honey's outfit looked as if it had been designed for a child which only extenuated his cuteness.

After a couple of hours, there was only a couple of guests left.

Hikaru and Karou had two girls on the couches with them lost in lust as they performed one of their never-ending final scenes of incestuous curiosity. Haruhi was troubled, she had no clue where to begin her experiment nor did she know how to determine her own feelings after kissing other boys. Was it something she really needed to know?

She could simply ask the members of the host club how they felt after kissing other girls but she felt that Kyoya would see right through that plot. She headed over to sit with the girls and watch Hikaru and Karou perform their final act.

"Hello Haruhi-kun have you come to join us?" one of the girls asked.

"Yes if that is alright? I want to ask them about something" Haruhi replied.

"Of course please." She gestured to a sit next to her.

Hikaru sauntered over to Haruhi before she could sit down "He just can't seem to get enough of us" he smiled smugly. Draping himself in his usual way he leaned over her shoulder so his head was level with her face, he gave her a smarmy grin as he waggled his eyebrows.

Hikaru's face was so close to hers she could not waste this perfectly presented opportunity, turning her face toward him, she quickly pecked Hikaru on the cheek. Hikaru gasped in surprise, his face changing to a bright shade of red as he jumped away from her. Haruhi waited for the sensation to build in her stomach, but felt no different

"How forward of you Haruhi-kun" the other girl squeaked in excitement.

"I will not let you steal Hikaru away from me!" Karou cried in mock indignation.

"Wh...What was that for?" Hikaru stammered his hand had risen to the spot on his check where she had kissed him.

"What do you mean? You two kiss me all the time without explanation" Haruhi retorted.

The two girls on the couch acted like steam was coming out of their ears as their minds exploded from moe overload.

"That's because we can't help ourselves when we are around you" Karou said standing on Haruhi's otherside mimicking Hikaru's pose moments ago.

Haruhi turned to kiss Karou with a smile. Still…no difference.

"As much as I appreciate your love, what's going on? Is it our birthday?" Karou asked mischievously and snuggled into her side.

"Nothing is going on" Haruhi shrugged.

Hikaru's face was still beet red "At least warn a guy when you are going to do that" he muttered.

Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai bounced up to see what all the commotion was about.

"Haru-chan! Karo-chan! Why is Hika blushing?" Honey beamed excitedly.

"I'm not blushing" Hikaru said irritated face still flushed, looking in the opposite direction to Haruhi.

"But you are!" Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were nodding in unison.

"Haruhi was expressing her eternal love for me through the evocative act of kissing" Karou teased. Catching Hikaru's eye he encircled her waist and dipped her in classic ballroom fashion toward the floor only stopping when their foreheads were pressed closely together.

Letting their eyes catch for just a moment, she playfully slapped her hand against his shoulder in a silent order to push her upright.

Haruhi laughed as Kaoru pouted in response, he held her for no more than a second before he spun her gracefully back into a standing position. Honey-senpai broke into a rapturous round of applause as the two friends righted themselves into place.

Grinning towards her audience she stooped down to hug and kiss Honey-senpai on the forehead. He giggled in response and spun in a circle or two. Stepping in-front of Mori-senpai, she blushed suddenly, the reality of asking him to bend down in order for her to kiss him was just too embarrassing. Thankfully, he seemed to sense her inner turmoil in her face, so picked her up so they were face to face. Haruhi gave him a quick kiss on the tip of his nose, as this was only part she could reach. Mori-senpai grunted in response and placed her back on the floor visibly happier.

Haruhi, Hikaru, Karou and Honey-senpai were suddenly laughing hysterically.

Kissing the boys was nice and gave her a warm feeling about how much she cared for them but nothing else she concluded.

Maybe those feelings were a result of something she had eaten that day? There had been plenty of rich food at the party.

Tamaki wondered, over already changed back into his uniform.

"Well I deem that a success! Everyone loved the transforming blue flower tea." Tamaki boasted aloud.

"I agree" Kyoya said seeming oblivious to the laughter in the room. He subtly joined the group, while simultaneously writing in his ever-present ledger.

"Haru-chan is passing out kisses" Honey-senpai said brightly.

Both Kyoya and Tamaki's head snapped toward Haruhi.

"Kiss…Kisses?" Tamaki stuttered. He hissed the end of the word as if the last of the air had been sucked out of his lungs. His cheeks transformed into a violent shade of red.

Haruhi shrugged, still buzzing from her laughing fit. Her eyes skimmed over to Kyoya. Fierce leaden grey eyes burned into hers revealing a wildness she had never seen from Kyoya. It was so unexpected that she had difficulty pulling her eyes away. All remaining humour from the moment before completely evaporated. Her mouth turned dry like she had been deprived of water all day and her lips began to tingle.

Tamaki intercepted her line of sight breaking the spell between Kyoya and herself.

"Well, Haruhi you clearly have saved the best for last" Tamaki said flourishing every word, flicking his golden hair from his face.

Haruhi was still a little bewildered by how she was caught in Kyoya's gaze and how it made her feel unbalanced.

"What?" she said breathlessly.

"Ah, the thought of kissing me is so overwhelming, my Haruhi has become bashful" Tamaki said beginning to theatrically monologue.

"Perhaps" Tamaki continued stopping inches from Haruhi's face.

"I could assist you this time" Tamaki's voice had dropped to a deep husky whisper. His fingers had risen to stroke the side of her face, just stopping a hairs breath from her lips.

Haruhi's hand flew up covering Tamaki's entire face, preventing him from coming forward. There was an awkward moment of pause within the room as if a joke had suddenly been taken one step too far.

"I think those girls have had enough excitement for one day." Haruhi laughed airly, referring to the two girls that were currently melting into a puddle on the couch.

Tamaki paled, his body had frozen in shock upon her hand rejecting him in such a way.

As Haruhi's hurried away to change, Tamaki's head swerved in Kyoya's direction. He pierced Kyoya with a hard stare, Kyoya stared him down for a moment before Tamaki left the room.  
The sound of Kyoya clapping closed his ledger was enough encouragement for the rest host club to change and leave for the day.

While she was changing in a separate room, Karou sent her a message from their personal 'buddy' mobile they had given her.

Karou: _Hika forgot something in his locker. Meet you at the car?_

She smiled, at the cute nickname Karou had for his brother.

Haruhi: _Ok._

She quickly replied and turned to return her costume to the stand in the adjacent room.

The tables and couches had returned to their original position as if someone had hit a reset button returning the décor to its assigned location. Kyoya was standing with his back to her, making sure everything had been returned to its rightful place.

"Yours should be the last one" Kyoya broke the silence startling Haruhi.

"How did you know it was me?" Haruhi asked curiously.

After a moment Kyoya replied "Yours is the only costume that has not been returned".

Standing next to Kyoya she noticed his index finger was entirely blue.

 _A result of handling the tea perhaps?_

"What are you writing?" Haruhi asked leaning on his shoulder to peer into his ledger. On contact an electric zap had her jumping back in shock, a fluttery feeling emerged just below her naval.

Maybe she was allergic to something he was wearing?

Kyoya's attention was now completely fixed on her.

"I can't be completely certain what controlled your actions this afternoon, nonetheless, did you find the answers you were looking for?" Kyoya enquired with a smirk.

Two pink spots burned on her cheeks "What makes you think I was looking for answers?" she asked embarrassed striving to buy her time and think of a believable enough reason without relieving her true intentions.

"What was your conclusion?" Kyoya said ignoring her question and stepped toward her.

"Unsure…I will have to review the results in more detail" Haruhi said slowly attempting to steady her breath.

"Is that so?" Kyoya answered teasingly. Haruhi nodded while she clutched at her stomach, anything to control her hands from shaking.  
"Can I be of any assistance?" his voice softening the closer he moved toward her.

He was so close now Haruhi had no choice but to turn upward to look into his face. Kyoya's body was close enough that his body heat felt like a sun on a hot summer's day burning her skin. Her heart raced in response and she feared that he would be able to hear it.

Her fingers twitched implying they wanted to move, to reach out to touch Kyoya. She flexed her fingers unsettled by this new sensation. She watched his eyes roam over her face and stop at her lips. Haruhi breath caught in her chest as her eyes dropped to his mouth as well…she wanted to continue her experiment and know what it felt like to kiss Kyoya…on the lips.

Yet her hand gestures seemed to bring Kyoya back to his senses. His eyes blinked rapidly as if something was caught in his long lashes and stepped away.

A twinge popped up in her chest, the same feeling as if she had lost something she valued.

"Karou and Hikaru will be waiting" Kyoya said focusing on something behind her.

A wave of humiliation and rejection washed over her and she felt like she suddenly wanted to cry. Not trusting herself to speak she nodded, spinning around and dashed toward the nearest exit.

Haruhi hurried down the hallway but paused at a corner to compose herself before meeting with Karou and Hikaru. She felt like she was simultaneously having a heart attack and wanting to throw up. She had never EVER felt like that with a boy before or anyone before. One of her hands came to rest over her lips. Tears burned the back of her eyes at her embarrassment in regards to her own fierce desire to kiss Kyoya.

Had she developed feelings for Kyoya? When did that happen? HOW did that happen?

She was not the type of girl to be interested in having a boyfriend especially in high school, they were just a distraction. Yet she never thought she would meet anyone like Kyoya. The corner of the lips lifted into a smile.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket.

Hikaru: _Hurry up Haruhi or we will leave without you._

Hikaru was all talk but she knew they would never leave without making sure she returned home safely. Pushing off the wall she jogged down the staircase toward the front of the school, deciding what she should do next.


	8. Haruhi's experiment

Kyoya filled his ledger with the positive comments some of the ladies had passed onto him regarding the nautical themed event.

"Well I deem that a success! Everyone loved the transforming blue flower tea." Tamaki boasted aloud.

"I agree" Kyoya said.

It had indeed been quite successful. Most patrons had stayed for longer than usual, seeing more than one host during the afternoon. Kyoya smiled at least his friend had returned to his usual self.

Tamaki's voice had brought him conscious to his present surroundings, which was filled with gleeful laughter. Searching for the happy sound he watched Hikaru, Karou, Honey-senpai and Haruhi roaring with laughing. Mori-senpai held a slightly amused expression on his face.

"Haru-chan is passing out kisses" Honey-senpai said brightly.

Kyoya stopped writing mid-sentence, lifting his head to stare at Haruhi.

 _Kisses?_ Kyoya thought puzzled.

Kyoya had replayed the image of Haruhi kissing him almost daily while he was at school and plagued his dreams at night. He wanted her to kiss him again or vice versa. But why would she be kissing the others? Kyoya was agitated that he couldn't figure out the reasons for her actions.

Her face was flushed from her excitement, hair swept lightly across her forehead reaching the top of her left eye. Her hair was growing quite quickly that it would soon cover her eyes, which in his mind would be a tragedy.

"Kiss…Kisses?" Tamaki stuttered blushing.

Haruhi shrugged in response to Tamaki embarrassment, then her eyes made contact with his. He knew that his eyes echoed his desire for her.

The smile dropped a little from her face and he noticed her chest rise quickly. Had she gasped in response to him?

Then the annoying slender form of Tamaki blocked his view.

"Well Haruhi you clearly have saved the best for last" Tamaki said recovered swiftly from his previous embarrassment, flicking his golden hair from his face. Kyoya narrowed his eyes at Tamaki's back.

"What?" she stammered.

Kyoya thought she seemed confused. His emotions ran wild; hope that her feelings were making her feel as disoriented as he felt when they were in the same room.

"Ah the thought of kissing me is so overwhelming, my Haruhi has become bashful." Tamaki said beginning to monologue.

Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps" Tamaki continued stopping inches from Haruhi's face.

"I could assist you this one time" Tamaki's voice had dropped to a husky whisper. Kyoya recognized that voice, it was the same he used with his clients.

Tamaki's fingers stroked the side of Haruhi's face, stopping at her lips.

Thankfully no one noticed that Kyoya had broken the pen in his hand and ink was running down the open page and staining his finger.

Haruhi's hand flew up covering Tamaki's entire face, preventing him from coming forward.

"I think those girls have had enough excitement for one day." Haruhi said appearing nonchalant as she referred to the two girls that have melted into a puddle on the couch. She and the twins hurried away to return into their school uniforms.

Looking at Tamaki still standing alone in solemn remorse, Kyoya felt a margin of sympathy for his friend. He knew Tamaki still cared for Haruhi, loved her truthfully, but his empathy towards his friend was lessening day by day with the constant shameless flirting he seemed willing to shove into Kyoya face at every possible moment. They were both on the same playing field now and maybe Kyoya could take some pride within himself that Tamaki was taking him so seriously as a rival. But for now, at this moment, nothing but the greatest surge of self- satisfaction over came him at the sight of her rejecting him so quickly and thoroughly.

Tamaki's head swerved in Kyoya's direction. He pierced Kyoya with a hard stare, Kyoya stared him down for a moment before Tamaki slumped his shoulders in defeat and left the room.

Kyoya clapped his ledger closed and walked toward the bathroom to clean his hand. Discarding the destroyed pen in the wastebasket in the bathroom he scrubbed his hand beneath hot water. He pondered again why Haruhi would be kissing everyone? She was not normally a fan of public affection nor did she usually display such actions to those she cares for.

Could it be that the kiss she gave me did mean something more? Hope swelled in his chest. After five minutes of vigorous yet fruitless cleaning he left to resume his final duties.

He always made sure that everything had returned to its original state ready for the next day.

Kyoya could smell Haruhi before he saw her enter the room. Haruhi did not wear any kind of potently sweet or heavily musky perfumes like most of the girls that attended Ouran High School did. Haruhi had a clean faintly floral fresh scent that he now could strangely pick out amongst others.

"Yours should be the last one" Kyoya spoke loudly so Haruhi could hear him.

"How did you know it was me?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya did not want to admit his recent discovery about how she smelt, so hesitated before replying.

"Yours is the only costume that has not been returned" he finally said as she hung her costumes amongst the others.

"What are you writing in that?" Haruhi asked leaning into his shoulder. Her body felt warm against his and sent goose bumps across his shoulder and down his upper arm. As swiftly as she pressed against him she jumped away as some static zapped between them. Turning as she jolted back. Haruhi looked completely surprised. Curiosity got the better of him and he could not longer control himself after feeling her body slightly brush against his own. His arm was still tingling like a thousand short circuits crackled under his skin.

"I am not completely certain what controlled your actions this afternoon, nonetheless, did you find the answers you were looking for?" Kyoya enquired seriously.

Two pink spots materialized on her cheeks, making her completely adorable.

"What makes you think I was looking for answers?" she asked embarrassed.

Her embarrassment encouraged him to push her into realizing her feelings or even acting on them.

"What is your conclusion?" Kyoya said ignoring her question and boldly stepped toward her, wanting to be closer to her.

"Unsure…I will have to review the results" Haruhi replied no longer denying anything.

"Is that so?" Kyoya answered amused.

Her floral scent filled his senses clouding his better judgment as he continued forward.

"Can I be of any assistance" his voice softening. Hoping she would be inclined to kiss him again even if it were only on the cheek.

His close proximity forced her to look up toward him. He could almost see her thoughts racing through her umber eyes. The golden flecks surrounding her pupils seemed to shimmer in the darkening room. Her lips parted unconsciously, pulling his eyes down to look at her mouth.

He had been dreaming of kissing her for weeks and was becoming impatient.

A moment passed, then two, their bodies locked in position as he fought his own desires.

As much as desperately he wanted her, he did not want their first kiss to be hiding in a corner of Music Room 3. He wanted them to be on equal terms, that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

He wanted her to see him and not just her friend, or her senpai, but as the man she wanted to give herself completely to, both body and mind.

It took all of his will power to step away from Haruhi, blinking his eyes trying to dislodge images of kissing her. He attempted to focus on any inanimate object within the room.

"Karou and Hikaru will be waiting" Kyoya said focusing on something behind her.

He saw Haruhi's head bobbing up and down but said nothing.

Glancing down at her face he was surprised to see she was visibly upset, but before he could react she ran out of the room.

"Shit" he said running a hand through his hair in frustration.

He wished he knew how she felt but he couldn't bring himself to confessing out of the blue, not when he wasn't a completely sure it wouldn't frighten or push her away from him.

Her kiss had permanently altered the dynamics of their relationship. He thought it similar to the lemon juice changing the tea from a serene blue to a vibrant purple. Her kiss had awakened a need in him he couldn't explain nor did he particularly care too. Now that he saw her through new eyes, he could not imagine just being friends with her.

Yet he wanted to be 100% sure that she returned his feelings. He suspected she was struggling with how to act around him.

Suddenly, a seed of doubt crept up from the back of his mind. He was not the only member who did not receive a kiss from Haruhi today. If she wanted to see how it felt to kiss other boys it made sense that she had would kiss Honey, Mori and the twins. And she of course has kissed him weeks ago…does that mean she has kissed Tamaki in the past? That would make sense why Tamaki acted so possessively of her. Stabs of jealously and betrayal raked his though body.

Tamaki called Kyoya almost daily regarding the most insignificant things; homework, ideas for the club, how annoying the twins and mostly how Haruhi acted toward him. So why would he not call if Haruhi had kissed him?

Unless he had taken the leap and kissed her?

Is that the reason she was acting the way she did today?

He did declare war against Tamaki but did not realize he would fight dirty this early in their game of hearts.

Tamaki stormed out of the room to avoid Kyoya's patronizing stare. Ever since Kyoya admitted to having feelings for Haruhi, Tamaki couldn't help but see the differences in Kyoya's actions toward her, although subtle as they were.

Kyoya would drift and made sure he was standing near Haruhi and apart of the conversation she was involved in. When speaking to the group regarding upcoming club activities his eyes would linger on Haruhi for longer than anyone else and when working silently on his laptop he would lift his head every so often to look at her, never giving anything away. Tamaki knew him too well to see the changes, to notice the smile in his eyes that he managed to hide from everyone else.

Tamaki was surprised that anything… or more to the point, anyone could distract Kyoya from his work. He didn't know why but the more he saw the two together the more frustrated he became. Haruhi's rejection this afternoon had hurt more than he expected but even worse Kyoya's smug reaction had pushed Tamaki over the edge. He was so angry. He trudged and stomped around the empty halls of Ouran High School.

After 15 minutes, he was tired and went back to retrieved his bag from Music Room 3. About 50m away from the door he saw Haruhi burst through and race down the hall in the opposite direction. She had not seen him in her haste and concerned at her distress he jogged after her. Tamaki was about to call out to her when she stopped to lean against the corner of the hallway.

She was breathing heavily from her run and his eyes tracked the rise and fall of her shoulders as she tried to catch her breath.

Slowing his pace to a walk he continued towards her confidentially, mentally drafting a humorous pick-up line to hopefully alleviate the tension he could feel radiating from her even with the distance between them.

Just beyond arms reach Haruhi's hand lifted to her face, her fingertips lightly caressing her lips. He stopped dead in his tracks. He knew Kyoya to still be in Music Room 3 as he was always the last to leave and locked the door behind him.

Questions forced themselves to the forefront of his mind.

 _Had Kyoya kissed Haruhi?_

 _But why was Haruhi running away?_

 _Had she not liked it?_

 _Had Kyoya forced himself onto her?_

A fierce rage echoed through his body at this last thought and his hands balled into fists. Tamaki's face lifted about to break his silence and speak to her when he noticed her reflection in the window opposite them.

Although her fingers obscured most of her mouth he could see one corner had lifted into a shy smile. A sudden pain ripped though his chest causing him to place a hand over his heart.

Haruhi's phone chimed and she fished it out of her pocket. Reading the text, she returned her phone to her pocket and continued her way down the stairs and out of the building. She hadn't even noticed his presence. Never once turning around in suspicion to notice him.

 _So Haruhi has feelings for Kyoya as well_ Tamaki thought. He should be thrilled that two of his closest friends were interested in one another romantically, but for some reason he wasn't. He was conflicted, he truly wanted Kyoya to be happy. His friend deserved that more than most but would he truly be happy with Haruhi. Haruhi was definitely Kyoya's intellectual equal despite that, Haruhi was extremely competent at everything and so sweet a girl like that suited him more than Kyoya. His mouth dropped out that this last idea. _Haruhi and I dating_? Tamaki felt his face flush. He always fantasized of them being together and to have Haruhi's complete and utter adoration for him. But what if they did start dating? A regular fantasy popped in his mind.

 _An image of Haruhi adoring face looking directly into his eyes. Tamaki's hand stroking down the side of her face causing her to blush so sweetly. "Oh senpai" Haruhi whispered seductively._

The blush radiated from his face and down his entire body. He crouched down where he was; so many feelings were churning around inside of him.

All this time, the protectiveness over her, not allowing other men to fawn over her. He didn't want to admit it but with each boy he had deterred from Haruhi's affections he had unknowingly been protecting himself too from falling for her. Wanting to touch and console her, wanting to behold and protect her, gain her friendship and affections. So many obvious signs pointing to the fact that he was in love with Haruhi!

Finally admitting the truth to himself he wanted to run and tell her immediately. He jumped up to his feet, but of course he couldn't tell her. She liked Kyoya. His shoulders slumped. If he had learned anything from helping couples get together over the years, nothing was certain until the couple confessed their feelings for each other. He would not give up until he was positive of Haruhi's feelings for Kyoya. He decided to act as normal as possible for the time being and watch how Haruhi and Kyoya interacted with each for the next week while he decided how to confess to Haruhi.


	9. Kyoya's Birthday

As time passed the days became cooler and the evenings became darker. Haruhi shivered as she, Hikaru and Karou walked through the school front gate. The wind was particularly icy today and she was thankful she had the boys' woolen blazer as a uniform rather the girls' dresses.

The twins were arguing behind her, bickering about some homework Hikaru had forgotten to do.

"You can't copy mine. The teachers already think we're one person. I don't want to be marked down for plagiarism," Karou argued.

Haruhi smiled to herself as the pair continued to squabble behind her. Karou had been acting out recently as if wanting to be seen as an individual rather than the exclusively pair they used to pose as.

"Who cares we will get the same marks anyway" Hikaru pleaded as he raised his arms above his head in a quick exaggerated shrug.

"No" Karou said sternly holding his ground.

Haruhi had become so attuned to the two boys that she wasn't at all concerned about their regular arguments. Karou, who generally displayed a more submissive character, was pushing Hikaru to look at situations that normally he would probably brush off or ignore. Haruhi hoped that Hikaru would eventually pick up on Kaoru's need for independence before they both ended up in another fight that would surely break the very foundations of Ouran High if things became too heated.

The icy wind had suddenly stopped striking at her back as she was enveloped into a hug from Hikaru. His closeness allowed his body heat to transfer to hers. It was moment of bliss.

"Haruhi" Hikaru whimpered in her ear. "Can I please borrow your homework?"

"Ha, the teachers would truly be confused if you managed to obtain full marks" Karou snickered from behind. Hikaru scowled at Karou in return.

"I'm not going to give you the answers Hikaru, but I am happy to help you through it. It is not due until third period right? We have plenty of time to finish it" Haruhi said.

Hikaru let her go folding his arms across his chest.

"It's not like I can't do it. I just didn't have time to do it" Hikaru said defensively.

"I know you can do it" Haruhi said turning to smile at him.

Yet as soon as he released her, his gift of warmth evaporated. The wind felt even colder and seemed to cut straight through her clothes and reach her skin causing her to involuntarily shiver more violently.

Something warm and cozy wrapped around her neck from behind.

"You need a scarf Haruhi, it is unseasonably cold today." Kyoya's rich voice filled the space around her.

The scarf was thin and black with a ribbed pattern. Groups of five horizontal lines in platinum grey were spaced at different intervals along the scarf. Turning to face him "What about you senpai?" Haruhi asked lifting her hands to return the scarf. Kyoya's hands snaked out and grasped her stopping her movements. He wore a matching pair of gloves, but instead of having horizontal lines two slightly thicker grey lines ran down the back of his hand and along his index and middle fingers making his fingers appear thin a delicate like the hand of a pianist.

The gloves felt as soft as a bunch of feathers against her skin and her body instantly felt warm. Karou raised a quizzical eyebrow at Kyoya.

"Haruhi your hands are freezing. You should get inside before you get sick" Kyoya ordered.

In Haruhi's opinion Kyoya let go of her hands far too soon and wrapped the scarf around her neck again blocking out the abysmal weather. For something so soft and thin it was amazingly effective. She could no longer feel the wind crawling against her skin.

The final bell rang having them all running inside to their respective classrooms. Haruhi used this time to snuggle into the scarf. Haruhi raised her shoulders up and dipped her head in comfort as the warmth from the scarf instantly caught the chill that had been scaling the length of her spine. She took a deep breath; it smelled clean like it had been just taken out of a drawer or a cupboard. The faintest trace of Kyoya's smell weaved itself into the fine cloth. She wasn't sure if it was his aftershave or shampoo but whatever it was extremely comforting. She was glad it was large enough to cover the grin on her face.

Upon reaching the classroom, the heating was high enough to warrant removing everyone's outer layer. Regretfully she removed Kyoya's scarf and her blazer and prepared for class.

During lunch Hikaru and Karou had gone to the cafeteria to buy their lunch as they did everyday. Haruhi remained in class eating her bento of leftovers from the night before with some of her classmates.

About halfway through her bento someone called

"Fujioka-kun you have a visitor…visitors actually" the boy that called her seemed nervous.

"Hi Haru-chan" Honey-senpai bounced into the room followed by the towering Mori-senpai. The classroom erupted into hushed whispers.

"Hi Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai" she greeted them individually.

"Where are Hikaru and Karou?" Mori-senpai asked searching the room for them.

"They are buying lunch. What is going on?" Haruhi asked growing concerned.

Honey-senpai grabbed her arm pulling her down into a crouch. His face pulled a super suspicious look as he covered his mouth to whisper in her ear.

"There is to be a secret meeting this afternoon in the club room"

"What about?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"We will find out today. Tama-chan is being very tight-lipped about it" Honey replied.

One of the warning bells sounded just as Hikaru and Karou entered the room.

"Oh hello Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai" they said in unison.

Honey jumped back from Haruhi back to his usual happy demeanor.

"Bring Hika and Kao-chan too" Honey waved as he and Mori back out of the room.

"What was that about?" Hikaru asked.

"Apparently there is a secret meeting this afternoon" Haruhi replied.

One of the girls from the class came up to them and boldly asked.

"Is the Host club organizing another event? If so, everyone from the class would be extremely interested to go"

"I honestly don't know." Haruhi replied truthfully.

"A meeting sounds too organized for Tono-sama. It must be Kyoya's doing" Karou said this last part watching Haruhi for a reaction. But Sensei had entered the classroom and everyone returned to his or her seats to resume class.

As classes finished for the day Haruhi, Hikaru and Karou made their way to Music Room 3. Chatting and joking as they usually do.

Haruhi reached the door handle first and opened the doors wide. The room was completely bear expect in the middle of the room a large blank white board with five chairs placed in front of it. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were already seated in two of the chairs.

"Where's Tamaki and Kyoya? And there aren't enough chairs" Karou asked.

"We haven't seen either of them." Mori-senpai said solemnly as he returned his head in the direction of the whiteboard.

The light suddenly dimmed and a spotlight highlighted the whiteboard and a spot adjacent to the board.

"Now that you all have arrived, we can begin" Tamaki's voice filled the room like he was speaking into a microphone. All the club members looked around in confusion.

"What's going on Tono?" Hikaru asked annoyed.

Tamaki stepped out from behind the whiteboard dressed as a military general; a large metal pointer in hand.

"Lady and gentlemen, we are here as Kyoya's date of birth will be commencing next week and we as a club must rally together to give him the greatest celebration he has ever experienced!" Tamaki's voice was directly stern as he paced back and forth in front of the whiteboard. The long metal pointer was flicking side-to-side attempting to emphasize his point.

"Kyoya works tirelessly to facilitate our every whim and need for this club and deserves to be rewarded." Tamaki holted to one side of the board; paused for effect and flipped it over revealing his plan.

They were all silent staring at the board. It looked like a toddler had drawn random pictures all over the place. Arrows were pointing to various clumps of writing also deposited randomly over the board. A huge smile highlighted Tamaki's face.

"What is that?" Karou asked disbelief plastered on his face.

"I think those pictures are suppose to be us…"Hikaru said squinting at the writing attempting to decipher the cryptic message.

"So next Saturday we get Kyoya up early…" Tamaki began pointing at a bubble of writing in the upper right hand corner.

"NO!" all the boys seated called together. Haruhi's eyebrows shot up in surprise and looked to Karou for an explanation.

"Kyoya getting up early is as bad if not worse than waking a certain someone else from their nap" Karou's whispered toward Haruhi as his eyes darting in Honey-senpai' direction. Haruhi received the message loud and clear and swallowed nervously at the thought.

Tamaki's eyes swan with tears as he squatted down into the fetal position.

Haruhi stood to read the writing more closely.

"I don't know if senpai would like to do any of these things." Haruhi said truthfully.

Tears began to stream down Tamaki's face.

"Don't get me wrong this is very thoughtful" Haruhi waved her hands distressed that she had upset Tamaki further.

"Why don't we ask Kyoya wants he wants to do?" Haruhi said.

"You think that would be the smartest thing to do" Everyone spun to see Kyoya standing in the doorway.

Tamaki jumped up using his body as a shield in attempts to hide his birthday suggestions.

"Kyoya? What are you doing here? You know we don't have any club activities today" Tamaki spluttered.

"And yet here you all are?" Kyoya questioned, using a very pointed index finger to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

A shiver ran down everyone's spine, Haruhi felt like she was a child about to be scolded by a parent.

Kyoya sighed "There is a rumour going around the school regarding a secret party the Host Club is organizing …and there is photographic evidence." Kyoya held up his phone showing a picture of Honey-senpai whispering into Haruhi's ear earlier that day. Kyoya briefly flicked his gaze over to her, his eyes accusing as if she had some part to play in this scheme and she couldn't help but gulp in fear.

"I know you have good intentions Tamaki and I thank you the thought." Kyoya said.

Tamaki beamed "Kyoya."

"However" Kyoya cut him off. "My family has organized a small party for family and our most respected clients" his voice returning to his usual professional tone. "I can extend the guest list to include you all, however, it is essentially a fancy business meeting"

"Count us out!" the twins said simultaneously hands folding behind their heads.

"But I would like to spend time with you all too. I was thinking along the lines of a dinner. Our company has bought a chain of restaurants that have yet to be tested. We can be the first guests" Kyoya said sliding his ledger out of thin air and began writing something.

"Why don't I cook you dinner?" Haruhi interjected. Kyoya looked over to her, her eyes smiling. _I would love to have you all to myself for just one evening._

"I would not want to trouble you with that kind of task." Kyoya said casually. Having to cook on a daily basis for herself and her father must be exhausting yet alone providing food for all of them.

"It would be no trouble. I have cooked for us before. Then you could actually enjoy the meal without having to critique every detail like the restaurant décor, the menu, the staff etc. You could just relax." Haruhi said warming to the idea.

Kyoya felt heat rise up his neck; she was so adorable and loved the fact that she wanted to prepare a meal for him.

"At Haruhi's house?" Tamaki sprang up cuddling Haruhi.

"NO" Kyoya answered too quickly. Recovering he continued "Why don't we book a place and stay the night. Have a weekend away"

"Yes! You pick the place then Kyoya. Since it's your birthday" Tamaki said happily. Kyoya thought if Tamaki were a dog he would see his tail wagging rapidly. He knew that his friend wanted to do something nice for him but the fact he had yet to relinquish his hold of Haruhi was making his blood boil.

Haruhi pushed Tamaki hands off her.

"Kyoya organizes everything I think we could at least take the reins on the one." Haruhi said appearing annoyed.

Honey-senpai piped up "My family owns a penthouse apartment in Ginza. We could overlook the pretty lights of the city and is easy enough for everyone to get there."

Haruhi turned to look at Kyoya to confirm this was acceptable for him. Staying in Tokyo would probably be the most convenient option as they had exams coming up and did not have the luxury of time to waste travelling somewhere further away. Not to mention that Haruhi still did not own a valid passport.

"Great idea" Kyoya said never looking away from Haruhi's eyes.

Tamaki was excited all week about the party. He decided we should have a commoner's themed birthday party.

"Can we play games?" Tamaki he begged.

"Please no " Kyoya said.

Tamaki had also continuously been sending Haruhi ideas for traditional western style birthday cakes. After sending her photo's of the famous green princess cake from Sweden she had stopped returning his texts.

She wanted everything to be perfect for Kyoya just as he made everything perfect for the club.

Days before the intended event, Haruhi was still debating with herself over what to cook for the evening. She had a number of ideas but incessantly questioned if it was too common, too spicy, too sweet or more importantly too complicated to reproduce correctly. She had no idea what Kyoya's favourite foods were nor did she get much help when she asked the group about Kyoya's preferences. Tamaki had simply demanded an array of foods 'commoners' ate at a birthday party.

The twins suggested a western roast with plates of meat, glazed with sticky sauces, mashed potatoes drizzled in creamy butter and steamed greens seasoned with herbs and spices.

Honey-senpai kindly gave me her, a list of desserts he favoured, offering to sample anything she chose to make.

Putting all the advice aside she decided to do what everyone was avoiding to-do and called Kyoya directly.

After the first ring Kyoya picked up the phone. "Hello Haruhi" he greeted.

"Hi senpai I'm sorry to bother you. I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time." Haruhi said.

"Not at all. What's going on?" Kyoya asked briskly. She had not been interrupting anything at all, in fact, he was just daydreaming about her and procrastinating from finishing his homework.

"I was wondering what you favourite food was? Or if there was something in particular you would like to eat for your birthday" Haruhi asked timidly.

He paused thinking seriously.

"I love anything spicy. I would like something traditional and simple...what you would have with your own family" Kyoya tried to explain becoming embarrassed by what he was trying to ask Haruhi to do.

His family had organized the best food to be prepared for his 'birthday party'. World-class chefs had been flown in from Europe especially, to serve the most exclusive foods of the season. The cuisine had been exceptional as always but he had no idea what half of it was and had stopped taking notice half way through the evening.

Haruhi's heart melted to how Kyoya's voice seemed to dip down at the end. She knew how cold his family was to each other and the fact they had again found another way to use this event as a source for business was disgusting.

"Done. What about dessert? Would you like a cake? To be honest I am not overly confident with my baking skills. We can order some desserts…" Haruhi said honestly.

"I've tasted your cooking Haruhi I highly doubt you could make something terrible." Kyoya said.

She bushed at his compliment thankful he could not see her over the phone.

Before she could speak he continued.

"We may as well give something Tamaki wants. Make one of those western style birthday cakes he wants so badly. Hopefully that will be enough of a distraction for him." Kyoya said bitterly yet she knew was in jest.

"I will pick the least extreme cake for your sake," she joked along.

"I was speaking to Fuyumi yesterday. My powers of persuasion do not seem to work on her and insisted she join our dinner party. Is it all right to add her and her husband to the guest list? They will only be staying for dinner." Kyoya asked sounding apologetic.

"Of course. I would love to meet her again. We barely had time to speak at the charity event" Haruhi said unsure if bringing up that particular party would be awkward.

"She said the same thing and is determined to get to know you better" Kyoya seemed not to notice her mention the party or probably did not care.

They both were silent after that. Neither one knew what to say next yet neither ready to end the conversation.

"Haruhi. I'm home" Haruhi's father called in the background.

"Coming! I'm sorry Kyoya-senpai I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. See you tomorrow" Kyoya said and hung up.

Walking across the room he caught his reflection in one of the windows. He was a bit surprised what he saw. His features were unchanged, his eyes, eyelashes, eyebrows and hair were still shaded a deep onyx. But the face that stared back at him was filled with a huge smile making his face appear brighter and his eyes sparkle with a secret pleasure.

Haruhi decided to make Tan Tan Men (Ramen). Although not traditionally Japanese she decided this would be the easiest dish to make in a large quantity and she could add plenty of Rayu (chili oil) for Kyoya. She borrowed two gigantic pots from her neighbours to make the pork, shrimp and chili broth and in the end made enough stock to feed the Japanese army.

Once the stock was prepared she could easily assemble individual bowls at the house. Quick, hearty and delicious but most of all, spicy! Haruhi bought some extra chili oil to place on the table for anyone who was adventurous enough to add even more spice to their bowls.

Hikaru and Karou came to pick her up and help gather all the food supplies for the party.

"My god Haruhi how much food did you make?" Hikaru puffed down the stairs as he struggled to keep ahold onto one of the stockpots.

"I need it to feed a lot of people." Haruhi said smiling. She was thankful the twins were over so often that her neighbours had finally stopped coming out to look at the 'luxurious' car they picked her up in.

Arriving at their destination, two footmen hurried out and started unpacking the produce.

"Wait" Haruhi started to protest their actions but Karou took her arm.

"Don't worry they will bring it up to the apartment." Karou led her into the marbled building and toward the elevator.

"Excuse me, at you with the Haninozuka party?" the concierge asked.

"Yes we were" Hikaru said one hand in his pocket.

"This way please. The penthouse has it's own private elevator" The man said bowing then leading us to a different set of lifts.

 _Apartments can have their own private elevator?_ Haruhi shook her head in disbelief _._

Arriving at the top floor, the doors revealed an apartment the size of a house. The apartment consisted of two entire floors of the building.

Haruhi had never seen anything like it before. The apartment revealed an open living room with tawny wooden flooring. The centre had a rose gold shaggy carpet topped with an oiled table made of driftwood surrounded on three sides by tanned leather couches. Haruhi momentarily stopped as she took in the entire left side of the apartment; large glass windows that rose from the floor to the ceiling over looked the city below. The different colour signs and distant skyscrapers looked very beautiful from high above.

Towards the back on the right side of the room was a spiral staircase hidden by thin wooden slats that extended up to the next floor. The stairs curled tightly upwards like a small tornado opening the ceiling leading to the upper level of the apartment. To the left behind the couches was a hallway leading to a closed bedroom door made of dark mahogany. Closer to her right was a white wall with Japanese style long sliding wooden door and directly above this door was a glass balcony revealing more bedrooms upstairs.

"Welcome. Come put everything in the kitchen" Honey came out to see them.

Haruhi quickly walked through the sliding door to her right.

The living room was a blur of colours as the ceiling had been covered in balloons of different shapes and sizes.

As she walked into the kitchen her mouth dropped out. It was enormous. The rectangular room had a long island bench running down the centre with dark paneled cupboards lined up on either side contrasting boldly with the pure white marble table tops and finishing with glistening silver appliances including both sinks, the fridge, coffee machine right down to the shiny rice cooker that gleamed above the oven door. It was beautifully set up and Haruhi felt immediately intimidated by its grandeur and wasn't sure if she would be able to use any of the appliances.

A few men followed in behind them with all the food supplies and she watched them place the giant pots onto the gas stovetop that looked like it had never been used.

Once the service men had left Tamaki and Kyoya entered the kitchen.

"This is going to be the greatest birthday party ever" Tamaki danced excitedly grabbing Kyoya around the shoulders and pulling close into his side.

"That remains to be seen but I am glad everyone is here." Kyoya said cringing playfully at Tamaki's touch.

"So Tamaki what games do you have planned for us?" Hikaru asked an evil grin stretching across his face.

Kyoya eyes widened in alarm. Haruhi giggled at his expression.

"I have set everything up in the living room before dinner" Tamaki led everyone to the living room.

For a couple of hours they played pin the tail of the donkey and as they were failing to play celebrity heads the elevators bell rang signaling someone's arrival.

"That must be Fuyumi and her husband" Kyoya said standing to go greet her.

A slender woman bounced into the room followed by a more composed Kyoya. Fuyumi was dressed casually in tight skinny jeans and a fitted silk olive shirt rolled up at her elbows. She wore her hair loosely down in a ponytail with the long ends pulled over her right shoulder.

"Sorry I am late everyone, but my husband was working and won't be able to make it. But I thought I'd bring some appetizers to make up for it" Fuyumi remarked holding a tray of sushi. Everyone stood up to greet her. Haruhi grabbed the tray of sushi to place on a table for everyone to nibble as Fuyumi hugged Tamaki.

After placing the tray down she turned to see Fuyumi had followed her and was standing right behind her.

"Haruhi it is so lovely to see you again" Fuyumi said warmly.

"Yes it is lovely to see you…." Haruhi stopped as Fuyumi engulfed her in a tight hug. Haruhi was surprised at her affectionate nature compared to her brother. After a moment she smile and returned the hug, noticing Kyoya watching their every move.

"Come we will start the next game" Tamaki waved everyone back to the floor. Kyoya let out a long groan of protest.

40 minutes later Hikaru was still arguing about the rules with Tamaki.

"I better get dinner started" Haruhi stood and rushed away toward the kitchen.

After Haruhi found all the equipment she needed she turned on the gas to warm up the stock. She then set a pot a water to boil to cook the noodles and had all the toppings assembled out on the island bench. It was only then that she admitted to herself _I might have made a little too much food._

Fuyumi came in as she placed the noodles into the boiling water.

"Can I help you?" Fuyumi suggested. "That way we can chat as we work"

"Ok" Haruhi responded turning to stir the noodles making sure they were not sticking together.

Turning back a moment later the kitchen was covered with pots and pans and every cupboard door was open. _How had Fuyumi managed to pull everything out of the cupboards?_

"Fuyumi-san…ah Ootori-san ah" Haruhi was flustered unsure what her married name was. "We don't need that many things. I have everything we need." Wavering her hands as if that were going to stop her pulling things off the shelves.

"Oh" Fuyumi pouted. Haruhi shook her head slightly at the open difference between Kyoya and his sister's personality. Haruhi wondered what his elder brother's were like and was tempted to ask Fuyumi but decided against it.

Placing most of the extra things off to the side, as Haruhi didn't now where they originally belonged, she started placing the noodles into individual bowls while Fuyumi chatted to her happily.

Kyoya stalked into the kitchen, his face dark with anger.

"Kyoya what's wrong?" Fuyumi asked shocked.

"That game… "Kyoya stopped so angry by the situation. Haruhi couldn't quite understand as she could her everyone else laughing.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad." Fuyumi replied.

"Go see for yourself" Kyoya said in a deep tone.

"I'm helping Haru…"

"I will be fine I'm almost done. Can you get everyone sitting at the table please" Haruhi interrupted. She didn't want to be rude but she preferred if she didn't have Fuyumi's 'assistance'. As Fuyumi walked out, Kyoya let out a sigh of relief.

"I bet Tamaki is having the time of his life" Haruhi said.

Kyoya glared at her.

"Did you know there would be games?" Kyoya accused her.

"Maybe..."Haruhi laughed.

Upon hearing the sound Kyoya relaxed, only to realize they were alone in the kitchen. Kyoya watched Haruhi work, ladling spoons of amber coloured broth in each dish. She had picked handmade wide-rimed Arabake noodle bowls. They were a perfect round shape and were deep enough for a decent portion size. They were hand painted black but on the inside of the bowl was a single white brush stroke circling the bottom of the bowl. As Haruhi filled the bowls with the mouth-watering steaming liquid she carefully decorated each with the regular small square sheets of nori, a halved soft boiled egg, spicy pork mince and finished each with sprinkled chopped shallots, sesame seeds and finely sliced chili. He chuckled, like there wasn't enough chili his eyes were watering from the spiciness emitting from the broth yet was also making him salivate.

Each bowl looked like a work of art and the kitchen smelt absolutely delicious.

"Haruhi" he spoke softly.

Haruhi jerked in surprise she was so focused on perfecting the meal she completely forgot he was there.

"Thank you this looks…amazing and smells absolutely delicious" Kyoya said yet he now wasn't convinced it was the food that was making his mouth water.

She smiled. "Before I forget I need to give you something" Haruhi bent down to fish out a small bag.

"Haruhi please you did not have to get me a gift this was more than enough" Kyoya said.

Haruhi shock her head "This is your scarf you lent me last week. I did not have time to return it to you. Thank you for lending it me" she passed the bag over.

He had honestly forgotten he had given it to her and had a quick peek inside to see his scarf cleaned and pressed at the bottom of the bag.

"Your welcome" Kyoya smiled.

"Haruhi, WE ARE STARVING!" the twins yelled from the dining room.

This interruption jolted them both back to reality.

"Let me help you serve" Kyoya said picking up two bowls and heading to the dining room.

After everyone praised the meal and took a few photos people started eating. A few started coughing at the spiciness of the meal.

"Wow that packs a punch" Fuyumi coughed again.

"I'm sorry I made it extra spicy for Kyoya" Haruhi looked dismayed.

"It's perfect" Kyoya cut through everyone talking and looked at her and all her distress fell away.

There was nothing left, the boys had practically licked the pots clean. She could not fathom how Honey had managed to put away three bowls of Ramen. _Where did it go in that small body of his?_

"It's time for the cake!" Tamaki screeched excitedly. Tamaki had come over to her home the day before to help Haruhi decorate the cake.

"YAY!" Honey-senpai yelled in response. Mori-senpai just looked at him in disbelief as well, slumped in his chair a hand on his full stomach.

After a few minutes the lights turned out and Tamaki started singing happy birthday. Haruhi almost choked, it looked like the cake was a ball of fire. Tamaki had stuffed candles all over the cake, there to be at least 30 on top of the cake alone. Haruhi covered her face with her hands so she didn't have to keep looking at that monstrosity.

Kyoya's face betrayed nothing as he obediently blew out the candles and prepared to cut the cake. Haruhi had chosen a sponge cake. Something simple as Kyoya was not the biggest fan of sweets.

She and Tamaki had decided on the new style of frosting, coating the cake with bright white vanilla icing with a chocolate top that dripped a little down the sides. The top was boarded with sliced strawberries and a now unrecognizable message that said "Happy Birthday" that Tamaki had shakily frosted in the middle of the cake himself.

After finishing the cake (thanks to the help of Honey-senpai) Kyoya spoke to everyone at the table "Thank you all so much for the evening. "

He turned to look at everyone individually everyone was smiling toward him. He was truly a lucky man to have so many friends. He stopped as he reached Haruhi and tried to emphasize all his gratitude in his next statement "This has meant so much to me. It truly was the best birthday"

"Happy Birthday little brother" Fuyumi raised her glass. And everyone followed suit in toasting Kyoya.

"Now for presents!" Tamaki exclaimed.

But everyone was so full of food they were exhausted.

"Maybe we should saved that for tomorrow" Kyoya said calmly. He had enough of Tamaki never ending schedule.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Karou suggested his eyes half closed.

"I might head home and see what my husband is up too" Fuyumi stood from the table to drape herself over Kyoya. She whispered something in his ear and his face flashed with momentary shock then returned to normal as she left the apartment.

Hikaru yawned, "So which room is ours?" he asked Honey senpai.

"Oh yeah" Honey trailed off

"Mitsukuni did you not tell them?" Mori-senpai said in a warning tone.

"Hehe no" Honey ducked his head but showed no shame.

"There are only three rooms in the penthouse…and another two in the apartment below. So someone will have to share." Honey-senpai admitted.

"Well Hikaru and I can share in that room." Karou announced easily pointing to a bedroom upstairs.

Tension filled the room. All the boys were looking from one to the other with silent understanding as an unspoken language passed between them. But mostly their gaze fell onto Kyoya and Tamaki, waiting for their reactions. The same thought seemed to have crossed their minds, who would get to share a room with Haruhi? Kyoya eyes fixed with Tamaki, neither said anything but waited for the other to act first.

"I can ask for a bed to be placed in the living room." Mori-senpai said. He lifted his mobile to his ear speaking to one of the staff.

"I can stay in the living room I don't mind" Haruhi volunteered, lifting up her hand like she was in class.

"NO" all the boys said in unison. Haruhi quickly dropped back to her side as she grimaced.

Tamaki eyes showed only kindness toward Kyoya as he closed his eyes and turned his head away to face the group "I'll stay in the living room. Kyoya deserves to have a room to himself" Tamaki said self-sacrificing.

"I think Haruhi should go to the smaller apartment so she doesn't have to hear Hikaru snore" Karou suggested with a cheeky smile. Knowing this would leave Kyoya to occupy the other room in the apartment downstairs with Haruhi.

Tamaki eyes widened and mouth dropped open.

"I don't snore!" Hikaru answered outraged.

"How would you know? You are always asleep." Karou countered.

"Do you think that is a good idea to leave Haruhi?.. Alone? What if there is a storm?" Tamaki argued fumbling for a reason for Haruhi to stay in the penthouse.

"I checked the forecast. It will be a clear night." Kyoya said soothingly to Tamaki. _And she's not alone she has me_.

"Why don't the idiot twins go down there?" Tamaki desperately suggested.

"Who are you calling an idiot? Making us play those stupid games for hours on end!" Hikaru yelled back. Which just started a new round of arguing between the twins and Tamaki.

Kyoya could see Haruhi subtly trying to hide a yawn from the corner of his eye. He did not know why Karou had given him such a glorious opportunity but he definitely would not waste it.

"Let me get your bag Haruhi" Kyoya said. Not before he saw Tamaki shaking the twins from the collar of their shirts.

Haruhi just nodded and followed Kyoya away from the newfound chaos before anyone noticed.

The apartment downwards was a normal sized, still larger than any apartment she had seen but not as intimating as the penthouse suite. Kyoya placed her bag in one of the bedrooms as she stifled another yawn.

"You must be exhausted Haruhi." Kyoya stopped in front of her and took her hands gently in his own.

"Thank you again for today" Kyoya said softly. Haruhi smiled sleep present in her features.

"It was my pleasure Kyoya-senpai" Haruhi stopped as Kyoya lifted her hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles. It was only the slightest sensation but Haruhi had felt every inch of his lips against her skin. They were soft and warm, she wanted them to linger there a moment longer. Reluctantly pulling her hands away from his face, he pressed both of his thumbs softly where he had placed the kiss, as if sealing it into her skin.

"Goodnight Haruhi" Kyoya bowed slightly and walked out to his own room.

Around 2am Kyoya stood in the kitchen thinking over the evenings' events. It hadn't been only the food that was fantastic but also the entire atmosphere. Everyone was chatting and laughing together. At home he ate dinner with his family in silence. His father would sit at the head of the table reading a newspaper or on his tablet, as were his brothers. His mother is she was present ate very little seldom spoke unless addressed by his father.

The moon was full tonight and flooded the kitchen with pale blue light.

The lights in the kitchen suddenly switched on breaking his train of thought.

Haruhi gasped in shock a hand flying up to her chest as Kyoya circled round to face her.

"Kyoya what are you doing up?" Haruhi asked shakily.

"I'm sorry I hope I did not wake you Haruhi" Kyoya said gently.

Kyoya was thankful he had a good poker face as his eyes wanted to jump out of his skull. Instead of her usual nightclothes Haruhi was wearing a very fancy nightdress. It was a mix of some stretchy cotton and lace. The slip was the colour of milk with a dark creamy lacy trim. It was fitted across her chest outlining her breasts and emphasizing her slim waist. Thin spaghetti straps managed to hold the dress in place. The skirt flared down loosely to just above her knees.

"Not at all. I just wanted a glass of water" Haruhi replied yet remained still. Kyoya stretched toward to the fridge to retrieve a bottle of water, crossed the kitchen to pass it over to her. Needing to be closer to her.

"Thank you senpai. Is something the matter?" Haruhi asked staring intently into his face.

Kyoya focused on her face trying with all his might not to look down at her chest.

"No everything is fine. I could not sleep. I am not the best sleeper most of the time and I did not bring my laptop to finish any work." Kyoya replied. To be honest he had hoped she would wake up.

"May I give you, you birthday gift now?" she asked.

 _Seeing you in that dress was more than enough._

His eyes softened toward her "You did not need to buy me anything. Tonight was truly one of the best meals I have ever eaten." Kyoya said sincerely.

Haruhi shook her head. "It is nothing extravagant just a small token. Please wait here while I get it from my room" already turning away from him to race back down the hallway.

Re-entering the room she paused a few inches in front of him. Lifting up a beautifully wrapped rectangular parcel for him to receive.

"Happy birthday senpai" her smile spread across her face but he could see a faint trace of a blush on her cheeks as well.

This woman would be the death of him. One hand grabbed the present and he was about to place it onto the island bench next to him.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Haruhi asked after his minute of silence.

Kyoya could not care less what Haruhi had bought him. That fact that she cared enough to cook a meal to his liking but to use her valuable time to go shopping and buy something for him was just too overwhelming.

He began to unwrap the present to distract himself from what she was wearing. The pastel purple paper seemed bright against the dark kitchen cupboards. He peeled back to reveal mahogany leather bound book. Kyoya's eyebrows rose to hers' in surprise. . She simply smiled and silently urged his attention back to the present. Pushing the rest of the paper aside he looked down at the book.

It was an A4 sized ledger made to appear as an old style first edition leather bound novel.

He flicked it open to crisp white untouched lined pages ready to be filled with his endless notes as he flicked to the front page there was an inscription.

 _To Kyoya-senpai,_

 _Happy Birthday._

 _I wish you very many happy returns for your future._

 _With Love_

 _from Haruhi_

Kyoya's eyes blurred momentarily from tears that formed in his eyes. Feeling the outside of the book he noted that it was real leather, he guessed it was probably expensive.

"Haruhi, this is so thoughtful. But this probably cost you too much." Kyoya stopped knowing too well of her financial situation.

She shrugged. "I do work during the holidays so have some savings and honestly it was not that much" she blushed.

Without removing the book from hand his other hand he snaked around and pulled her into a tight hug. Only she would give him something so meaningful yet practical at the same time.

Kyoya hugged her close and breathed in her familiar floral scent. He rested the side of his face on top of her head, her soft hair caressing his check and closed his eyes.

"So I guess that means you like it?" Haruhi joked.

Kyoya opened is eyes and reluctantly let go just enough so he could see her face. He felt so content right at this moment nothing could ruin his good mood. The women he loved had cooked him a fantastic meal and had just given him a gift for no other reason than to know it would make him happy.

Haruhi yawned.

"I think I'm going to go back to bed" Haruhi said her eyelids dropping closed.

"Of course let me walk you back to your room" Kyoya took her arm and slowly escorted her back to her room. She was practically asleep on his shoulder by the time he arrived to her door.

"Haruhi" Kyoya said moving his shoulder to jostle her awake. It didn't work. He entered her room to guide her to her bed. Lying down he pulled the covers right up to her chin. Her face looked so peaceful with a small hint of a smile on her lips.

Kyoya was about to turn away when Haruhi said something eyes closed in a dreamy whisper.

"Happy Birthday…Kyoya"

That was the first time Haruhi had ever said his name without 'senpai' at the end. Kyoya bent down to kiss Haruhi on her forehead. Her smile widened sighing happily as she fell into a deeper sleep.

"Goodnight Haruhi" Kyoya said and walked out to his own room holding the ledger close to his heart.

Kyoya vaguely remembered hearing the banging of an apartment door opening and closing followed shortly after by the shrieking shrill of voices in the apartment. He decidedly ignored both so he could sleep longer. It was his birthday he could sleep in as long as he wanted. No one would dare come in and wake him up, especially after the last incident in the shopping centre.

Later, reluctantly opening his eyes he shuttered his lids in secession, allowing them to adjust to the darkened room. The digital clock read that it was 10:00. Hauling himself up he sat on the side of the king-size bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He suddenly remembered where he was and that Haruhi was in the other bedroom. Grabbing a dressing gown on his way out the bedroom door he tried to keep quiet in his urgency to see if she were awake. Once outside her door he gently knocked once to no answer

"Haruhi? Are you awake yet?" Kyoya attempted to speak softly just in case any other members of the house decided to make themselves known. He knocked again and after being meet with silence opened the door.

The door creaked open enough for him to peer inside. The curtain was drawn wide open and flooded the room with bright white sunlight revealing an empty queen-sized made-up bed. Kyoya walked in and surveyed the room; there was a note on the bedside table.

 _Kyoya_

 _We did not want to wake you._

 _Haruhi needed to get back to do some study so I have taken her home._

 _Happy Birthday._

 _Tamaki_

Kyoya crushed the note in his hand. _That bastard_! Sneaking her out in the early hours of the morning knowing that he would not wake up.

The mobile phone he had stuffed in his pocket vibrated against his leg. He reached into his pocket to see if it was an update on one of the stocks he had recently invested in.

Haruhi: Good morning Kyoya-senpai. I'm sorry I left early this morning but Tamaki-senpai insisted he drive me home. I am messaging you to tell you I am back home. Have a very Happy Birthday. Haruhi.

Kyoya's bad mood softened marginally. He imagined Tamaki barging in, waking Haruhi and insisting on driving her home. He shook his head. _What an idiot._ This weekend had only deepened his feelings for Haruhi. This realisation had summoned the memory of what his sister had whispered to him the previous night. "I think Haruhi might be your perfect match".


	10. The Boy from the Park part 1

**Haruhi aged 6.**

Haruhi was playing in one of the local the parks near her home. It had been a seriously hot summer's day that even the cicadas had decided to stop their persistent chirping to find a cool place to hide. Haruhi sat quietly on one of the small blue park benches that circled the playground. It was the only shaded area left in the park and as she attempted to cool down Haruhi watched the other children play on the equipment. Her neighbour Mrs. Tanaka had dropped by with the invitation of "playing" with her two daughters and some of their friends for the afternoon. Haruhi had been unwilling at first but had been assertively coerced by the older woman.  
"A young girl like you should be out playing with other children, not cleaning cobwebs from the curtains." She huffed and puffed about for ten minutes before Haruhi finally conceded and accepted.

She'd quickly came to the conclusion that Mrs. Tanaka's 'generous' invitation was more of an unpaid babysitting role as she watched her move closer to another parent on the other side of the playground.

So she had traded cleaning with child minding, one chore for another. Haruhi was more comfortable with this idea, otherwise she would have felt guilty about wasting time playing in a park, when she could be at home finishing her chores before her father returned home from work.

She moved from the cool metal bench to join the youngest child play with a toy truck in the sandpit. While driving the small red truck into one of his forlorn sandcastles he pointed out a boy standing on the outskirts of the park.

"Look" he said pointing excitedly. She looked up following his finger in the direction over her shoulder. A boy was standing not too far from the bench she had just been sitting on. Haruhi did not recognize the boy. From what she could see he was about her height and very thin. He had messy short black hair that looked as if he had been running at full speed. She could not see his eyes clearly but they appeared dark brown like hers.

"Do you think he lives nearby?" the young boy asked.

 _Where were his parents?_ Haruhi thought her gaze searching the park.

The strange boy looked completely mesmerized staring out over the play equipment. He stood completely still as if he couldn't physically bring himself to enter the park at all. Haruhi thought this odd, _why would he be so confronted with a park?_

"Haruhi-chan, come play cops and robbers with us." One of the girls from her complex yelled from across the playground.

"Sure." She yelled back standing and dusting the sand from her dress. She wore the pale blue dress her father had laid out for her on her bed this morning. She didn't usually like to wear dresses as they got it the way of her rigorous cleaning. However, he had bought it for her months ago and decided to indulge him.

Asurito watched the younger boy run toward the group of girls ready to join in their game. His companion, the girl in a cute baby blue sundress slowly straightened and headed to join the group too. Suddenly she stopped and turned to look directly over at him.

"Excuse me, would you like to play with us?" she called out before she realized she was talking to a total stranger.

His eyes widened so much at her question that she feared his eyes would pop out of his head. His mouth gaped and began to open and close like a fish but Haruhi heard no audible sound.

 _What do I do? Why is she talking to me so easily?_ Asurito thought. _  
_Haruhi watched the boy indecisively rock back and forth on the balls of his feet as if contemplating running away.

His eyes dropped to the ground, but this only seemed to encourage her to walk over to him.

"I'm Haruhi. What's your name?" she said smiling. Now that she was close enough she could see a hint of green that circled his iris.

"Asurito" he replied still looking at the ground.

"Haruhi-chan hurry up." the girl called again.

"Come on." She said taking his hand forcibly. Asurito didn't have time to shake her off before she was pulling him along behind her. Dazed, he watched her brown hair bounce in time with her stride, as they joined the others in their game. That afternoon was the best time of his life. He laughed and played more than he ever had before. Haruhi was the nicest girl he had ever met and probably his first true friend.

"Where are your parents?" Haruhi asked him as he pushed her on the swing set. They had been running all afternoon and had only stopped when their legs had given out on the dry summer grass.

"They are working" Asurito replied vaguely.

"Haruhi-chan where are your parents?" he finally realized there were no adults around supervising them.

"I told the neighbours I would babysit their children while they worked" she said proudly. Mrs. Tanaka had left irritated about an hour ago as she was called away due to an emergency at work. Before she left she informed her children that Haruhi was in charge until she returned.

Asurito looked at her amazed. He couldn't believe adults trusted her so much to let her look after their kids.

"What about your mum?" he asked.

At first he thought that her silence was to do with the pace of the swing. He slowed down his pushing so he could see her expression. Her eyes that had sparked with pride a second before were now dulled and fixed on gravel underneath the swing.

"She died." She whispered, blinking rapidly willing tears to disappear.

"Oh" he replied. He was shocked and didn't know what to say. He'd never meet someone who didn't have both of their parents. The only sound between them was the squeaking of the chains attached to the swing.

"It's ok. I've got my dad and one day I want to grow up and be like just like my mum" her tears faded and a proud smile crossed her features.

Asurito could see her determination and was stunned by her inner strength. Looking down he couldn't think of anything else to say but simply grunted in agreement. They continued to chat about other things like cartoons, where they went to school. It was only when Asurito heard a familiar voice that he noticed how low the sun had dipped in the sky.

"Asurito! Where are you?" he heard his mother calling.

He spun panicked. He didn't want this day to end, not yet. He wanted to keep playing with Haruhi and her friends forever.

"Haruhi-chan do you think we can play together again one day?" he asked hurriedly.

"Sure" she shrugged.

"ASURITO?" his mother's voice was getting louder, closer and angrier.

"Promise?" he practically begged.

"I promise Asurito-kun" Haruhi said seriously as if knowing how important this promise was to him.

He nodded and ran off toward his mother's voice. She would be furious that he had run off during one of his father's meeting with one of his sponsors but Asurito didn't care. He had the best day of his life and finally made a friend. He turned one more time to look at Haruhi. She waved and grinned at him. His face burned with pleasure as he waved back. Then regretfully returned to his mother.

 **10 years later**

Asurito Kobayashi has come from a distinguished line of athletes. His grandfather had represented Japan in the 1500m final at the 1964 Olympics. His father had won back-to-back gold at the Asian Games in the 200m and 400m sprint in 1986.

Asurito had started training in athletics when he was 5 years old. He had been raised destined to follow in his fathers and grandfather's footsteps and from the age of 14 he had been competing professionally through sponsored sports clubs. It was through these professional sporting connections that he had managed to receive a partial scholarship to Ouran High school in his freshman year. It also didn't hurt that his family name was registered on the Alumni list.

Years of continuous training had sculpted his body into the perfect running physique. Due to the tremendous repetitive drills his quads, hamstring and glutes were like a well-oiled machine, very muscular and powerful while his calves remain relatively lean. To balance this out, he made sure upper body was equally as toned and strong. He was over six feet with his onyx hair usually pulled back with headband provided by his latest sponsor.

From the very first athletics festival at Ouran High School, he had attained a reputation as a track superstar. He had repeatedly come first in every running event and had even beaten the schools long standing record for the fastest time in the 100m and 200m sprint.

His reputation though respected was no more glistening than any other first year. His name, though good enough to be accepted entry, Asurito was different to the other wealthy students who attended Ouran.

These students were a mere brand representing their esteemed family corporation and exploited this power on a daily basis. He had his name but he'd done more for himself through laborious training than any social connection could bring him. Due to his extensive training he had never had the opportunity to build a social life; let alone to make any real friends. But this did not bother him. He had a fixed goal to win every race he entered and ultimately to win gold at the Olympics. He decided this when he was 7 years old, after meeting a girl who already had such high set goals in her life. He smiled at the memory; she was his first friend. Even now the memory still continued to drive him to achieve his goal. The knowledge that someone else out there was also working equally as hard for their goals was more motivation for him that any bogus business development class his school could dish out to him.

Asurito remembered the day Tamaki Suoh transferred to the school. He was in his class and some how by the first break had instantaneously become popular. He was friendly, loud and had an easy smile that brightened his face making him extremely approachable. Tamaki Suoh was everything that Asurito was not. He was not jealous of Tamaki's personality nor of his ability to easily make friends and continued to blend into the background of the classroom.

One morning during first break he overheard plans that Tamaki-kun was forming a new club. Asurito usually ignored this type of gossip until he had over heard some of the girls in class speaking of actually attending Tamaki's club the day before.

"I had such a good time at the host club yesterday." Three girls were sitting right next to his desk. Their voices drifted over allowing him to unintentionally easvesdrop on their conversation.

"Me too. I am definitely going back. Whom did you share tea with yesterday?" her friend asked.

"I tried to organize an appointment with Tamaki-kun but he was too busy." The first girl said.

 _An appointment?_ Asurito thought confused

"I got to spend time with Honey-senpai. He is so adorable" she gushed her hands flying up to cover her cheeks.

 _Why are they so excited about talking to some guys drinking tea?_ He thought, still confused by the growing fuss surrounding the club. The discussion divulged into a topic relating to the homework assignment so Asurito returned his attention to his own exercise book.

That afternoon Asurito was doing his usual laps around the school grounds when he saw the notorious host club in action for the first time.

A western style afternoon tea had been set up in one of the main gardens known for it's different coloured Japanese was a large gathering of female students separated into six groups all surrounding a single male student. Each group of girls had their own table with pots of tea, cups and platters of small cakes. The girls seem to be fixated on trying to talk one on one with each of the boys they had latched onto. Finer details of the party became visible the closer he ran towards them.

Ornamental pinecones and wooden bowls filled with assorted nuts were also spaced out on the tables in an obvious autumn theme. Rounding the corner to be running directly in line to the party he watched as Tamaki suddenly broke away from his large mob of girls and led a pretty brunette into a secluded area

"Tamaki-kun we should not be alone like this." the girl said sounding afraid.

Tamaki turned to wrap an arm around her waist "I could not resist the temptation to have to you all to myself" his other hand came up stoking the under side of her chin.

"Oh Tamaki-kun" the girl sighed closing her eyes in pleasure.

Tamaki looked up and noticed Asurito watching them as he ran past. He winked at him before whispering something to the swooning student and finally leading her back to the group.

Asurito's mouth dropped open in shock. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Disgust pulsed through him forcing him to stop running.

 _Is that what this club was for? For guys to emotionally manipulate girls into believing…what exactly?...that they loved them?_

He couldn't believe that the school would allow a club like that to function, to exist. Looking back over he noticed that the identical twin brothers from the year below were also apart of the club. He had always disliked them after hearing rumors of how they would torture girls who would confess to them as if it were some kind of game.

Not that he had much or any experience with relationships but personally it seemed cruel to blatantly manipulate someone else's feelings.

 _Pathetic_ he thought as he started running again.

He started counting one breath for every two strides and stopped thinking about Tamaki and that foolish club of his. It didn't matter, they were irrelevant to him and his training, besides there is no way that type of club would last.


	11. The boy from the park part 2

The sports carnival (the next year)

The sports carnival is Asurito's favourite day of the year. It was a day where he could finally relax and enjoy the ease of working together with his class as a part of a team. Each year, classes would compete in different types of games and events aiming to win the top prize. This was achieved by gradually building points from each win in every event. Asurito modestly knew that he would channel quite a few points into his classes total. But he rejoiced more in the fact that aside from his own victories he would be finally able to celebrate with his class as a whole rather as an individual victor. It feed his passion for sports and honestly gave him more satisfaction than any medal could bring him. He had discovered over the years that winning a game or race as a team was far more satisfying than ever winning it alone.

Asurito had approached his coach a couple of years ago to see if he could join a relay running team. His parents had heard and had flatly refused his request. His parents glaring eyes and disapproving tone was enough for him never to mention it again. So kept his head down and continued training on his own. Normally it didn't bother him so much, but every now and again when a moment of stress seemed to overwhelm him; he would think of that girl he had met in the park.

She had lost her mother at such a young age and yet she still had chosen such big dreams for herself. He knew that she would still be working just as hard as he was and it gave him the silent support he needed to get through. He always hoped that fate one day would bring them together when they finally achieved their goals.

A ghastly squawking suddenly echoed around Asurito. He turned to spot the leader of the host club Tamaki Suoh and his right hand man Kyoya Ootori being surrounded by a gaggle of young girls. They were all dressed in uniform with a brightly plaited headbands of their team colours made by their fans from their class. He still didn't understand how the club was still functioning and why Tamaki Suoh of all people was referred to as the 'Host king'. He guessed it was a mixture of his good looks and surely had something to do with his family's reputation.

The thought of Tamaki being glorified in such a way infuriated him to his very core. Tamaki had never, nor did Asurito believe would ever have to break a sweat for anything in his life.  
Walking away from the irritatingly loud laughter that had risen and fallen like a incoming tidal wave had drove him into a frustrated stomp. He didn't need this, not today not with his race fast approaching. He decided it was best to avoid the cause of his impatience and find somewhere to cool his head.

He quickly made his way back towards the school block where he knew it would be mostly deserted. Closing his eyes he attempted to empty his mind of his worries and in particularly the image of Tamaki pulling his shirt up above his naval just moments before.

While Asurito's eyes were closed and focused, another student overloaded with sporting equipment came barreling round the corner and ran straight into him. The unfortunate student in question was Haruhi. A gruff sound of the wind being knocked from him gave way to the gym equipment falling quickly in the direction of his toes. Failing to control the fumbling equipment, Asurito fell over the other student taking them both to the ground. Lying on the ground stunned, his legs were sprouted out in the air and his arms spayed out amongst bits of wire, poles and net.

 _Ridiculous! I could have been seriously injured_ he fumed internally.

Already annoyed, his anger flared out of control. "Watch where you are going!" he shouted but immediately stopped short as he looked into a pair of equally shocked brown eyes.

 _It's her_! _The girl from the park_ the thought immediately flashed across his mind.

It was only when he looked down and noticed that 'she' must be a 'he' as the student was wearing a boys school uniform. His anger switched to confusion the longer he stared. He continued to look at the boys face trying to see the masculine features that should be starting back at him.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't see where I was going. Are you hurt?" Haruhi asked concerned. Haruhi recognised the boy she had just fallen over as Asurito Kobayashi, the track superstar of Ouran. She had seen him run and claim victory in some of the junior professional games on television with her father.

Asurito was completely absorbed by the hypnotizing pull of this student's brown eyes. Words escaped him as he listened to the boy's soft voice talk slowly in a worrisome tone. He couldn't look away and with it came a flush of embarrassment for staring at a boy in such admiration. Looking down to avoid the other boy seeing him blush, he patted dirt off his shirt and then did the same to his pants.

"Do you have a sister by any chance?" he asked still fussing around.

"No. Only child." The boy said.

 _Maybe I am going insane?_

Coughing loudly in attempt to cover his lapse in silence he started getting himself to his feet to look down at the boy still half lying in the dirt beneath them. "Why are you carrying all this stuff by yourself?" he spit out with more force than the question deserved.

"My friends abandoned me" Haruhi huffed in frustration. Hikaru and Kaoru had told her they'd meet her ten minutes ago to move the equipment onto the field. They had been selected by a teacher walking past to bring it over but it seemed that Haruhi was the only one who had taken this order seriously.

The student pushed his hair off her face with a dismissive flick of his wrist, which only flopped, back over his forehead like a big fluffy ear, very similar to that of a bunny rabbit.

 _So cute._ Asurito _unconsciously reacted._

"Let me help you" he said and began picking up the equipment with fast hands.

"No please, don't tire yourself before your big race" Haruhi protested.

"Please this is a piece of cake. It will be faster with two people anyway." he said puffing out his chest.

 _Why am I trying to impress a guy? Asurito thought._

"I don't think I have seen you around here before" he said, then internally cringed at his choice of words. _Next you'll be asking for his number._

Asurito was holding a large net which was falling over his arms as he tried to wrap it back into itself.

"I have just transferred this year. I am a scholarship student" Haruhi replied.

 _A scholarship student? I thought scholarships were only offered to sports people._

Asurito looked at him skeptically. He himself received a very small 'honorary' scholarship due to his track and field skills and of course because of whom his father was.

"Are you here on a sporting scholarship?" Asurito asked doubt creeping into his voice.

"Yes" Haruhi said seriously. The answer was so direct that Asurito almost dropped the net in surprise.

"RRRight…What sport do you play?" Asurito stammered gathering the net together once again.

The student laughed "I'm kidding. Do I look like an athlete? No it's an academic scholarship" he explained amused. At this comment Asurito eyes instinctively roamed over the boy's slender body and blushed at how thoroughly he had been checking out his classmate.

Kobayashi was so polite Haruhi couldn't help but to tease him. Maybe Hikaru and Karou have had a bad influence on her after all.

They fell into a comfortable silence, walking past one of the inner fields where the third years were competing. Students were cheering hysterically for Honey and Mori. Haruhi stopped to watch Honey perched on Mori's shoulders crouching in anticipation to knock opposing teams flagpole to the ground. Honey suddenly did a gravity defying flip kicking the other's team pole and flipped back as the pole fell to the ground. This happened so quickly that Haruhi wasn't sure if what she saw actually happened.

Their class cheered in triumph and the girls squealed in delight.

"Honey and Mori are such a good team." a boy said.

"Honey is just so adorable!" another girl gushed.

"Mori-kun is so tall and strong" her friend retorted.

Asurito rolled his eyes, which did not escape Haruhi's attention. "Is it like this every year?" she asked.

Asurito wishing to remain polite answered cautiously. "Haninozuka-san and Morinozuka-san are an amazing duo. They win the team competition's every year" he stated matter-of-factly. Although he hated how people gushed over them, he absolutely respected Haninozuka and Morinozuka's martial art skills.

Haruhi turned back to look at her senpai's from the host club. A hint of a smile crept into her features. _They sure are a great team._

Asurito felt the silence between them drag on for too long as they continued on past the field of competing students.

Unsure of what to say next, he asked the only thing he could think of.

"Do you play any sports?"

 _Haven't we already covered this? I'm such an idiot?_

"No. Besides not having any stamina I honestly don't have anytime. I have chores at home, homework, extra study and club activities. I barely have time to sleep" Haruhi explained not ashamed of her situation.

"Chores? As in you cook and clean for yourself?" Asurito responded stunned. His companion nodded. Asurito didn't know anybody at this school who knew how to cook toast let alone an entire meal for themselves.

"It's only an apartment so it doesn't take that long to clean" he replied.

Asurito felt a connection form between himself and this skinny boy. He'd finally found someone else in this school that understood that you needed to work hard in life to ultimately achieve your goals; not just pay your way through life with money or the use of a family name.

They finally arrived at the requested field to drop off the sports equipment to the teacher who practically yanked the equipment out of their arms. "Thanks Fujioka-kun, Kobayashi-kun" sensei said.

Haruhi wiped sweat off her forehead _. She really was not one for physical exercise._

"Well thank you so much. Good luck with your race" Haruhi smiled warmly and turned around beginning to walk away in the direction they'd come from.  
At the sight of the boy's turned back Asurito had to resist the urge to reach out and grab onto his arm."Wait, Fujioka-kun will you watch my race?" he'd shouted the request and the resounding silence to his question made him blush bright red.

Haruhi turned around in surprise to face him. There was something familiar about his expression Haruhi thought. He seemed fearful and a little desperate all at once, where had she seen that before? "Of course. Your race is the most anticipated of the day. And since we have officially met now I will be cheering for you on the side lines." she meant this as a friendly gesture and gave him a thumbs up.

Haruhi didn't notice him turning a shade of darker red.

"OK" he managed to cough out.

A familiar yell of her name had her turning around again in acknowledgement; she could hear the twins calling out to her in the distance. "I have to go but good luck with your race." she waved then and walked off toward the crowded field.

Asurito weakly waved and smiled back as he watched the boy walk further away from him.

His smile of farewell instantly twisted into a bitter frown as he watched Fujioka greet the vivacious Hitachiin brothers. He really disliked those guys. Fujioka looked like he was agitated at them, when he didn't return the high five one of the twins offered him. They both just grinned at his reaction and finished the high five with each other. That seemed to annoy Fujioka too when they draped their arms over each other's shoulders and leaned down into his face.

Asurito's feet took flight before he could think but was immediately pulled up short when the alarm went off on his watch reminding him that his race was due to start in 10 minutes. He looked back at Fujioka and the twins one last time, Fujioka and the twins headed toward the stadium. Asurito also jogged off to the stadium. He needed to get his head back in the game; he had a race to win for his class.

At the starting line, for the first time in years he felt completely focused. Instead of looking down the starting line, at the familiar faces of his regular competitors he began to search the crowd for Fujioka. He was standing with the twins on the far left hand side of the stadium. Asurito's eyes meet his remarkably over the growing crowd and he waved automatically in response. Fujioka waved back and Asurito swelled with happiness.

"How do you know Asurito Kobayashi?" Hikaru asked, jealously creeping into his question. "He helped me carry the sports equipment that _you_ guys were suppose to help me with." she answered casually with just a hint of malice in the accusation. Hikaru and Karou dismissed her accusation without an answer and turned to regard Asurito. His large smile and eager wave were obvious enough, but the twins also recognized the look he gave Haruhi. A look she received way too often to their liking. The brother's locked eyes as they shared a look of distaste.

Asurito jumped up and down a few times on the spot, flexing his arms loosening his toned muscles. Hikaru snickered at the action and slammed his feet up onto the seat in front of him, the poor girl in the seat almost jumped out of in fright.

Placing his feet into the starting blocks Asurito leaned done and got into position. He concentrated on the countdown. His breathing slowed, controlling his heart rate. He was going to make this the fastest race the school had ever seen.

On your mark. Get set. BANG.

The gunshot vibrated in his ears as he leapt through the air. His feet barely hit the ground as he flew across the stadium. He couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed the burn racing through his muscles as he pushed himself to his absolute physical limit. Sweat gushed down his back causing his shirt to stick to his skin. The roar of his hammering heart drowned the cheering of the crowd yet his eyes remained focused on the yellow ribbon indicating the finish line.

And just like that it was over. He turned around seeing his competitors just reaching the finish line though his eyes did not focus on them for long. They we firmly set on the stand behind his right shoulder where he knew Fujioka was sitting. Asurito briefly saw him in the distance being swallowed up by the masses of students that swarmed the grounds toward him. He finally lost sight of Fujioka when people starting clapping him on the back and shaking his shoulders in congratulations. Giving up for the moment to find Fujioka he let the crowd drag him towards the medals podium where a teacher offered him a cup of cold water and a seat up the front.

Sitting down was a luxury his legs were thankful for. He could not remember the last time he had felt this tired or sore after a race. Years it seemed. He felt like he had as a child when he started out in the inner city competitions. He could remember the strain of his legs after they would routinely lock up after a race and how he used to have to trim his nails down to short blunt stubs so he wouldn't draw blood when his hands would clench into fists due to his nerves.

But now he felt good. Good to feel his heart burning in his chest like it had been set a flame. Good to feel his lungs contracting for oxygen. Good to feel his legs shake beneath him. Ultimately he realised good to feel.

Asurito was eventually dragged up onto to the podium where his class received some medals and the he himself won the overall sportsman of the day award. Stepping down into the dispersing crowd he frantically made his way through the lingering students in the hope of catching Fujioka before he left to go home. But after fruitless searching he gave up and went to retrieve his things.

Disheartened by his failed mission he turned toward the lockers to shower and get changed before heading home. He was tired and sweaty and was ready to leave Ouran. It was only as he was about to reach the locker room did he notice Fujioka calmly walking into one of the school buildings. "Fujioka-kun!" Asurito yelled excitedly. He was already running quickly over towards him, his fatigue already forgotten.

Haruhi stopped to regard him. "Hello Kobayashi-kun. Congratulations on your win's" he said down looking down at his chest covered in medals.

"It helped knowing you were there cheering for me. And please call me Asurito" he blurted out abruptly and blushed in kind.  
"It was your hard efforts that helped you crossed the line. You should be proud of yourself" Haruhi replied. Asurito's objective reply was on his to tongue when he was interrupted.

"Haruhi introduce us to your new friend" Hikaru and Karou sauntered up from behind him.

 _Haruhi?_ Asurito thought surprised

The twins flanked Fujioka's side and each slung a protective arm around him, encircling him with their bodies. Hikaru gave him a challenging glare causing Asurito to frown.

"Hikaru, Karou this is Asurito Kobayashi, Asurito-kun, this is Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin" she gestured one hand back and forth to both parties. Dismissing her introduction he simply stared at he two boys in silence. The twins didn't say anything either which made Haruhi feel like she was missing some obvious basic rule of wealthy social edicate.

Haruhi would never understand why rich people _had_ to be introduced to people they already knew before being able to speak to them.

"Are these your friends?" Asurito asked his fists clinching at his sides.

 _Why are they touching him so casually?_

Before he could answer a shrilled voice cut through the peaceful afternoon air.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki crooned skipping toward them. He pushed the twins off Fujioka shoulders with a solid shove before speaking to him while completely ignoring Asurito.

"Tamaki-senpai did you compete in any races today?" Haruhi asked casually.

"Yes I was in the cosplay relay. I was voted the most fabulous racer of the event." He said flicking his hair.

"You were indeed something" Kyoya spoke wickedly from behind him.

 _Where do they keep coming from?_ Asurito _thought to himself as more of the members of the host club joined their group._

"Did you compete in anything Haruhi?" Tamaki asked. Hikaru snorted. "Haruhi was in the three legged race. They were doing so well, but he managed to trip over the smallest pebble right the end of the race and lost" Hikaru and Karou started laughing at the memory.

"What? Are you injured?" Tamaki and Asurito asked simultaneously. Kyoya lifted an eyebrow intrigued at the boy's concern.

Tamaki lifted Fujioka into his arms princess style. He looked so small in Tamaki's arms.

"We are taking you to the hospital. Kyoya call you brother tell him we are on our way" Tamaki demanded.

"I'm on it" Kyoya replied phone already in hand.

"Stop! I'm fine put me down." Haruhi was already trying to worm his way out of Tamaki's arms.

Honey and Mori bounded out of no-where from behind him.

"Hi everyone. What happened to Haru-chan?" Honey enquired.

"Haruhi fell over during a race so we are taking her to the hospital" Tamaki declared dramatically as if he were suffering from severe internal bleeding.

"Is Haru-chan going to die?" Honey's eyes fill with tears.

"Kyoya do you need me to get a car" Mori spoke sternly.

"One is already on its way" Kyoya confirmed.

"Will you guys stop it, I am perfectly fine!" Haruhi yelled.

Asurito could do nothing but watch this spectacle unfold before him. Feeling like he was turning into a wall flower at a high school dance. He cleared his throat and spoke loudly over the bunch of mothering hens flocking around Fujioka.

"Fujioka-kun did you join the host club?" Asurito enquired. He couldn't believe someone as respectable and hard working as Fujioka, a man from humble beginnings would join such a disgraceful club. Tamaki finally looked toward Asurito and returned Fujioka to his feet.

"I wouldn't exactly say I signed up to join the club." Haruhi said looking at the ground. She may not be ashamed of her financial situation but she was ashamed of the debt she owed the club.

"Yes, Haruhi is a extremely respected host amongst our female patrons." Kyoya added helpfully.

"He has a natural charm with the ladies of Ouran that I had no choice but to recruit him as quickly as possible" Tamaki oozed describing his prodigy. Asurito watched stupified as Tamaki started reciting an openly dramatic monologue as if he were performing on stage. One hand lay over his heart while the other was raised victoriously into the air as if attempting to catch the afternoon's last rays of sunlight. Then he turned back toward him "Anyway, why not with those beautiful chestnut locks and big soft brown eyes he was made to be a host!"

Asurito had heard enough. "Fujioka-kun, this club is completely pointless and a waste of your precious time" he argued angrily.

Tamaki froze on the spot "Pointless?" The colour drained from his body and his skin turned to marble. He'd become a statue in a matter of moments. As the host club watched Tamaki's eyes glaze over, Haruhi just stared at Asurito with a slight pout that had him clenching his fists all over again.

"That's not true. This school is filled with the richest and most elite families in the country. Students are want of nothing, however, I believe they do lack something in their lives."

Haruhi knew about the boy's family pressures and she had witnessed the results when these expectations were not met. Kyoya and his oppressive father came to mind and she had to stop herself from looking over towards him. And she thought of Tamaki's continuous attempt's to be accepted by his grandmother.

"For their entire lives these students are weighed and measured not only by their families but by their very peers as well. By maintaining their family social status they maintain their lifestyle. I too never thought about the pressures of the rich and enjoyed watching them revel in the viper's nest that is their society. But I've made friends with these people and understand now that everyone has there own issues whether they have a hundred dollars to their name or a hundred million. So if by spending a few hours entertaining them allows them to relax even if for a little while from those obligations then I am more than happy to spend some of my time making others happy." Haruhi explained gently but firmly.

Kyoya couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face.

"Besides it means I can spend time with my friends" she concluded.

"I love you Haru-chan!" Honey leapt to hug her waist.

"We didn't know you cared so much for us" the twins sobbed into silken handkerchiefs.

"I didn't say I cared about you. I said I cared about the club" Haruhi huffed in jest her hands on her hips.

"How rude!" the twins replied making Haruhi laugh.

The light twinkling sound of his laughter danced across Asurito's skin.

 _Why am I so drawn to him? What is wrong with me?_

They all seem so different and yet they act like they're a close-knit family.

"We seem to have kept you from freshening up Asurito-kun. Please let us not take up more of your time so you can go home and celebrate your victories." Mori said politely. But to Asurito it sounded like a dismissal. Asurito noticed the hosts had made a protective semi-circle around Fujioka. _What the hell is going on?_

"I am so sorry Asurito-kun, Mori-senpai's right, go and celebrate with your friends." Fujioka enthused. Saying his good byes he walked off into the school building he had been perusing before.

"Haruhi let me drive you home today" Tamaki shouted running after him.

"No way! That is our job" The twins interjected already falling in line behind Haruhi.

"It's a daddy's right to drive his daughter home!" Tamaki whined.

 _Daughter? What the hell is he talking about?_ Asurito eyes followed the group.

The group of boys seemed to banter all the way into the school building just beyond them and it was only when they finally went out of ear shot did Asurito notice that one of the hosts had remained behind. Kyoya Ootori. He stood there watching him for a moment, then took out a pen and wrote something down on a business card.

"Haruhi is available from 3:30-5:00pm Monday, Wednesday and Thursday. Feel free to make an appointment at any time." Kyoya handed him the business card and turned to leave.

"Wait what? Why do I need this?" Asurito shouted after him confused.

"As you said, Haruhi does not have the luxury of time to waste, so if you wish to see him again, which I believe you do." Asurito scowled at the jab towards his obvious affections for Fujioka and started to retort when Kyoya spoke over the top of him in a straight dominant tone. "You will have to book in a time just like the rest of the students populace." Kyoya explained coldly.

"But I'm a guy? Isn't the host club aimed towards girls?" Asurito said, not even thinking about him openly expressing his interest in seeing Fujoka again.

Kyoya clapped him on the shoulder with a light pat causing Asurito to jump. "You're not the first or the last man to fall under Haruhi's charms" Kyoya whispered quirking the corner of his mouth up for a brief moment before turning and walking away for good.

Steam poured out of Asurito's ears. His hands pressed up to his heated face. His skin was scorching as if he had just run a marathon.

 _Fallen under his charms?_


	12. The boy from the park part 3

Later that night after he had returned home to notify his parents of his expected victories, all of which were meet with a single nod and a request for his times. Asurito tossed and turned in bed fighting against a restless night sleep. His mind warped continuously, cruelly mixing memories of the past of the girl Haruhi and with the student he met at school. The only things they seemed to have in common was a will of determination and the same brown eyes.

Remembering his exchange with the mysterious boy, Fujioka's voice seemed too light to belong to a boy. His strength and mannerisms seemed, well much too feminine. Asurito tossed and turned for the hundredth time, stopping only to punch his pillow.

Tamaki had called him his daughter? What was that about? Was the guy that much of a dramatic that he had sexualized one of his team mates into the opposite sex? Tamaki was an eccentric but he remembered how protective all the other boys were around Fujioka. He eventually drifted off to sleep and he started dreaming of Haruhi again. But this was different. Instead of being set in the park of his childhood he was transported to the garden filled with Japanese maple trees at Ouran.

The ground was scattered in white blossoms that coated the floor like freshly fallen snow. It was deathly quiet and he thought himself alone until he saw a flash of blue from the corner of his eye.

Walking towards the movement a familiar sound of laughter echoed around him. A soft sweet twinkling sound like a silver bell knocking in the wind. He'd heard that sound in his dreams before but he felt he had heard it recently. A particularly large maple stood in the centre of the garden. It was the only tree left completely covered with flowers. From its strong branches two long pieces of plated rope hung to the floor.

A flash of blue moved in front of him again and he caught a wisp of loose cloth and a black shoe as they moved out his sight again.

A swing? he thought.

The laughter sounded from behind and he turned around quickly. But there was nothing there. Facing the tree once again he spotted a girl in an arctic blue dress swinging back and forth on a white basket swing.

She was facing away from him but he could see her pale shoulders through the straps of her dress. Her long brown hair floated back and forth behind her as she swung beneath the blossoming maple.

He started toward her. She must have seen his sudden movement and jumped off the swing running in the opposite direction. "Wait" he called and started chasing after the girl. She was surprisingly fast for a little girl. The scene was blurring around him, however he was only focused on the girl. When he was close enough he reached out a hand to grab her wrist was surprised to feel her wrists covered in material. He could have sworn a moment ago that her dress was sleeveless. The blue dress, had morphed into a blazer. A blazer he had hanging in his own room. The Ouran emblem blazed on her chest like a brand burned into her skin.

Why was she wearing my uniform he thought? Looking up to her in question it was no longer Haruhi who stood before him but Fujioka-kun. Asurito was surprised but looking more closely, the features may have changed but the eyes remained the same.

"I remember you" she said and laughed like she had that afternoon.

Asurito gasped and sat up straight in bed.  
Fujioka is Haruhi. Haruhi was Fujioka. They were, no dash that, they are the same person! Fujioka is the girl of his past.

However even with this revelation, Asurito only felt more confused. Collapsing back into bed he knew there would be no more sleep for him tonight.


	13. The boy from the park part 4

Dreams of Fujioka dressed as a high school girl plagued him. After a weekend of no sleep, he decided to confront Fujioka if only to escape this vision each time he closed his eyes.

Asurito pushed open the doors to Music Room 3 on Monday afternoon. The room was empty aside from a few tables and chairs that were stacked neatly against the wall. He looked at his watch regretfully, it was 5:10pm and everyone must have just left.

Turning around to exit back through the open doors, he heard Fujioka's voice.

"Asurito-senpai what are you doing here?" Haruhi cut through the silence in the room.  
Spinning around eagerly like an excited child his hand were already half way into the air to wave before he had the sense to remind himself to calm down.  
He bit down on the inside of his check to both qualm the urge to grin from ear to ear and smoothly stuffed his hands into his pocket to fight the urge to wave like an idiot.

"Fujioka-kun" Asurito said then suddenly became tongue tired.

"Are you lost? We would have not expected you to visit to such a 'pointless' place." One of brothers chided him while striding up to Haruhi.

"I'm here to talk to Fujioka." Asurito's voice dropped considerably as he replied in his own defense.

The other the Hitachiin twin, was glaring at him so furiously as if he was there to steal one of his personal possessions. He was clearly acting territorial and Asurito found himself unable to keep the immediate sense of dislike from his features.

"I'm sorry Kobayashi-kun, we were actually just about to leave for the afternoon. You will have to book an appointment with Haruhi for later on in the week." Kyoya's voice cut him down.

Asurito knew he was being herded out the door, away from Fujioka-kun. But he couldn't let this feeling go, he had to ask even if it only proved him wrong.

"Stop being rude." Haruhi scolded them. "Will it take very long?" Haruhi asked in friendly tone.

"Ahh..not really. Can we speak alone?" Asurito asked.

"NOOOPE! We have to drive him home so he needs to come with us now" the twins said in unison.

Asurito sent a begging look toward Haruhi for help, but she remained where she was confused but interested in what he had to say.

 _This was going nowhere_ he thought desperately.

The twins continued to hover behind Haruhi like a bad smell. Even Ootori-kun remained close by, though his face showed about as much interest in their conversation as watching paint dry. Asurito was about to brooch the argument of talking alone together again when the rest of the host club appeared to join in the territorial debate that seemed to be taking place before his eyes.

 _Great,_ Asurito thought.

Regarding the group of boys before him, he felt for the first time the sting of jealous.

He generally didn't feel the need to envy those who were wealthier or who held more power or anything else that students at Ouran High school valued.

But when he saw the way the hosts were standing together as a unit, like a team, as friends he felt very alone. He could almost understand the reason why Fujioka would stay with a group of ridiculous lunatics headed by an overly emotional drama queen.

Expecting this to be the only opportunity the members of the host club might allow him to talk to Fujioka uninterrupted, he started speaking quickly already feeling his chance slipping away.

"Fujioka we have met before" Asurito started to explain. He twisted one hand in the other as he spoke out loud.

"Yes..last week?" Haruhi said not following what he was trying to say. Hikaru and Karou sniggered to her response and she elbowed them in the stomach.

"Yes, but we met before that. A long time ago when we were kids." Asurito was sweating profusely and he could feel his cheeks quickly reddening. He was struggling to explain his story with seven pairs of eyes watching him.

Haruhi's brows furrowed "Really, are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure. I was 7 years old we played cops and robbers in the local park. You were looking after your neighbours kids." Asurito recounted.

Haruhi's hand came up to her chin as if deep in thought.

A crushing realization hit Asurito. "You don't remember do you?" he asked.

Haruhi did not move as if she was shifting through all her memories.

"How is Haruhi suppose to remember someone from 10 years ago?" one of the twins scoffed.

An awkward silence descended upon the room. The twins just watched him smugly as he struggled to stay still, where as Tamaki and Honey's expression had softened into what he assumed was pity. Haruhi's contemplation just grew more uncomfortable.

Asurito was devastated that Haruhi had not remembered him, when _she_ had never been far from his thoughts. But he had one last trump card to play.

"Umm, you were wearing a pale blue dress with some kind of frills and by the end of the day it was covered in dirt" Asurito mumbled in quite desperation.

All the members of the host club froze. By the sheer detail of the memory or by the fact he'd just revealed their newest host member was actually a girl Asurito was not sure.

Haruhi finally lifted her head "I remember" she said stunned.

Asurito breathed a sigh of relief. It was her. It was really her! She remembered him.

"I didn't recognize you. You look so different from back then." Haruhi seemed embarrassed from her lack of recognition.  
Asurito let out a shaky laugh and shook his head to let her know he forgave her.

"You too" he replied shakily.

"What a nice little reunion. Come on Haruhi let's go home" The brothers gently manhandled Haruhi over to the door with a briskness to match their tone of voice.

"Stop it Hikaru." Haruhi snapped trying to gather her thoughts. "I remember playing with you. You never came back like you promised" she accused.

"My father had a 'meet & greet' with one of his sponsors nearby. I got bored and ran away. I had no one where I was. I had no way to find that park again." He hastily explained only looking at Haruhi.

She listened as he retold his story and she believed every word he spoke. There was something very honest about him. She could see it in his manner and in the sincerity of his eyes. This was he same boy who she had befriended all those years ago. Although he now towered over her and his voice had deepened, she could still see a 'goodness' in him she'd had seen all those years ago.

At that point she decided something.

"Karou I won't need a lift home today." Haruhi said ignoring Hikaru's grip on her arm. Her words had every boys' mouth dropping open in surprise.

"What?" Hikaru and Tamaki shouted.

"Would you like to get a coffee?" Haruhi asked Asurito shaking Hikaru's hand off her arm.

"You have time?" he asked hopeful.

"Yep" she said in full of confidence and walked straight out the door without looking back. Asurito looked at the gaping host club only for a moment before he too began walking backwards out of the room. He looked just in time to lock eyes with the twin he assumed was Hikaru. He smirked and enjoyed the victory of being picked over six of most famous men in school and followed Haruhi out of the host's domain.

 _Weeks later…_

Finishing up his training one Saturday afternoon, his coach made small talk with Asurito while he stretched.

"What are your plans for the rest of the weekend?" the coach asked. He asked him the same question every week and every week he gave the same answer. Asurito was surprised the man hadn't given up the questions altogether.

He never had plans. Which was why he was slightly embarrassed for this week he actually has an interesting answer.

"I am actually going to study with a friend at the library" Asurito replied. He took his time trying to stretch a particularly tight hamstring.

"Really? A friend?" his coach said surprised.

"Yes I have friends" _Well one at least_ but he kept this last statement to himself.

"I know you do." His coach said raising his hands, indicating he meant no offense.

"So where did you meet this 'friend'" he asked excitedly. Asurito had never mentioned any plans for the weekend before, let alone meeting up with a friend.

Asurito could imagine his coach patting him on the back in encouragement or pride. A moment he frequently wished he could share with his own father.

"I meet her at school. Well we had met before as kids" Asurito stammered his explanation.

"SHE? As in a girl? Oh my gosh is she your girlfriend?" Apparently his serious natured coach of five years had suddenly turned into a teenage girl. He was positively brimming with excitement.

Asurito turned a bright crimson.

"No she's not my girlfriend! Just a friend! Anyway I'm going to shower and head off. See you next week" Asurito shouted behind him as he made his escape to hide in the locker room.

 _A girl huh? Good for you._ The coach smiled proudly as he packed up the rest of the equipment.

Once cleaned and dressed Asurito slung his overloaded sports bag across his shoulder and jogged toward the city's public library. He could only meet Haruhi every few weeks as both of their schedules conflicted quite a bit. He'd gotten into the habit ever since their first meet up to always stop somewhere beforehand to pick up drinks for them both. He was already running late and unfortunately the best he could hope to provide her with was from the vending machine in the library's entrance way. Snagging two oolong teas on his way in, he made his way through the large open doors that lead into the largest section of the library.

She always helped him whenever he was struggling with in his studies along with finding the time to complete her own, so he considered buying drinks as a small thank you for her help.

Haruhi was already there of course, waiting at their usual table in the back of the library by the large bay windows over looking the city. Her eyes were glued to one of her textbooks.

He quietly placed his bag down so as not to disturb her. Getting out his own books, he placed the one of the two cold oolong teas in front of her. Whether it was his shadow or the quiet sound of the bottle on the table seemed to get her attention.

"Sorry Asurito have you been here long." Haruhi whispered.

"No I just got here." He whispered back. She nodded returning to her studies,

Asurito enjoyed their easy silence now, but every now and again he would try to coax an answer out of her by asking questions about her life.

They had been studying quietly for about twenty minutes when he found himself reading the same equation for a forth time.

"Fujioka?" Asurito asked.

"You can call me Haruhi." she said without looking up which was lucky as Asurito's face burned with pleasure.

"Haruhi, why did you join the host club?" He had wanted to ask this for a long time but did not wish to pry into her personal life. The club just seemed too far-fetched for her.

She breathed a long sigh, "As I said before, I did not join them voluntarily. On my first day I stumbled across them and smashed a valuable item, which of course I could not pay it back. So in return I am working for them until I pay it off"

Asurito frowned. "And they wanted you to repay them by becoming a host? Do they know that you're a girl?" This last question was only an octave above an audible whisper.

"Of course they know" Haruhi replied sounding amused.

Asurito breathed a sigh of relief. The question had been hovering at the back of his mind for weeks. When he had meet Haruhi and discovered her true identity of being the girl from his past, he was both thrilled and slightly confused at the same time.

Asurito was uncertain whether Haruhi had actually been a boy the whole time. He had never felt emotionally attached to anyone before as much as he was to Haruhi.

His parents gave him direction and his coach helped him build his skills. But he had never found someone he felt he could share his likes, worries or dreams with before.

Having a girlfriend had always seemed more of a fantastical dream than a possible outcome. The idea of having feelings for the same sex had never crossed his mind before. It wasn't as if the idea bothered him, it was the realization of how little he actually knew himself. But once he had the confirmation of Haruhi's true gender he had to admit, he had felt a guilty sense of relief. Regardless of gender he still wanted to remain Haruhi's friend.

The host club seemed to be the ultimate issue. They were the sole reason why Haruhi was forced to lead a secret life in school. From what Asurito had observed, they seemed to try and smuggle their way into her entire personal life. Haruhi's phone frequently chimed from incoming messages from them. There had even been that one afternoon when Tamaki had come personally to drive her home. Although Haruhi walked determinedly towards the bus stop, Tamaki leant out of the limousine window shouting at her to "let your daddy look after you!"

"But they could all pay your debt 10 times over? Why do they need you to repay them at all?"

"It was my fault, I was not paying attention to where I was going" Haruhi said matter-of-factly.

"How much do you owe?" Asurito asked seriously.

"I have paid at least half of what I owe by now I'm guessing, why?" she answered vaguely without mentioning an actual figure.

"So not only are they making you repay this debt but also parade you around as a male student? That is just sick" Asurito said disgusted.

 _Who could honestly blackmail someone into paying penance for an honest mistake?_

Asurito had scrunched the corners of his book up into his fist unconsciously as his mind vented against her being literally, taken for a ride, by these powerful boys.

Haruhi was still reading her textbook and had not responded.

"What if I were to pay your debt?" he asked.

Haruhi lifted her head away from her textbook to look at him. A deep frown etched into her forehead and Asurito realised too late that this was the wrong thing to say. Trying to rectify his mistake he started to babble in hopes to fix what he had suggested.  
"…then you wouldn't have to attend club activities and you could focus your time on your studies."

She continued to glare to him as she replied.

"I am perfectly capable to pay off my own debt. And as I have told you before, that is not the only reason I continue to attend club activities. I know you seem to look down on the club but I thought you respected me enough to understand its importance in my life" she whispered furiously.

He had no words to respond, he had never seen her so angry before and from the tone of her voice he knew he had hurt her somehow.

She quietly closed her textbook ready to place it in her bag to leave, but he caught her wrist.

"No wait I'm sorry. Please stay." Asurito begged.

Haruhi looked at her wrist and he quickly let go.

"I did not mean to offend you. I just wanted to take some of the pressure off your shoulders" Asurito explained.

 _Why do all the men in my life want to do everything for me?_ Haruhi thought bitterly. My father, the twins, Tamaki, Kyoya and now even Asurito-senpai.

Do they not think I can be held accountable for my own actions?

Haruhi knew she was being overly defensive but this was a sensitive subject. Asurito's offer although innocent, only reminded her that she really was a rarity in school. For the last few weeks she had started to think of Asurito and herself as common allies.

It was easy to forget Asurito was from a wealthy family; He never acted conceited nor flashy with his privileged lifestyle. His offer had just another reminder her that she was an exception at Ouran, the intelligent yet impecunious scholarship student.

She came from a modest family and was given the essentials to live.

It was true that sometimes she found the host club activities exhausting having to deal with the excessive drama. But she thought Asurito was different. His friendship was simple and honest. She'd been enjoying spending time with a friend without having to uphold the charade of being a boy or host.  
With Asurito she did not have the lingering debt at the back of her mind, she could relax and merely be herself without the reticule for what she lacked in life.

She focused back on the present and watched Asurito. He looked so pathetically sad, that Haruhi softened her gaze and looked back down towards the table. She should not be so angry with him, all the members of the host club offered her the same thing. Things to try make her life easier.

"I'm sorry I over reacted" Haruhi said. He sighed a breath of relief as he watched her take her books back out and place them back on the table.

An hour later they were finishing their studies and decided to leave the library before it got too late. Asurito insisted that he walk her half way home. Haruhi tried to refuse him at first and only relented when he agreed to walk her only half way. Her consent only came after he explained that he lived not fifteen minutes from her own area. He actually lived on the completely opposite side of the city to her but she did not need to know that.

Walking along a street, a girl around Haruhi's age called her name and waved frantically.

"Haruhi-chan? Oh my goodness it has been so long, how are you?" The girl asked.

"Great Aoi-chan. How are you?" Haruhi and the girl chatted animatedly while Asurito quietly waited in the background. He leaned against a fence and watched Haruhi catch up with her friend.

 _Must be nice_ he thought to be able to have a normal conversation with an old friend.

"I'm actually meeting a group of people from our middle school, you and your boyfriend should come!" Aoi-chan said excitedly. She looked in his direction expectedly and he had the grace to slip from his position on the fence.

Righting himself quickly Asurito blushed profusely "No, no. I'm not.." was all he managed to verbalise as he adjusted his gym bag back onto his shoulder.

"This is my friend Asurito-senpai. Asurito this is Aoi, we went to middle school together" Haruhi introduced.

"Oh. Even so, you should both come" Aoi-chan persisted.

"I'm sure Asurito has things to do" Haruhi started.

"Actually I don't, would you like to go?" Asurito asked Haruhi.

"Yes. It would be nice to catch up with a few people from middle school" Haruhi said smiling and followed Aoi-chan to a bowling alley.

Sitting in a room with 15 strangers Asurito thought he would feel uncomfortable. But to his delight and surprise, everyone was really friendly and seemed genuinely interested to know about his life at Ouran. And the best part was, most people did not seem to know who he or his family were. Or if they did they kept it to themselves.

It had been no more than a ten-minute walk before arriving at a very loud and very crowded building. The smell of fast food and feet clogged the air and took more than a few minutes to get used too.

They'd gone to the desk and after selecting a pair of shoes headed towards one of the lanes down the end by the arcade. Bright neon flashing lights lit up the sides of the lane and a disco ball high overhead reflected sparkling beams all over the walls. Asurito had never experienced anything like this in his life.

It was dirty, loud and in formal and he loved it. Haruhi's friend was already wearing shoes and had taken to trying to come up with the silliest name for heir team. Haruhi's presence seemed to heighten the excitement he sensed from the group as if they never expected to see her again. As they greeted Haruhi they came up and introduced themselves to him in turn, all smiling and shaking his hand. He'd never felt so comfortable amongst strangers so quickly.

They began to play and slowly broke away from one another as time went by.

Haruhi came to join him 30 minutes later.

"I'm sorry for abandoning you. Are you ok? If you are bored I will not be offended if you leave." Haruhi said worriedly.

"Not at all. I am having lots of fun. I have never been bowling before." Asurito smiled widely showing all his white teeth.

Haruhi's eyes widen in surprised. He had the most dazzling smile she had ever seen. She had not been the only one to notice his bright smile, a couple of the girls and one boy gasped in surprise.

Asurito's smile quickly dropped at their reaction and he turned away from them promptly.

"What's wrong?" Asurito asked concerned by his facial expression.

"N..Nothing" she replied still stunned.

Asurito stood confidently when his turn came around and of course, Haruhi thought to herself, he was a natural. He managed to get multiple strikes and all the boys stood and clapped him on the back impressed by his skills.

Haruhi was impressed how well he fit in with her old friends. If she had been with Hikaru or Karou they would have been rude, Honey and Mori would have intimidated people, Tamaki would just flirt with all the girls and Kyoya would have probably politely declined.

And although she considered all the boys in the host club as her closest friends, Asurito was not intimidating nor did he intentionally thrust wealth around for the world to see. She was glad she had reunited with Asurito Kobayashi.

A soft poke to her arm had her turning away from Asurito.

"Haruhi-chan, is Asurito-senpai single?" Aoi-chan asked.

"Yes he is" Haruhi smiled.

"Seriously? Why aren't you guys dating? He clearly likes you" Aoi-chan said surprised.

Haruhi mouth dropped and she looked back to Asurito who was looking at her with a satisfied contentment.

Waving to her friends goodbye Asurito insisted on walking Haruhi all the way home as it was nearly dark.

"So you enjoyed yourself?" Haruhi asked

"Yes very much. I never had time in middle school to go out like that with friends due to my training schedule. So thank you so much for letting me tag along" Asurito said.

Haruhi's heart squeezed remembering the sacrifices Asurtio had made to get to where he was today. Which is why she decided to ignore Aoi-chan's comment. She was sure he did like her as a friend. And his open affection toward her was only the result of not having a close friendship with someone for a long time.

"You should go out with them again in the future." She said

"I will. I exchanged emails with a few of the guys" Asurito said excitedly

"I noticed a few of the girls were interested in exchanging details as well" Haruhi said teasingly.

Asurito cheeks burned

"Well, I'm not…they were all very nice but not my type…I mean I ah" he stuttered

Haruhi laughed, she loved making him flustered it was truly hilarious.

They made it to her house, as she waved. A rough gust of wind blew her hair into her face.

She shivered "Oh that wind is getting cold. You better hurry home Asurito".

"I will thank you again for today." Asurito stepped forward and brushed her hair from her face.

Aoi-chan's words echoed through her mind "He clearly likes you"

Asurito looked at Haruhi for a long moment before turning and walking home.

Haruhi shook the thought from her head and headed into her apartment.

Asurito rounded a corner before collapsing against the wall. His hands covered his burning face. He couldn't believe he touched Haruhi's hair so easily, and how she could look him in the eye with such kindness. His heart was beating wildly in his chest. He had hoped with more exposure to her that this feeling would disappear or least dampen to a friendly affection. But his attraction to her only grew the longer he spent time with her.

Regaining his composure, he flicked up the collar of his jacket and hunched his shoulders against the cold. He pulled out his phone and called a car to take him home.


	14. Christmas

Christmas had crept up so quickly on Haruhi she had completely forgotten that winter break was just around the corner. Thankfully the club had declared they wouldn't be holding any events until the exams were over, which eased the stress of finding time for her studies. Even though having the time off had been pleasantly constructive, Haruhi still found herself walking towards Music Room 3 every so often out of habit.

It was not only habit that continually pulled her toward those familiar sets of doors. She knew those doors contained much more than expensive furniture, elegant tea sets and cases of aromatic herbal teas from all around the world. Those doors would lead her to a pair of dark eyes and a ledger held in a pair of large slender hands. The same hands that had grazed her face ever so gently as if they were cradling a delicate vase.

She had barely seen Kyoya for the past two weeks and his absence was beginning to create a frustrating weight on her mind. This feeling would thankfully not last for much longer as the final club activity for the year was to be held on the 23rd December.

On the 23rd December the Music Room had been transformed into a Winter Wonderland. Everything in the room was covered in a thick blanket of white. Opening the door that afternoon her vision consumed the glittery ivory scene. She felt as if she had stepped into a world inside one of those glistening snow globes she had seen in the shopping mall.

A small, winding cobble path had been paved from the door into the centre of the room leading to a small German looking town. Small shops had been constructed on either side of the path offering delights of the festive season including gingerbread, shaped into miniature Christmas trees, pan forte and hot apple cider (non-alcoholic of course).

Tall ice capped lampposts had been placed around the fictional town creating the illusion that the village shops were dusted with frozen snow flakes, shimmering in the cold air during a dark winters' night. Moving forward into what looked like the town's main square she spotted the club. All the members already adorned their costumes and were pushing against each other with a prop box at their booted feet.

They were all dressed as Santa Claus minus the notorious beard. Haruhi couldn't help smiling to herself as she spotted Honey-senpai struggling to stay upright, as his fake round belly protruded from his waistline. Tamaki had declared that there was no reason for the beard as there was no reason to hide his handsome face. She rolled her eyes at his shallowness.

Haruhi quickly changed into her own festive outfit. Red velvet suits with white faux fur cuffs were uniformly worn by all the hosts. Thick black leather waist belt's matched their shiny polished black boots. Each coat had big brass gold buttons stamped with a snowflake in the middle of each. A bright red cap finished the look with a large puffy pompom dangling at the end. Haruhi's Santa cap was so long she had scooped it forward so the pompom rested onto her right shoulder.

The club had experienced busier days as most of the student's families have gone away for the Christmas break, leaving the school feeling rather empty. Tamaki tried to boost productivity by bringing in a massive craved wooden throne for himself to sit upon and invited his clients to join him. Girls were already lining up to sit on his lap.

Before the festivities began and Tamaki's line of 'bad girls' grew much longer, Haruhi crept over to inspect the cravings on the chair more closely.

The top of the extravagantly craved chair, illustrated in gorgeous detail none other than a perfect replica of Santa's workshop. The craving had been separated into three scenes.

The bottom showed a procession of working elves, some making toys at their own worktable, others rushing delivering finished toys and goods into hampers. The panel rose upwards at an angle as if the elves were reaching into the next scene.

The middle scene held elves with round smiling faces baking traditional delicious treats. Flour dusted aprons on flustered elves outlined the frame, while others held trays of cookies and giant gingerbread houses. On the furthest side people were sharing a Christmas drink together, mugs raised in the air like they had just toasted one another in abundant cheer. Each elf's hand was clasped onto their partners shoulder tightly. Eyes were closed and mouths thrown open as if they were laughing. Haruhi smiled suddenly craving to share a mug of warm cider with her own friends.

The top level was where the toy filled gift baskets final destination in Santa's workshop. Elves busily gathered the toys to be wrapped and placed in the sleigh. The sleigh a magnificent structure was craved unusually small as if an afterthought and sat in the background of the scene. This coerced your eyes to drift across to the opposite side of the panel. A thin piece of wood protruded out creating a barrier between the bustling scene and a smaller room. Two people stood close together, a older woman tilting her head up to gaze into an older man's face. It was Santa and Mrs. Claus.

It was a surprisingly intimate scene amongst the family appropriate depiction of a busy Christmas workshop. In Haruhi's eyes, she felt as if the couple had snuck off to share a final moment together before he left to once again to share his magic with the rest of the world.

Mrs. Claus had one hand resting against her husbands' chest as if had been she had been helping him button up his coat. The fingers of her other hand were reaching up to caressed his check, her index finger just grazing the underside of his jaw. Santa rested one large hand on her waist just above the apron she had wrapped decoratively around her waist. His other hand encircled hers and rested against his heart. The fire crackling just behind them only enhanced the warm feeling of love glowing around them. Haruhi felt as if she were interrupting a private moment between the adoring couple.

Haruhi was still thinking about the cravings when a high pitched squeal broke through her thoughts. She turned around just in time to see a girl with bright red hair sink down into Tamaki's chest. Whatever he had just whispered in her ear had turned her to goo. Haruhi wondered if she should have a bucket and mop ready and waiting in the wings. Tamaki dragged his next client onto the chair with him. The girls in line wriggled their hips in excitement and the girl sitting down moved closer into his lap, her face heating at her own boldness. He used this to his advantage whispering different but equally seductive statements to the girls like:

 _"_ _All I want for Christmas is you"_

 _"_ _Will you be my Christmas present?"_

Hikaru and Karou seemed to be following a similar game of seduction.

"What are you getting me for Christmas Hikaru?" Karou would ask shyly. Hikaru would grab his chin firmly but gently and pull it right close to his own face so they were eye to eye and inches away from each other.

"You have two choices: Be mine or I'll be yours" Hikaru stated seriously causing Karou to blush his eyes skirting to the floor. Girls screamed in the background and began encouraging Karou to agree to be his.

Glad to not have to resort to those questionable methods, Haruhi felt very relaxed as she only had two clients to entertain today. They chatted about their exams, what there families did for Christmas and what they had planned with friends for the holidays.

"Haruhi-kun, you have been looking so much cuter lately. I think it's because your hair is becoming quite long. You would really look amazing dressed as some famous female characters for future events." The female student said bashfully at first, then became more excited by the idea of Haruhi dressing up. Haruhi quickly laughed the comment off while self consciously ran a hand through her bangs to push it off her forehead.

 _Maybe I do need to get a hair cut._

She made mental note to go to the hairdresser as soon as the opportunity presented itself. She had become so relaxed in this role she had completely forgotten the consequences of being discovered.

The girl's comments did not go unheard by Tamaki of course who was in the midst of strategically holding himself away from his current client who was very eagerly trying to 'unwrap' Tamaki as her present.

"Oh yes I would love to see Haruhi in several dresses we have ordered for the club." Tamaki was bouncing up and down so enthusiastically in throne, the girl on his lap had to grasp the sides so she was thrown off completely. Haruhi just ignored him and tugged the ends of her fringe down onto her face. The tips almost reached half way down her nose.

A sudden ringing of a bell sounded about the room followed by Kyoya's voice echoing with a similar smooth ring as the bell before him.

"Excuse me for interrupting ladies, as this will be our last event before the new year we would like to bestow a gift to you representing our gratitude for all, for your continuous loyalty and patronage throughout the year" he said lifting his arms.

As if being summoned Mori-senpai came out lugging a huge sack filled with presents. Honey-senpai was in front of him holding a beautifully wrapped box of bright candy apple red paper with a bright yellow ribbon and a perfect bow sitting on top. "Merry Christmas everyone" Honey-senpai called out as he and Mori-senpai started handing out the gifts.

Haruhi smiled as the girls started chattering amongst themselves and racing each other to see who could open their presents first. She was not surprised by the thoughtfulness of the gesture although she knew the rumour of getting a gift from the host club would spread and encourage more clients to check out the club.

A student squeaked in excitement as she open the pristinely wrapped box. The boxes had been filled with photos of the group in different costumes, personal items and stylized headshots of each host she did not remembering posing for.

Karou leaned close to one of his client's faces as she held the picture of him and Hikaru close to her face with shaking hands "Something to keep you warm through the cold winter break" he breathed against the skin of her face. The girl fell to the ground in shock or overcome with emotion Haruhi was unsure, however it caused Hikaru to snort in response.

She turned to narrow her eyes at Kyoya. He was always the mastermind behind these types of gifts. Unfortunately he didn't feel the full impact of her glare as he was chatting to a few of his clients. They seemed chat for longer and act more affectionate than usual. One of the girls even dared to lay a hand upon his upper forearm. The hit of jealousy smacked Haruhi in the face. The feeling was thankfully quickly dispelled as she watched Kyoya discreetly and in the most smooth and inoffensive way managed to dislodge her hold on his arm and led her toward the exit. Haruhi let go of a breath she didn't realize she was holding, and felt instantly ashamed at the pathetic nature of her reaction.

"So Haruhi what are you doing for Christmas?" Tamaki asked her.

"Nothing much. Most of my middle school friends have plans and I will not be able to see them until the New Year" Haruhi replied, focusing her full attention on him attempting to ignore Kyoya and his 'attentive' guests.

"What do you usually do when you are together?" Tamaki asks genuinely interested. He was always curious in anything regarding the 'common folk'.

Haruhi shrugged "Go to karaoke, have Christmas cake, exchange presents, see the Christmas lights…" Haruhi counting the activities with her fingers.

Tamaki's eyes lit up "I love fairy lights!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Haruhi couldn't help but smile at his boyish delight. "Me too" she replied earnestly. He really did have boyish charm underneath all that robust charisma he liked to dish out to everyone else.

"Would you like to go see the Christmas lights? On Christmas Eve?" he asked her nervously.

"Do you not have plans with your family?" she asked her brows dropping down into a frown.

"We will only have a family dinner on Christmas Day. My father has no choice has there is no business conducted that day and I feel my grandmother would prefer to dine alone. So I am not sure if anyone enjoys themselves very much." He looked away pained.

Haruhi could tell what he was thinking of his mother and felt her own sorrow for having to spend another holiday without her own mother.

"Sure Tamaki-senpai that sounds like fun" Haruhi replied softly.

"Yay! I'll pick you up tomorrow at 4pm" Tamaki bounced away from her before she changed her mind.

He continued to bounce right passed Kyoya as he continued to nonverbally gloat.

"Are you taking Haruhi on a date on Christmas Eve?" Kyoya asked nonchalantly without looking up from his ledger. His last client of the day had given him a rather good suggestion and Kyoya had been taking it down as Tamaki's enthusiasm came hurtling towards him.

Tamaki stopped mid leap. "D..d..date?" he blushed.

"So the rest of us aren't invited?" Kyoya closed his book and looked at him. Kyoya's eyes gave away nothing. He knew Haruhi probably would not consider it a date at all but since he finally accepted the fact he would have to share her at Christmas with the rest of the host club there was no way in hell he was going to let Tamaki be alone with her.

Tamaki stood still and meet his stare straight on, "That's right. You are not invited!" he said in the sternest voice he could manage.

Then the sound of Honey's voice destroyed all his Christmas dreams. "Weeee! Takashi lets go see Christmas lights with Haru-chan tomorrow" he squealed in excitement. He turned to see Honey jumping in Mori-senpai's direction and the twins nodding together in unison and Haruhi in the middle of them all. Tamaki slumped to his knees in defeat as a dark cloud formed over his head. Kyoya briefly felt sorry for him, before saying "You can still pick her up tomorrow if you like". He picked up Tamaki and dragged him over to the group to plan for the event tomorrow.

"We haven't bought any Christmas presents yet. Haruhi what do you want for Christmas?" Karou asked.

"You do not need to buy me.." Haruhi started.

"Yeah yeah we know, but we still want to" Hikaru interrupted her usual response.

"Please tell us Haru-chan. We would like to get you something you really want" Honey chimed in and Mori nodded in agreement.

"Please don't worry, I haven't bought anything for any of you either" Haruhi was starting to feel very uncomfortable. There was no way she could afford to buy a present for all of them. The fact she could not technically have her own part time job due to the school rules; her savings have been dwindling as of late. She would never ask her father to borrow money for something as trivial as presents for boys from five of the wealthiest families in Japan.

Kyoya seemed to recognize her distress. They all knew how financially destitute she was but the excitement of Christmas seemed to be throwing them off their usually careful invitations. He also knew that Haruhi always felt compelled to maintain a balance between her and her friends. She would not take a gift without having something prepared in return.

"We don't need to buy gifts for each other." Kyoya suggested attempting to help.

"We only want to buy a gift for Haruhi" Hikaru said speaking for himself and his brother. Draping his arm around her as usual.

Haruhi seemed to pale, however, she had that look in her eye when she think of an idea.

"Why don't we have a Kris Kingle?" Haruhi suggested punching one hand in her open palm convinced this idea would solve her current dilemma.

"Kris Kingle? Isn't that what Europeans call Santa Claus" Karou asked confused.

"It's a game I used to play with my friends. We would write our names on a piece of paper and place them in a box. Then you would reach for one of the names in a box and the name you picked out was the person you had to buy a Christmas present for." Haruhi explained.

"YES!" Tamaki and Honey-senpai clapped in excitement.

"I don't want to buy a gift for anyone else" Hikaru pouted.

"You better make sure you pick out Haruhi's name then" Karou said clasping a hand on his shoulder and smiled in challenge.

 _Not if I can help it_ Kyoya thought _._

"The other important part is to keep it a secret until the gift exchange" Haruhi said relived everyone agreed to the idea.

Everyone fished their hands into one of the Santa's hat and pulled out a name.

Kyoya unfolded the secret name carefully in his hands. In his neat script he read the name… Tamaki. His practiced features remained perfectly neutral, however he clenched his teeth in annoyance. Folding the piece of paper and he calmly stuffed it into his pocket. Like it mattered he was going to buy Haruhi a present regardless.

He quickly scanned the faces of his peers attempting to figure out who had gotten Haruhi's name.

He turned to his left and started with Hikaru. Hikaru didn't look as forlorn as Kyoya expected, nonetheless, his slight sneer implied that he did not pick out Haruhi's name.

Kyoya's gaze slipped to his brother, Karou. Karou seemed to feel his eyes and looked up a small smile on his face as he slipped the small piece of paper into his pocket. _Hmm possible._

He continued around the circle to Honey-senpai dawning his usual beaming smile. _He could have picked anybody and held the same expression._

Moving on the Mori-senpai and quickly kept going as he already knew what his expression would be.

Haruhi had already slipped the name away, her eyes glazed over as if deep in thought. _Already planning out a gift for her lucky recipient._ The corner of his lip twitched up breaking his blank expression.

He finally turned to look at the final member of the group. Tamaki was smiling like a fool. _Well that answers that question._

After discussion about time and location for tomorrow events, everyone parted ways to head home.

Kyoya watched Haruhi exit with the Hitachiin boys. He had been struggling with an idea for a gift he could present to Haruhi. Although she accepted most things from them begrudgingly he wanted her to accept his gift full-heartedly and without guilt. It was a fine balance between not buying something too exorbitant that she wouldn't accept it, yet not buying something simply out of necessity. She has managed to see straight through his outer pretense and given him something truly meaningful and wished to do the same in return. Locking the double doors, he decided to scan the websites Fuyumi had recommended for Christmas present ideas once he returned home.

At home that evening Haruhi had started with the homework assigned to her to complete over the winter break. The vibration of her phone broke her concentration. She stretched her arms above her head to release some of the tension building up in her shoulders before reaching the other side of the table for her phone. She was pleasantly surprised to see Asurito's name flashed on the screen.

 _Asurito: Hey was your last club activity successful?_

 _Haruhi: Yes thank you. It was a Christmas theme today, and we dressed as Santa Claus._

 _Asurito: LOL. Of course you did. Any photos?_

Haruhi sent him a photo the Mori-senpai had taken of her and the twins.

There was a long pause before he sent a reply.

 _Asurito:_ He sent a sticker of a bear with a poster with the word cute written on it.

Haruhi smiled.

 _Asurito: My coach has given me a couple of days off for Christmas. Do you have any plans for Christmas?_

 _Haruhi: I am going to karaoke and seeing the Christmas lights tomorrow with everyone from the host club. You?_

Another long pause.

 _Asurito: That sounds like fun. I hope you have a good time (n_n)_

Haruhi stared at this last text message. She had not seen Asurito for a while and he had not mentioned his own plans.

 _Haruhi: Would you like to come with us tomorrow?_


	15. Christmas Eve

Asurito stared at the glossy bag on his desk. He has been staring at it for the past week. It was the Christmas gift he had picked out for Haruhi. Lying prone on his bed; arms folded, his chin resting on top as he debated if he should take it with him that night.

Had he been too hasty? They had only rekindled their relationship a couple of months ago. He wanted to show his affection for her in the form of a gift, but did not want her to feel awkward about receiving something from him.

Then again, it was Christmas. Even acquaintances exchanged presents at this time of year he contemplated.

He wanted to make her feel special somehow, to hopefully show her how much their relationship meant to him. He hid his face in his crossed arms. What should I do? He agonized again.

Haruhi had dressed up for occasion at her father's insistence. She clipped her hair off her face with a small clip with a navy blue bow she had never seen before. Haruhi was sure her father had taken it from his own collection of hair accessories. She also wore her best winter jacket, a sky blue pea coat with silver clasps and white faux fur around the edges of the hood and cuffs. Her father had brought it for her as a treat about six months ago for achieving the top score in the mid year exams.

At first she had inwardly cringed at the piece of clothing. It was so elegant and chic. Not at all like her usual array of basic essentials she dressed in from day to day. Ease of movement and comfort were generally the only two things she usually looked for when she decided to go shopping on a rare occasion. Owning something this tailored had her asking its value before she even managed to say thank you. Her father's excited smile had momentarily wavered as he ignored her question and continued to frolic about the room, draping the coat against himself as he showed her all of it's features like he was voicing a phony infomercial. She eventually gave up asking him how much he'd spent when he'd practically wrapped her in the jacket himself, pushing her arms eagerly into the sleeves and pulling the hood up over her head. Turning her into the direction of the bathroom he deposited her in front of the mirror where he stated, "You can finally glance upon the angel that you are."  
After surveying her reflection, Haruhi had to confess, she really liked it. The coat felt incredibly warm and the fur was soft against her skin.

And she had to admit the baby blue suited her. It somehow made her hair colour appear a richer and complemented the rosiness of her cheeks. Not only that, the coat skimmed for slim outline hugging at her waist and flaring down to mid thigh giving the illusion of curvy figure. She blushed looking at this beautiful girl staring back her, at the woman staring back at her. Her eyes flicked up to look at her father to see tears brimming in his eyes.

A rush of affection overwhelmed her "Thanks Dad" she whispered. Clearing his throat his managed to nod his head in acknowledgement and kissed the top of her head.

Christmas Eve was forecast to be unseasonably cold, bundling herself in the coat she felt instantly cosy and checked the time.

A knock on the door stopped her. Her father went to answer the door, assuming it was going to be Tamaki she took her time in gathering her belongings before she left the house.

Asurito stood in the doorway expecting to see Haruhi but his excitement quickly changed to alarm when a man dressed as a woman answered the door. The man had his hair pulled back in a tight bun, wore a frilly bubblegum pink blouse and tan knee length skirt and black stockings.

The man stared up at him with blunt grey eyes. The scowl softened only slightly after seeing him. (Only after Ranka realised it was not Tamaki).

Asurito swallowed his fear. "Hello, you must be Haru… Fujioka-san's Father. My name is Kobayashi Asurito. It is a pleasure to meet you." Asurito said formally and bowed deeply.

"Oh yes, lovely to meet you. I am Haruhi's father, please call me Ranka-san. Come in, Come in." he said waving him into the apartment.

"Thank you very much" Asurito replied politely stepping inside.

"Haruhi, a boy is here for you." Ranka called out smirking at Asurito.

Asurito flushed.

"I have heard such nice things about you." Ranka's hand gestured toward Asurito.

"And where have you heard these things?" Haruhi said walking toward them deciding to save Asurito from her father's coming interrogation.

"Kyoya-kun of course. Since you seem to enjoy keeping secrets from your Daddy." Pursing his lips he pouted as he draped himself over her shoulders, reminding her oddly of Tamaki when he sulked at school.

"I do not keep secrets from you." she gasped attempting to disentangle herself from her father's 'loving' embrace.

She noticed Asurito smile at them. Another more musical knock sounded at their door causing Ranka to let Haruhi go and reached to reveal their next guest.

The door opened revealing Tamaki's eager face.

Ranka was about to slam in the door in his face, but Haruhi was ready for this and used her foot as a barricade.

"Merry Christmas Tamaki-senpai." She replied and shot her Father a frown over her shoulder before turning back around to have the gift shoved in her face.

"We aren't supposed to exchange presents until we get to karaoke." she said annoyed looking up into his feverish eyes.

"It's for you father." Tamaki said looking hopeful.

That's when he noticed Asurito standing tall behind her.

"Kobayashi-san? Merry Christmas." Tamaki said confused but remained civil.

"Merry Christmas" Asurito politely responded.

"You know Asurito-kun? Isn't he such a lovely boy?" Ranka said with a smug satisfaction slapping his hands onto Asurito's shoulders making Asurito jump at the sudden contact.

Tamaki's expression dropped into despair. Haruhi took the box from Tamaki and thrust it at her father.

"Bye Dad. See you later." Haruhi said hurriedly, pushing a sullen Tamaki out the door while simultaneously pulling an uncomfortable looking Asurito away from her apartment. There was silence as they descended the stairs to the street were Asurito could see a large black limousine waiting for them.

"Is there somewhere we can drop you off Kobayashi-san?" Tamaki asked, as he opened to the door for Haruhi to get inside out of the cold.

"I invited him along." Haruhi said simply as she placed a hand on the open door.

Haruhi wasn't completely sure but both of the boys seemed extremely uneasy around each other. Dropping her head she climbed into the limo with Asurito following close behind. Tamaki joined them not a moment later but from the other side of the car.

Crossing one leg over the other, Tamaki rested an elbow on his knee and leaned his head into his hand.

"You are very welcome Kobayashi-kun to join our club's humble Christmas party." He crooned smoothly.

"Thanks" Asurito replied appearing more and more unnerved as the seconds ticked by.

"Senpai, you don't have to do that." Haruhi snapped at Tamaki having reverted to his typical host persona.

Tamaki turned to see her for the very first time properly and his host mask fell away as he stared at her.

"What?" she asked embarrassed by his blatant stare.

"You look beautiful tonight." He whispered.

Suddenly bashful at Tamaki's flattering declaration, Haruhi attempted to change the subject when she was interrupted by the driver's announcement of their arrival.

Haruhi climbed over Asurito to escape out of the car, frightening him and the driver as she jumped on to the pavement. The others were already there waiting outside the establishment. Everyone greeted Asurito graciously as if they had expected him.

The evening started with renting a karaoke room for a couple of hours.

Haruhi thought it was the nicest and cleanest karaoke establishment she had ever been too. Kyoya had called in advanced to make an appointment and asked for the best room available. The owner had recognize the Ootori name and been so overwhelmed that someone within this family would visit his lowly karaoke bar went above and beyond to make sure the place was spotless.

The building was also conveniently close to the restaurant chain Kyoya's family had recently purchased and had organised food to be delivered mid-way through their evening.

Kyoya observed the party from his current seat. Honey, Mori and Kobayashi chatted while Karou dragged Haruhi up to sing.

Everyone seemed to making the effort to include Asurito, Honey and Mori especially. Unusually Tamaki had been cordial but kept to himself. The twins were the only two who had made it plainly obvious they didn't wish for his presence today and were pretending Kobayashi didn't exist. Kyoya decided this was a better alternative than them being directly rude to him.

Asurito's laughter resonated around the room as a song ended causing most of the group to turn in his direction. A broad smile spread across his face and Haruhi took note as Tamaki and the twins stared at him in surprise.

Haruhi snickered; at least she wasn't the only one who was struck by his dazzling smile.

"What?" Asurito asked noticing everyone staring him.

Tamaki left his dark cloud in the corner and saddled up beside him.

"Asurito–kun, have you ever considered being host? I'm sure a lot of girls would want to spend time with a famous athlete. Even if you didn't have much to say, flashing that smile every once in a while would cause girls to swoon." Tamaki said staring at his face as if he were sizing him up for a next photo shoot.

"No thank you. I have no interest." Asurito said sternly, quite unsure as to if Tamaki was making fun of him or not.

Kyoya and Mori had managed to get out of participating in karaoke and just as Tamaki was about to drag Kyoya up to the front for a duet the food mercifully arrived.

Haruhi wished she could consume food with eyes for the table was now laden with multiple platters and four large jugs of colourful liquid that smelled of dark forest fruits, cinnamon and other spices.

The food was a mix of casual Japanese and western finger food. There were crunchy fried chicken pieces, several types of finger sandwiches including Cucumber-Butter, Crab Salad and Ham, Brie and Apple, bruschetta with caramelized onions, blue cheese and balsamic glaze, crispy vegetables gyoza, golden topped stuffed mushrooms and every variety of sashimi available in Japan.

After eating her weight in delicious food Haruhi broke the satisfied silence "Shall we exchange presents now?"

"Ladies first" Hikaru invited. The room stilled as Haruhi revealed whom her secret Santa recipient was going to be.

Tension filled the small room making the air feel thick and heavy. Tamaki was ripping his napkin up into a million pieces on his lap. Sweat beaded along Hikaru's top lip. Both leaning forward so far, similar to a cat about to pounce on their decided prey.

"Merry Christmas…..Honey-senpai!" Haruhi said giving him a recognizable square cake box.

"Yay!" Honey-senpai threw his hands in the air and quickly sat back down to open up the box. Everyone leaned in to see what Haruhi had given him.

"CAKE! Thank you Haru-chan!" Honey gave Haruhi a big hug.

"I thought you would like a homemade Christmas cake" Haruhi beamed.

"I love Christmas cake and I can share with everyone." Honey-senpai announced.

The boys immediately pushed small clean plates towards Honey-senpai in urgency; a homemade gift from Haruhi didn't come around very often. Honey blinked at the plates for a moment than again down at the Christmas cake. Taking one of the spare knifes on the plate he cut a quarter of it into seven very thin pieces and served them to each of the plates. He simply staked a fork into the remaining three quarters and dumped it clearly onto his own.

The host boys knew better than to get between Japan's most dangerous weapon and his desserts. The cake was already another quarter gone by the time the next gift was being opened.  
Asurito stared in disbelief at the small boy that managed to put away half of an adult size cake all by himself.

Kyoya watched Tamaki amused through out the entire Kris Kringle exchange. For every gift exchange someone would yell out for their turn before Tamaki had a chance to raise his own voice. By the time the fourth gift had been given Kyoya was expecting Tamaki to jump out of his skin. Mori-senpai had no sooner thanked Karou for a decorated Hawaiian shirt before Tamaki bolted out of his seat with a strained "My turn" and was just about kneeling in Haruhi's lap as he presented his gift to her.

Slightly alarmed at his intensity but not at all surprised, Haruhi took the bag that Tamaki had shoved into her arms.  
Opening the bag curiously, she reached inside grazing a soft material. Looking up questioningly at Tamaki, he only nodded his head vigorously in encouragement for her to continue. She lifted the material out of the bag and folded it across her thighs for a closer inspection. The fabric was coloured a deep plum and felt delicate between her fingertips.

"It's beautiful."Haruhi finally said.

"You like it?" Tamaki asked his eyes widening in surprise.

"Yes I love it." She looked at him as she spoke and gave him a smile that he could see was entirely honest and entirely Haruhi.

"Erm… is it a scarf?" Haruhi enquired.

"It's actually a pashmina, so you can use it as a scarf or wrap it around your shoulders in the evenings. It's made of the finest OW!" Tamaki yelped in pain as Kyoya kicked him in the shin deliberately. Haruhi was no fool in terms to the luxuries he and his fellow club mates were accustomed to. She didn't need to know what it was made of or how much it cost.

She thanked Tamaki again and experimented with the scarf by wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Umm if we are exchanging presents. Can I give my present to Haruhi?" Asurito asked bashfully. The group turned to look at him in silence, Asurito got the feeling he had encroached at a private event.

"It is not much," he said quickly. "You just always seem to be cold." He had deliberated the night before about how he wanted to present his gift. The fact that they were not alone was making him anxious. Thus he calmly took out his gift and carefully placed a pair of earmuffs on her head.

Haruhi reached to brush her fingers against the soft fur. They felt fluffy in texture similar to that of a soft toy. She took them off so she could inspect them. They were made of a knitted midnight blue cloth with large Norwegian stylized snowflakes on the outside of the earmuffs. Clean white sheep-skin fur had been sewn in on the inside for added warmth.

"Thank you Asurito. That was very kind of you." Haruhi said.

"Since you could not be apart of our Kris Kingle, I got you something too" Haruhi spoke so quickly and casually that he hardly had a moment to rethink his expression before she handed him a small transparent bag full of round balls of mochi.

"Thank you so much Haruhi" Asurito said sincerely.

"Hey, we agreed one present each!" Hikaru said angrily.

Kaoru placed a hand on Hikaru's shoulder in attempts to soothe his temper

Haruhi shot Hikaru a ' _calm down'_ expression and then riffled into her bag for another moment to pull out another six bags, of brightly multi-colored mochi. "My neighbours and I made so much that I made up a little bag for everyone." Haruhi said and handed one to each of the boys, though making a point to hand the first one to Hikaru.

Asurito watched her fondly as they all gathered forward to surround her, each one thanking her and clutching to the packages tightly as they compared with one another to see who got the most. Tamaki it seemed had drawn the short straw and tried to swap with Kyoya who had swiftly put the package into his pocket without delay.  
"But you don't even like sweets!" Tamaki bellowed and started frisking Kyoya from behind like he was looking for narcotics in an airport.


	16. The ride home

Hundred and thousands of beautiful lights were weaved around her as she wondered through Ebisu Garden. The lights draped about the garden glittered and danced in the surrounding darkness. Haruhi was reminded of a story her mother had read to her, where fairies danced amongst the flowers and would leave behind traces of their sparkling fairy dust. It made her feel like she had been transported to another world. A world filled with magic. She shook at head at the ridiculous notion.  
After taking an endless amount of group photos in front of the enormous illuminated Christmas tree, Haruhi yawned beneath her sleeve. "Haruhi how are you getting home?" Asurito asked her. "Don't worry. I'll be taking her home" Kyoya said before Haruhi could answer. Haruhi looked sharply at Kyoya and found him looking to be completely at ease and confident in his offer.

 _He never asked me if I needed a ride home?_

"Do you need a lift home Asurito-kun?" Mori-senpai asked him, surprising Haruhi. She was happy that the two of them had sparked up a sort of friendship in the last few hours. It seemed they had many things in common.

"No that's alright. I can call a car or get a taxi home" Asurito said.

Haruhi's affection for Mori-senpai overcame her and she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Merry Christmas Mori-senpai" She said genuinely.

Mori instinctively stiffened momentarily and then placed a hand on her head and smoothed down her hair.

"Merry Christmas Haruhi" he whispered.

Letting go she noticed all the boys (including Asurito) were now standing in a line behind her as if awaiting their turn. The Disney movie Snow White popped into her mind, in particularly the scene right at the end where all the dwarves lined up for a kiss from the departing princess.

Hugging everyone in turn, she arrived at Tamaki last.

"You really liked the pashmina?" he asked quietly.

"Yes I really did" she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his hands rest on her lower back gently and followed a tight squeeze. Her chest rested against his for a moment before they split apart to look at one another. His smile was as handsome as it always was but the blush on his cheeks was something that she wasn't used to seeing. Once free of his hold she was pulled quickly into another's as Kyoya grabbed her arm and led her away from the group.

Walking to the car Haruhi wrapped her new pashmina around her neck. It felt so cosy wrapped around her neck and shoulders. And it surprised her again how thoughtful the gift was from Tamaki.

Kyoya marched ahead in long strides as if he were agitated with the world. Haruhi wasn't surprised if his patience for the evening had worn out. He'd been extremely irritable after they had left the warmth of the karaoke rooms.

 _Maybe the cold was getting to him?_ she thought concerned.

The temperature had dropped considerably as the pavement had become treacherously icy, forcing Haruhi to focus all her attention on her feet. She really hoped the car was near by and increased her pace to catch up to Kyoya.

A strong icy wind caused Haruhi to lose her balance and slip on the frozen walkway. Instead of falling, a strong pair of hands grasped her shoulders keeping her upright.

"Kyoya-senpai!" Haruhi exclaimed breathily.

"Careful." Kyoya said amused.

"The car is not much further." He assured, as her breathing returned to a normal rhythm.

His arms lowered from her shoulders but didn't leave her body. They floated down along upper arms, her elbows, his fingertips gently skimming her forearms and finally stopping at her hands. His grip was warm and strong. At this proximity Haruhi could smell the faint scent of his cologne.

Releasing her of her right hand, he intertwined his fingers with her left heading in the direction of shiny black car that was waiting patiently for them. Kyoya only let go of her hand upon entering the town car.

Pulling out back onto the main road Haruhi watched the lights disappear through the tinted windows.  
Kyoya watched her in the reflection of his window. Her smile was small but he could still see the wonder in her eyes that had been present all evening. He wanted her to keep that expression.

Looking away from the window he turned toward the real Haruhi. She noticed his reflection in her window.

"What?" she asked interested.  
"Haruhi"

The car suddenly fishtailed on some ice, interrupting Kyoya and throwing them into the side of the car.

Blood roared through Haruhi's ears as her mind struggled to register what happened. Her hands gripped the edges of the seat so tightly her fingers ached from the effort.

Thankfully the driver was skilled enough to have successfully stop the car safely in the middle of the intersection.

Haruhi had just caught her breath when the sound of screeching tires pulled her attention to Kyoya's side of the car.

A menacing bright light of another car blazed through the tinted glass. A car was driving directly toward them at an alarming speed.

Haruhi heard the driver shout as he attempted to swerve them out of the way. She felt the revving of the engine but the tires spun uselessly on the road, keeping them in place.

Haruhi had the vague comprehension of a heavy arm crushing her into the seat.

"Kyoya!" Haruhi screamed reaching a hand out before the car crashed into the passenger door on Kyoya's side. The strength of the crash propelled the town car across the street only stopping as the car smashed into the barrier on the side of the road. But Haruhi's world had turned black before the car had even stopped.


	17. Accidents

Silence. All Haruhi could hear, see, and feel was nothing but this all-consuming silence. Striving to gain a sense of her surroundings she tried to focus on something.

The first detail she noticed was the cold. She was so cold, like she was lying in a field of snow. Yet Haruhi couldn't recognize anything around her.

Maybe she was dreaming; but had no recollection of returning home to bed.

Then suddenly she heard the soft murmurings of a voice.

Haruhi couldn't hear them exactly, but she felt like someone was trying talking to her.

"Haruhi?" the whisper echoed around her. It reminded her of being woken by her father's gentle voice as a child.

But this was different, this voice sounded concerned, sounded terrified.

"Haruhi, can you hear me?" The voice, it sounded familiar.

Kyoya-senpai? She attempted to open her eyes but stopped as an excruciating pain exploded through her skull. She drifted back down, attempting to find relief in the solitary of darkness.

"Haruhi!" a commanding shout now.

She flinched and using all her strength opened her eyes. The light from the street lamps scorched through her, intensifying the already unbearable storm raging in her head.

She winced squeezing her eyes shut.

"Haruhi, open your eyes. You must stay conscious" Kyoya ordered.

 _Conscious?_

Reluctantly, she opened her eyes again and what she saw left her stunned.

Kyoya was leaning over her. The closeness left her breathless for a moment before she took note of his features. His skin appeared ashen, jaw clenched tightly with a palpable tension, his pupils so dilated his eyes appeared black.

It was an expression of fear and Haruhi felt the first wave of emotion finally flow through her.

"Thank god" he breathed.

She glanced around them and noticed glass all over the leather seats, the airbags hung deflated and lifeless on Kyoya's side of the car. Her new blue coat was spattered with dark paint. Then she remembered the car heading straight toward them.

Her eyes widened in fright "Are you alright?" she demanded concerned, yet her voice sounded slow and slurred. She tried to lift her head up.

He ignored her question "No don't move. Are you injured anywhere else?" Kyoya demanded.

"Injured?" she said confused. Without warning a terrible throb stabbed at her temple. Lifting her arm she pressed her fingers gently against her head but slipped through something wet and sticky. The metallic smell in the air intensified and made Haruhi feel nauseous. Kyoya pulled her fingers down away from her face and pressed a handkerchief against her forehead. She hissed. It hurt, a lot.

"Haruhi you hit your head against the window during the accident. You have quite a nasty gash that may require stitches" Kyoya explained calmly and slowly.

"I've called an ambulance Mr. Ootori" the driver said. Kyoya just nodded in response.

"We will take you to the hospital where my brother can assess you" he said authoritatively.

Her gaze ventured over to assess Kyoya. There was no blood or rips in his clothes, he seemed unharmed. She sighed in relief.

He was okay. The thought gave her some peace from the pain of her own injuries.

She did notice however, some scratches grazing his cheek. Unable to stop herself Haruhi reached up to gently caress his face.

"Your face..." she stopped her voice hoarse and felt like she hadn't used it for a long time. "Your hurt?" she questioned.

He let out a long breath before closing his eyes and sinking his cheek further into her cool palm. After the briefest moment he pulled away.

"I'll get checked at the hospital too." he promised, taking out his phone and calling someone as Haruhi closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. 

Haruhi could not remember how had been transported to the hospital. Once coherent she found she had her own private room.

A swarm of medical staff was filtering about the room checking charts and fiddling with her IV bag. One of nurses noticed she was awake and immediately alerted the company surrounding her. Her blood pressure was taken, heart rate checked, oxygen saturation level check and even a chest x-ray was issued before she could relax.

"May I go home tonight?" Haruhi asked the nurse who was writing something on a metal clipboard. The nurse shook her head sadly

"There is a risk of concussion and you must be monitored overnight."

"Overnight? I need to call my father." Haruhi insisted sliding her legs off the bed.

It did not take much effort for the nurse to push her back down.

"Your father has been informed Miss and is on his way."

"What about Kyoya?"

"Mr. Ootori is being seen too Miss." The nurse promised someone would check her again shortly and left her alone in the hospital room.

The room was stark white, sterile and very plain. The one aspect of lone colour in the room was her coat hanging on the back of the door. Her beautiful new coat, the colour of the sky of covered in cascades of blood not dark paint.

She sighed disappointed at the destruction of her new coat.

The sight of the blood made gave her a sudden desperate need to find Kyoya and see him for herself.

As she swung her legs over the side of the bed her father burst through the door.

Haruhi was relived to see him. Her Father had arrived in full drag clearly rushing straight from work.

"Haruhi!" her Father had wailed. "Ohh my precious angel."

Too afraid to touch her head, his hands hovered gently on her shoulders.  
"I'm ok dad."  
"Oh my word, look at you! All bandaged up and your white as a sheet."

A different nurse arrived to check on her, once again checking her chart.  
"How are you feeling?" Ranka implored, taking her hand lightly and held it between his own.

"Just a little sore and tired." She said honestly.  
Her father's face was grave, the lines around his eyes deepening with worry.  
Her heart ached with regret at the distress she must have caused him.

"Karaoke was fun." She gave him a big smile attempting to lighten the mood and had the surprise of watching his face crumble into tears.  
She didn't say anything else after that, just let him hold her hand while he cried into their joined palms.

After some time, Haruhi managed to convince her father to get himself some food and a coffee. She had originally tried to convince him to go home but he insisted on staying to watch over her through the night.

She took the opportunity to leave her room and look for Kyoya as it had been a couple of hours since she had last seen him.

Haruhi walked down the long corridor, poking her head into almost every room on her floor. The more empty rooms she came across, the more anxious she became. Flashbacks of her mothers' final days played through her mind. She missed her mother everyday and honestly that pain had never eased.

She did not want to feel that weight of that kind of loss again. She couldn't watch another loved one disappear in front of eyes. Haruhi's breathing became labored as her imagination spiraled her into a fit of panic. Her vision blurred, rubbed at them angrily vaguely acknowledging that one of her contacts had fallen out.

She plunged through another set of doors and finally found him in another examination room. Relief flowed through her at the sight of him.

Kyoya was having his hand bandaged by a dark haired doctor who had a strong family resemblance to the Ootori's. She was about to walk in to see how he was feeling when she overheard the two talking quietly together.

"Thank you for treating Haruhi so quickly." Kyoya said while watching his brother smear some antiseptic lotion onto a large red swollen area on his hand.

Kyoya was sitting stooped over on a plain hospital bed with his sleeve rolled up to his elbow. His brother had been quick and concise with his examination not letting a minute of time be wasted on emotional thought.

"We will need to wait until this burn heals before we can put a cast on your wrist" Dr Ootori explained.

"Is that really necessary?" Kyoya argued.

"Kyoya your wrist is fractured, a cast will help it recover more swiftly" his brother chided.

Fractured?! Haruhi felt nauseous. Kyoya had been seriously injured. Shamed washed through her for not noticing sooner.

"From the way you sounded on the phone I assumed that girl was dying." Dr. Ootori had a deeper more self-satisfied voice compared to Kyoya.

"She did require stitches." Kyoya said sternly.

"You know I will have to tell father about this." The doctor's head turned to look at a rectangular box cradled in Kyoya's uninjured hand.

"What does this girl mean to you anyway little brother?" Dr. Ootori spoke in an undertone.

Haruhi could no longer hold back, striding into the room interrupting them before Kyoya could answer.

"Are you alright?" Haruhi rushed in and watched Kyoya's brother cut the end of the bandage and neatly tuck the end away.

"Don't worry Miss Fujioka he will survive." Kyoya's brother said smugly.

"And you should be resting!" Kyoya remarked.

Haruhi ignored both of them only staring at his bandaged hand.

Kyoya thanked his brother.

"You're welcome. I'll send you the bill." Dr. Ootori laughed.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Fujoka." He bowed politely, gave one last glance at Kyoya before leaving the exam room.

Haruhi stared at Kyoya unsure what to say. Should she apologize? In truth all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and hold him close.

Kyoya broke the silence first. "My brother informs me that you are perfectly well and the stitches can come out in a week or so. Yet I don't know if Tamaki will let me near you ever again" Kyoya said jokingly but Haruhi did not smile.

Kyoya's eyes followed her as she sat next to him on the hospital bed.

"Does it hurt?" Haruhi asked in hushed tones.

"They gave me some medication for the pain" he answered equally as quiet. Her eyes met his. Concern for his health overwhelmed her, her throat swelling and filling her eyes with unshed tears.

He lowered his head resting his forehead against hers.

"Shh, love. I'm alright" he assured her. Haruhi swallowed a whimper nodding in response.

Kyoya looked down at the small rectangular box wrapped in glossy scarlet paper. He had been clutching in his hand ever since he and Haruhi were taken in ambulance to the hospital.

"What's that?" she asked curiously.

"Is it not obvious?" he said in jest. Her eyes turned back to his.

"I thought we agreed one present each?" she argued.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow in quizzically "And yet we all received a present from you?"

She rolled her eyes and began to carefully unwrap the box. She took her time raising the tape from the paper. It was a beautiful and decided that she would recycle it to use for something else.

The box was simple and plain of colour protruding from the top was a name. She did not recognize the name but assumed it was the brand of the gift.

Carefully peeling apart the box she found a pair of glasses were nestled neatly on a white satin pillow. They were medium in size with black rectangular frames softened at the edges with rounded corners. Without a word she picked them up and put them on.

She could see perfectly.

"How did you get my prescription?"

"I called your father"

She nodded. They were possibly the most comfortable glasses she had ever owned and fit perfectly against her face. Her previous glasses (the pair Tamaki snapped) had always pinched the bridge of her nose when she wore them for too long.

"You are very intuitive senpai, as I seemed to have lost my contacts in all the choas."

His fingers tilted her chin up so he could fully inspect her face.

"They suit you very nicely" Kyoya whispered huskily. 

An ear piercing shriek broke them apart "WHERE IS MY HARUHI?"

"Mr Suoh please keep your voice down. She should be in her room" The nurse explained exasperated.

"SHE ISNT'T THERE! HARUHI?" Tamaki screeched again.

"Haru-chan?" A smaller voice from Honey-senpai called out.

Kyoya's shoulders slumped.

"We better get them before Tamaki destroys the hospital in search of you."

"Milord we found her" Hikaru and Karou called as they entered the room taking up their usual positions flanking her on both sides.

Then within a matter of minutes all the remaining members of the host club filled the room.

Once she pried her self from Tamaki, he wondered over to inspect Kyoya, taking his face in his hands checking every inch of the scratches marking his face.

He was not as volatile about his concern as he was with Haruhi but the worry for Kyoya was evident on his face.

Once again she was surrounded by her friends…by her family.

Fatigue washed over Haruhi and lowered herself down on the hospital bed Kyoya was being treated on. The last thing she felt was someone removing her glasses and Mori-senpai's large hand smoothing down her hair and she truly felt that everything was going to be alright.e he bowed politely and left.


	18. Christmas Day

Haruhi awoke to the smell of fresh green pine needles. The seasonally crisp smell was so comforting she couldn't stop herself from smiling. Images of frosted mistletoe and vibrant stockings hanging over a crackling fireplace immediately came to mind. Haruhi's stomach grumbled breaking her fantasy. She never thought that after spending so long in the host club, with it's never ending supply of delicate pastries, that she could crave a slice of Christmas cake so much.

The hospital must have set up a Christmas tree somewhere in the communal area for the patients and their families to enjoy.

Lifting her head, she searched out the source of the beautiful smell only to find herself surrounded by a sea of sleeping boys. Her once tidy and plain hospital room was now filled to the brim with slumbering bodies sleeping on bone white trundle beds that had been obviously dragged (or more likely delivered) from the other rooms of the hospital. Haruhi silently prayed that no other visiting family member had been in one of said trundle beds when they had tried to move them in the first place.

A vase of dusky pink roses rested on one of the tables in the corner and another larger bouquet that was still wrapped up in silver paper lay at the foot of the bed of one of boys.

Whoever was submerged beneath the covers Haruhi couldn't guess. Sitting up amongst the generously folded covers she spotted an evergreen Christmas wreath hanging on the inside of the hospital room door. The needles sparkled as tiny droplets of water reflected the fluorescent hospital lights. Plump handpicked pinecones and entwined cinnamon quills decorated the wreath in sets of two, each one peeking out through the stiff bristles of the pine needles. A large scarlet bow had also been tied in the centre of the wreath with the tails flowing down the wooden door.

She felt her hand being enveloped in a tight grasp. Looking away from the door she noticed her father had been clutching her hand while she had slept. He had pushed his bed as close as humanly possible to her own and his distress could be easily read on his face even while he was sleeping. She patted his hand gently if only to loosen his grip.

Her movement seemed to jolt him into action and he instantly bolted upright, "Haruhi? You're awake? Are you ok?" Removing his hand from hers he cradled her face close to his own.

She smiled. "Yes I feel great actually. Are we able to go home today?" she said quietly while gently freeing her face from between his hands.

Her remaining companions began to stir awake from their short exchange.

Tamaki was the first into action, as per usual and jumping up he began mirroring her father's frantic actions, which included grabbing her by the face and butting her Father rather promptly out of the way.

"Haruhi? Are you alright? Can you hear me? How do you feel?" "Quickly, tell me who was the samurai who overthrew the Tokugawa shogunate in bakumatsu?"

Before she could even react and critique Tamaki on his poor general knowledge of historical figures, her father had pushed Tamaki onto the floor and restored his place at her side. Other movements about the room were becoming more prominent with sheets being shed across the floor and half closed blinds were pulled back to reveal a bright winter's morning.

"Haru-chan, you look better than you did yesterday." Honey grinned at her from the foot of her bed. Honey's cheeks were flushed and his eyes droopy from sleep. He had wondered over from a lone king single bed that had been placed dead centre in the room with a gilded wrought iron headboard. Haruhi couldn't decide who was more absurd, Tamaki, for his ostentatious behaviour or Honey senpai for his need for a proper nights rest? A deep satisfied grunt of agreement brought Mori to the foot of the bed, his hands resting on the Honey shoulders as he let out a large yawn.

"Let me go ask the doctor's when we can leave." her father spoke up over the ruckus of the room. He was grinning from ear to ear now.

She returned his smile with one of her. She was ready to leave this hospital more than she thought possible. The room, as lavish as a hospital room could be, did little to curb her discomfort of a hospital environment.

Just as she was about to throw back the flannel sheets, an authoritative male voice filled the room.

"My brother has given Haruhi a clean bill of health. All you need to do is check out at the front desk." The voice alone had Haruhi reeling in joy, more than the confirmation that she could go home. They all turned to see Kyoya entering the room in a fresh pair of clean clothes appearing to be his usual cool self. His hair was brushed and styled and apart from the white bandage peeking out underneath the navy blue Henley there was no sign he had been injured at all.

"I'm sure there is something for me to do." her father protested.

"It has been taken care of Mr Fujioka." Kyoya interjected.

"Senpai" Haruhi started.

"Haruhi, don't worry everything has been taken care of." Kyoya stated again.

Before Haruhi or her Father could protest Karou pulled out a small suitcase and promptly dumped it onto her bed.

"Haruhi we brought you some fresh clothes." He said gleefully.

Before she could argue, clothes of all shapes and colours were thrust into her face.  
Looking over the tuffs of fabric Haruhi noticed that Kyoya had left the room, leaving something more than an empty doorway in his place.


	19. Around the block

Asurito had been receiving updates from Mori-senpai on Haruhi's condition ever since she entered the hospital.

He was partly thankful for his newfound friendship with Mori-senpai, however that shining feeling was completely engulfed by his concern for Haruhi.

He begged his parents to let him see her but they argued that he should just be patient and wait until she had recovered and returned home.

No matter how informed and consistent as the messages were, Asurito still couldn't shake the need to message her personally to see how she was doing.

If she was poorly he planned to sneak out of the house and ride over to the hospital.

While he was strategizing his escape plan, she replied assuring him that she had returned home and would organize to meet with him during the winter break. The relief that flooded through him was enough to make him flop down onto his bed.

She wants to meet? When? In a couple of days? A week?

Gods, he didn't think he could wait a week.

Asurito stared at his phone for what felt like hours. But she didn't send another message. By 2 am he decided that there would no further reply. He didn't want to seem desperate and bother her again while she was recovering.

It was in those early hours that a plan suddenly came to mind.

Where would the harm be if he happened to pass by her house…while he was training? He grinned to himself. _Perfect._

The next day he planned to run a 10km route around her area. He might as well get in some actual training while he was uselessly fretting over her.

After giving his 'training schedule' to his parents, he was dropped off in Haruhi's neighbourhood.

He began at a slow jog, warming up his muscles. He hadn't realized how much tension had filled his body over the past 24 hours.

It felt good to run, easy and uncomplicated. His body began to relax as it fell into his usual running rhythm.

After what felt like a moment his watch beeped breaking his trance, signaling that he had already run 5km.

He focused back on his surroundings and recognised Haruhi's apartment block approaching in the distance. Asurito slowed his pace to a light jog as he looked up into the collection of apartments that made up her block.

He reached her apartment and jogged past her door... Nothing.

Haruhi's blinds were drawn and her door remained closed. He didn't see her at all.  
Continuing his jog he rounded the corner of her street, silently berating himself for being such a loser, only to find himself minutes later coming up onto her apartment block again. He'd run in a perfect loop and was now about to cross her front door again.

Asurito fell to his knees in defeat. What was he thinking? That she would be waiting outside for him?

Suddenly Haruhi's father came out the front door with a shopping list in hand.

"Don't forgot to buy…"Asurito heard Haruhi speak.

"Yes, yes go inside and lie down." Her father demanded, waving the list at her fussing.

Asurito rolled across the ground to crouch behind a wall of rubbish bins that belonged to the apartment complex.

She was there. He had managed to see her…from a distance granted but she looked well enough, not bed ridden or grimacing in pain. She was standing in her doorway normally, dressed warmly in a cream knitted jumper that hung half way down her thighs over a faded pair of jeans.

He wished he could of been closer, to see how bad the gash was on her forehead. To be able to see her eyes and confirm that they still shined with kindness.  
Her Father continued waving her away with every step from their apartment.

Asurito watched Haruhi watch her Father walk down the road. She wasn't smiling but he could recognize a frustrated stance from a mile away. After a moment she closed the door from the cool winter wind and Asurito's prying eyes.

After a while he realized he was just staring at her apartment door like some sort of obsessive creeper. Shaking his head, he unfurled from behind the rubbish bins and dashed back the way he had come.

The next day as he jogged up to her apartment block he saw a short person standing outside the building. They were wrapped in layers of scarves, gloves and coat. The person reminded him of a kind of lumpy garden gnome.

He began to slow down as he ran past her building glancing up toward her apartment door, hopeful to see it wide open. It wasn't.

Sighing he turned to pick up speed and almost ran into the stranger.

"Oh, sorry." he gasped as the person turned to look up. It was Haruhi!

"Good morning Asurito." she beamed up at him.

"Haruhi?" he responded. He was so surprised that his mouth refused to form any kind of sentence.

"Are you going to come inside today?" she asked sweetly.

"Inside?" he asked shocked by her question, his mind still in a state of confusion.

"Yes, I've seen you run past my house for the past few days. Did you not want to come inside?"

He blushed at her words. Hadn't he wanted them to meet? Hadn't this honestly been the plan all along? He felt sweat dripping from his forehead and prayed that Haruhi would mistake it for exertion and not his embarrassment.

The beanie she was adorably wearing was pushed down to just above her eye level. He couldn't even see a bandage.

"Come on, it's freezing out here." Haruhi rubbed her hands together, interrupting him from checking out her face.

Gods why was he so creepy? Just staring at her face while she was standing out in the freezing cold… waiting for him.

"Yes go back inside Haruhi, you should be resting."

"Would you like some tea?" she asked directly. She paused only for moment in courtesy than turned toward the stairs before he could fathom an answer.

He followed quickly without complaint hoping she didn't turn around to see his face stretched into an embarrassingly large grin.

"Pardon the intrusion", he said as he entered her apartment.

A pale wooden coat rack stood next to the doorway, her coat and beanie occupying its hooks.

The walls, although plain in colour were decorated with family photos.

Photos' of different events throughout their life, that had clearly not been professionally taken in a studio.

He secretly hoped he would be lucky enough to pass one of her in a sailor uniform.

Haruhi was waiting for him in the living room. With her beanie gone, he could finally see the stark white gauze plastered to her forehead. It was maybe 5 cm across. It didn't look as bad as he had initially thought.

"Where is your father?" he asked as she brought him into the sitting room. A small table was set in the centre of the room with a few textbooks and a single empty teacup.

"At work." She responded blatantly as if he had asked her about the weather.

Asurito baulked and stopped in the doorway.

"Should I be allowed in here?"

Haruhi looked puzzled at his question "Why not?"

"Why not? You are alone in your apartment with a boy, an older boy at that! What if something happened?" He struggled to articulate himself.

Had she no sense for own her preservation? Is this the result of hanging around the host club?

She looked at him up and down and laughed. "I think I'll take the risk" she turned around still smiling and continued towards the kitchen.

Asurito reacted without thought striding toward her. He grabbed her shoulders spinning her to face him and pushed her against the nearest wall. He slammed his hands on either side of her head, boxing her in.

His anger caused the muscles in his arms to flex and strain, making Haruhi appear even smaller beneath him.

He bent his head down so it was just hovering above hers.

"You are a girl Haruhi. A man can easily overpower you if you're not careful. You should be more aware of your own safety." His stern voice was distinctly deeper than usual.

Her eyes had widened in response and her breathing quickened briefly. Was she frightened? Maybe he had gone to far.

She licked her bottom lip drawing his attention to her mouth. Scrunching his fingers into the wall he resisted the urge not to bend down further. His hips seemed way too eager to close the distance between them. Her bottom lip sparkled, slightly wet from her tongue licking across the surface.

Haruhi lifted her arm toward his face stopping him from leaning forward and waited for her response.

She responded by squishing her index finger into his cheek.

"I'm tired of everyone thinking I am as fragile as a china vase. I understand my physical limitations and I do not place myself into dangerous situations." Haruhi argued.

Asurio's eyes instantly darted up to her forehead.

"Well not intentionally, but you are my friend and you will always be welcome into my home."

Asurito's heart softened at her words.

"Or maybe I shouldn't have invited the stalker that has been circling my house for the past couple of days" she joked.

Asurito's face heated. He couldn't argue with that.

"Can I make us tea now? " she asked innocently.

"Yes, of course, sorry." He jumped back so far he bumped into the table, rattling its contents and spilling her empty cup onto the floor.

Laughing at his reaction she walked around him calmly only to retrieve the fallen cup and walked out of the room.

The sound of rushing water and the click of gas did nothing to settle his thoughts or calm his heart. That had been too close for comfort. He had almost kissed her! He had really wanted to kiss her!

Didn't this prove what he was saying? No boy can be trusted alone with a girl…including him… especially him. He clenched his teeth and shook his head fervently attempting to erase the image of Haruhi's mouth from his overactive imagination.

"Tea's ready" Haruhi came in holding a tray.

"Sorry Haruhi I have to go. I forgot I had a gym session with my coach today."

"You do?" she said.

"Some other time ok?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course" she smiled.

Asurito felt his heart rate spike and a coarse of energy flood his system. He needed to leave, like right now. He slammed his feet into his runners and sprinted down the street. While he ran he decided he might as well go to the gym; he needed a way to burn off some of the 'energy' coursing through his system. Next time they meet, it's going to be in a more public place.


	20. Back to normal

Returning to school after the break Haruhi had made a full recovery. Her stitches had been removed and all that remained of the entire incident was small red scar on her smooth skin.

This small 'imperfection' however, hadn't stopped someone checking on her almost on a daily basis during the break.

Honey and Mori had continuously found themselves with too many desserts in their own homes and drop off cakes, biscuits and all manner of delicious treats. The twins were more blunt in their visits and typically just walked in like they owned the place.

Tamaki also called her for daily updates on her condition, usually multiple times day. It had been exhausting.

 _Inside Music Room 3_

"It's a shame that the car accident left a scar on your beautiful face Haruhi." Karou cooed at her, while Hikaru played with her long bangs.

"It's barely noticeable" Haruhi disagreed.

Tamaki suddenly rushed into the room screeching, making the three of them jump.

However, for once Tamaki was not screaming at them but headed directly to Kyoya who was sitting at his desk.

"Kyoya! I was going to carry your bag for you!"

Kyoya's gaze did not stray from the bright laptop screen.

"I don't need you to carry my bag for me" he reprimanded.

Kyoya's wrist had been patched up with a pastel blue fiberglass cast. Haruhi concluded the reason for the colour selection was to blend with the Ouran's blazer and therefore, would less noticeable to his peers. To some extent this had worked, most of the student and clients had not mentioned his new accessory.

Where Tamaki seems to flourish being the centre of attention, Haruhi found that Kyoya preferred to on the peripheral outskirts of situations; seen yet unnoticed. The wise vizier behind the throne. This however changes if he or those close to him are threatened, then his true powerful nature is revealed.

Looking at him now Haruhi noticed how fatigued Kyoya looked, like he hadn't been sleeping.

"Is everything ok Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked concerned.

He stopped typing at her question, his eyes glancing up to meet hers.

She held his gaze challenging him to answer. And surprisingly she won.

Kyoya released a long sigh and sagged his shoulders.

"I am bit more tired than usual." Kyoya admitted.

"What? Why didn't you say so? Kyoya what can I do?" Tamaki began jumping around Kyoya like frantic mama bear.

"Karou grab some blankets! Hikaru make some tea. Someone order some chicken noodle soup, that's suppose to be comforting right?" Tamaki ordered pointing uselessly in every direction.

The twins saluted and ran off.

Tamaki started kneading Kyoya's shoulders and Haruhi noticed Kyoya's eye twitching in growing frustration.

"Ahh senpai…" Haruhi started trying calm the situation.

The twins burst back into the room their arms loaded with various things. Thick woolen blankets were wrapped tightly around Kyoya until only his eyes were showing.

Hikaru moved the blankets aside just slightly and shoved a thermometer into his mouth. A cup of yellow stained tea was placed at his desk. Steam rose up filling the room with a stench to something indistinguishably close to that of rotting vegetables.

Haruhi watched as Kyoya's face became eerily calm as he moved the putrid smelling beverage away from his laptop.

His eyes narrowed as his face transformed to that of a demon's.

Haruhi quickly stepped between him and Tamaki as Kyoya threw the blankets off his shoulders. Unexpectedly, a sharp pain tugged at the side of her head.

"Ow" Haruhi winced as she brought her hand to her head as it was jerked to the side.

The button on Kyoya's blazer sleeve had gotten caught in Haruhi's hair.

Tamaki and the twins had fled to the other side of the room, out of the demon's range.

"Hold still I'll untangle it." Kyoya said instantly returning to a calmer demeanor.

Kyoya was the only one that she had not seen since Christmas. The only one who had not dropped by nor contacted her. She knew that Tamaki would have kept him informed but it hurt not being contacted by him personally.

This close to his face, Kyoya's eyes appeared dull and were ringed with dark circles.

"I haven't been sleeping well lately." Kyoya explained as she continued to stare.

"Yes you said that before."

Kyoya quirked his lips at her closed response, he knew she was waiting for further explanation.

"My wrist has been bothering me recently, especially at night"

Haruhi's eyes widened. "Then you should go back to the hospital, have your brother look at it."

He didn't reply but continued to untangle himself from her hair. When he had released himself he skimmed his fingers through her hair removing the knots.

Haruhi was tempted to lean closer into his gentle hand, so instead took a step back into someone causing her to look up.

It was Mori-senpai. A very sweaty Mori-senpai and a flushed Asurito stood beside him.

"Oh sorry senpai, hi Asurito" Haruhi greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Haruhi" he returned sweetly.

Mori-senapi turned back to Asurito "Same again tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah that sounds good" Asurito replied.

To her utter astonishment Mori lifted his hand clapping his hand with Asurito in a friendly gesture. Asurito's face brightened with a genuine smile.

"You guys seem friendly" Haruhi observed.

Mori shrugged, Asurito looked toward the floor "We go running together after school."

Haruhi beamed at him, she was glad he was becoming friends with the host club.

"As long as it doesn't interrupt with club activities." Kyoya said coolly.

Asurito's face became stonily neutral but then turned to Haruhi and asked shyly.

"Are you done? Would you like to go home together?" he asked shyly.

Before she could answer Hikaru wound his arms around her and pulled her closer to his chest. The twins were quite possessive of her but Hikaru was particularity clingy.

"She comes home with us. Let's go Haruhi." he said and with that she was dragged out of the club room.


End file.
